Erinnerungen in einer regnerischen Nacht
by NutmegOfConsolation
Summary: Eine Story über Snapes Vergangenheit: seine Kindheit, Schulzeit, sein Todesserdasein bis hin zu seinem Wechsel zur guten Seite SpoilerABGESCHLOSSEN Danke fürs Lesen!
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo!_

„_Erstveröffentlicht" habe ich diese FF im HP-Buch-Forum, aber ich denke sie passt auch gut hierher._

_Im großen und ganzen geht es um Stücke aus Snapes Erinnerung, von seiner Kindheit bis hin zu seiner Schulzeit, seiner Todesservergangenheit und dem Grund, wieso er sich von Voldemort abwandte._

_Wer keine Spoiler haben will, sollte nicht unbedingt diese FF lesen (bzw. das erste Kapitel), denn hier wird in Anlehnung an Buch 6 Snapes Herkunft verraten – und ich möchte ja keinen spoilern, der den sechsten Band noch nicht gelesen hat._

_Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß, diese FF ist allen Snapefans gewidmet, die wie ich finden, dass Snape ein tragischer Held ist seufz_

Der Regen tröpfelte die schmutzige Fensterscheibe hinunter. Obwohl es schon weit nach Mitternacht war stand ein großer, hakennasiger Mann am Fenster und fuhr gedankenverloren das Muster nach, das die Regentropfen auf der Scheibe zeichneten.  
Snape seufzte und wand sich vom Fenster ab. Im Zimmer war es dunkel, er hatte keine Kerze angezündet. Nochmals seufzen, dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
Er konnte nicht schlafen. Nicht mehr. „Verdammte Alpträume", knurrte er und legte sich wieder ins Bett, die Augen nach einer Stunde immernoch offen und das Herz schwer.  
Es waren diese Alpträume. Alpträume aus der Vergangenheit. Sie umklammerten sein Herz und machten es schwer.   
Viel zu schwer. Er streckte sich in seinem Bett aus und drehte sich auf die Seite.  
Es war so wie in fast jeder Nacht, manchmal wünschte er sich, dass er alle Erinnerungen, die ihn so schmerzten, vergessen könnte. Einfach vergessen, wie als würde er unter Amnesie leiden. Das wäre wunderbar. So wunderbar.   
Meistens strömten die Erinnerungen auf ihn ein, wie unter Zwang, und meistens nachts, wenn er schlafen wollte. Damit er sich auch ja seines verkorksten Lebens auch im Schlaf erinnerte, schien es ihm.  
Er hatte sich schon oft einen Schlaftrunk gemacht, doch diese waren nie stark genug. Oder vielleicht waren die Zutaten, die Madam Sprout ihm manchmal aus dem Schulgarten gab, einfach zu schlecht. Er grinste sarkastisch bei dem Gedanken.  
Er schloss die Augen, doch die Erinnerungen kamen alle wieder, ungefragt und ungewünscht. Er schlief langsam wieder ein, und träumte von einem Streit, den seine Eltern einmal vor langer Zeit gehabt hatten...

„Na, mein Schatz?" Eileen Snape küsste ihren Sohn auf die Stirn und lächelte ihn an. Ihre dunklen Augen leuchteten, als sie ihren kleinen Sohn auf den Arm nahm. „Oh, du bist ganz schön schwer, Severus." Der kleine Junge schmiegte sich an sie und wollte nie wieder loslassen. Es kam selten genug vor, dass seine Mutter ihn hochnahm und ihn liebkoste. Eileen Snape war eine hübsche Frau, doch ihre Gesichtszüge waren hart. Über allem thronte ein blaues Auge, dass sie sich vergangene Nacht zugezogen hatte. Ihrer Nachbarin hatte sie erzählt sie sein die Treppe heruntergefallen, doch diese alte neugierige Vettel von nebenan wusste es eh schon besser. Der junge Snape war gewalttätig, schon seit Jahren. Manchmal konnte man ihn fluchen hören bis ins Nachbarhaus. Severus schaute auf das blaue Auge und sagte dann mit piepsiger Stimme: „Mama? Was ist das?" Eileen wurde rot und setzte ihren Jungen so schnell ab, wie sie ihn hochgenommen hatte. „Nichts, Severus, nichts. Geh mit Thomas spielen." Severus stand da und starrte seine Mutter an, ungläubig und auch ein wenig traurig. „Aber...Mama...Thomas ist weggezogen...schon vor drei Monaten." Eileen starrte ihren Sohn lange an. Wie er dasteht, dachte sie. Sechs Jahre alt und schon so...so erwachsen. „Dann geh bitte in dein Zimmer spielen. Ich werde Abendessen machen. Dein Vater wird sicher bald kommen." Sie strich sich hektisch eine Strähne aus dem blassen Gesicht und ging in die Küche. Severus seufzte und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer. Es war karg eingerichtet, ein Bücherregal an einer Wand, ein Bett an der anderen, auf dem Teppichboden eine elektrische Eisenbahn. Tobias Snape hatte nie viel Geld übrig für seine Familie, meist vertrank er es im örtlichen Pub. Irgendetwas nagte an seinem Vater, er wusste nur nicht was. Severus setzte sich auf den Boden und ließ ein paar Runden lang seine Eisenbahn fahren. Dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Einige Fliegen hingen dort. Eine Stunde lag er auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Er vermisste Thomas. Thomas war der einzige, der ihn nie für komisch oder anders gehalten hatte. Thomas war der einzige gewesen, der sehr gerne mit ihm gespielt hatte. Irgendwann hörte er, wie die Gartentür zuschlug, Sein Vater war da. Severus hatte Angst vor seinem Vater.

Langsam ging er die Treppe hinab, um zu sehen, ob das Essen schon fertig war. Tobias Snape kam ins Haus, starrte seinen Sohn an, der auf der obersten Treppenstufe stand und grunzte. „Hast du deine Hausaufgaben gemacht, Junge?" „Ja." Severus nickte. „Gut." Dann verschwand sein Vater in der Küche. Severus folgte ihm. „Tobias...du kommst früh." Seine Mutter klang erschrocken. „Ich komme, wann es mir passt." , schnarrte sein Vater und schaute in den Kochtopf. „Eintopf? Schon wieder?" Eileen nickte und rührte im Eintopf. „Ja...aber er dauert noch ein wenig." „Wieso dauert er noch ein wenig? Ich habe Hunger, ich will sofort essen!" „Tobias, es dauert noch." Tobias Snapes Gesicht wurde rot vor Zorn. „Widersprichst du mir etwa?" Eileen starrte ihn an, fast panisch, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.", sagte sie leise. „Und wieso ist das Essen dann nicht fertig?" „Ich bin nicht eher-" „Dazugekommen? Machst du Witze!" Er packte ihren Arm und krallte sich an ihr fest. „Jetzt habe ich eine solche Missgeburt mit ‚magischen Kräften' zur Frau und sie schafft es nicht, mir ein anständiges Essen auf den Tisch zu zaubern!" „Tobias, bitte...du tust mir weh." Er ließ sie los und schubste sie dabei von sich. Eileen knallte mit dem Rücken gegen den Gewürzschrank und fiel zu Boden. „Mama!" Severus wollte zu ihr, aber Tobias packte ihn an der Schulter. „Hier geblieben, Freundchen." Er packte Severus an der Schulter. „Lass mich los!" Severus wurde wütend, und auf einmal ließ sein Vater ihn los, wie vom Blitz getroffen. Tobias Snapes Hand war rot, als hätte er etwas sehr heißes angefasst. Er holte aus und gab seinem Sohn eine Ohrfeige. „Los, geh zurück auf dein Zimmer." Severus fing an zu weinen, weinte vor Wut, Schmerz und Schock. Auf seiner Wange waren die roten Abdrücke der Hand seines Vaters zu sehen. Eileen hielt sich den Rücken, lag aber immernoch auf dem Boden wie ein nasser Sack. „Lass Severus in Ruhe, Tobias, bitte." Snape drehte sich zu ihr und schrie: „Was mischst du dich da ein, Weib! Irgendjemand muss dem Jungen doch Manieren beibringen, dass er nicht so wird wie du...nicht eine solche Missgeburt wird wie du!" Eileen standen die Tränen in den Augen. „Aber...du hast es doch gewusst...ich habe es dir doch gesagt." „Ach, hör auf!" Tobias packte seine Frau und stellte sie auf die Beine. Er gab ihr eine Ohrfeige und ließ dann von ihr ab. „Koch das nächste Mal etwas früher, ja? **HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN!**" Eileen schluchzte, nickte dann und wischte sich die Tränen mit einem weißen Taschentuch ab. Severus weinte immernoch. Tobias packte seinen Sohn und zerrte ihn zur Treppe. „Geh nach oben." Er gab seinem Sohn einen Schubs, so dass dieser auf die Treppenstufen fiel. „Heute abend wirst du dich nicht mehr blicken lassen... irgendjemand wird euch magischen Missgeburten schon noch Manieren beibringen." Severus rannte die Stufe hinauf, in sein Zimmer hinein und schmiss sich heulend auf sein Bett.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo zum zweiten Kapitel!  
Diese Erinnerung handelt von dem glücklichen Tag, als Severus seine Einladung nach Hogwarts auf höchst ungewöhnliche Weise erhält_

_Da ich im Moment viel Zeit und wenig zu tun habe, habe ich gestern dieses Kapitel vollendet, hoffe es trifft euren Geschmack_

Kapitel 2:

Ein Blitz schlug irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald ein und weckte Snape aus seinen Träumen. Schweißgebadet schlug er die Augen auf und starrte eine Weile in die Finsternis, bevor er sich seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch nahm und leise ein "Lumos" hauchte. Er schaute mit dem beleuchteten Zauberstab auf die kleine Uhr, die neben seinem Bett auf dem Nachttisch stand. 2 Uhr und 5 Minuten. Er hatte nur zehn Minuten geschlafen. Seufzend wischt er sich die Haare aus dem blassen, nassen Gesicht und zog seine Knie an. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, was er geträumt hatte. Sein Vater... Snape schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf halb auf die angezogenen Knie. Er ballte seine Fäuste, bis sie weiß wurden. Er hasste seinen Vater. Hatte ihn gehasst, schon als er ein kleiner Junge war. Zuerst hatte er sich nur vor ihm gefürchtet, doch irgendwann hatte er gewusst, dass er seinem Vater überlegen war. Überlegen durch eine Gabe, die er von Geburt an besessen hatte - aber bis zu seinem elften Lebensjahr nichts von ihr gewusst hatte...

Severus kam die Treppe hinuntergetrottet, ein Spielzeugauto in der Hand, und betrat die Küche. Eileen, der Rücken krumm, das Gesicht vorzeitig gealtert, stand am Ofen und schürte die Glut. "Mama?" Eileen drehte sich ruckartig um, die Augen weit, die Miene schuldbewusst und ertappt. "Oh, Severus...das Essen ist noch nicht fertig." Sie drehte sich schnell um und schürte die Glut schneller. Severus setzte sich in die Küche und stellte sein Auto auf dem Tisch ab, ein Geschenk zu seinem elften Geburtstag im Januar war es gewesen. Eine lange Zeit saß er still da und musterte seine Mutter, die nun wieder am Herd stand und fast panisch in den Töpfen rührte. Sein Vater würde bald heimkommen. "Severus, kümmere dich doch bitte mal um den Heizofen." Severus stand auf und schlenderte zu dem Ofen, einem alten, hässlichen Ding in einer Ecke der Küche, das nie richtig warm wurde und nie Wärme spendete - sein Vater wollte dennoch keinen neuen Ofen kaufen. Er schürte die Glut. Anscheinend hatte seine Mutter gerade eine Menge Papier an den Ofen verfüttert.

"Hast du schon deine Hausaufgaben gemacht?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein." "Mach sie lieber, bevor...bevor du sie vergisst." Bevor dein Vater heimkommt, hatte sie sagen wollen. Mit rotem Kopf rührte sie weiter in einem Zopf. Severus stand seufzend auf und verschwand nach oben. Nach einiger Zeit hörte er, wie es an der Tür klingelte. Er wunderte sich. Eigentlich kam nie Besuch. Freunde hatte er keine. Er brauchte keine. Seine Mutter hatte auch keine Freunde. Severus verließ sein Zimmer und ging die Treppe hinunter, um die Tür aufzumachen. Seine Mutter kam ihm zuvor, sie trat aus der Küche und wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab, bevor sie schließlich die Tür öffnete. Severus blieb auf der untersten Treppenstufe stehen. Er wollte wissen, wer geklingelt hatte, wer ihn und seine Mutter besuchen kam. Als Eileen die Tür aufmachte und sah wer geklingelt hatte, trat sie einen angstvollen Schritt zurück. "Dumbledore?" Severus reckte sich, um zu sehen, wie der Mann oder die Frau Dumbledore wohl aussahen. Was er sah, gefiel ihm. Er hatte noch nie einen solchen Menschen gesehen. Einen Menschen, der einen Umhang trug, und einen langen Bart hatte. Und lange Haare. Eine goldene halbmondförmige Brille hatte er auch, die auf einer krummen Nase saß. Er sah irgendwie aus wie der Weihnachtsmann. Severus glaubte nicht an den Weihnachtsmann, aber trotzdem sah Dumbledore so aus.

Der alte Mann lächelte. "Eileen. Schön, dich zu sehen...zwölf Jahre sind es her." Der Mann seufzte. Eileen starrte ihn nur an und sagte nichts. "Willst du mich nicht hereinlassen." "Ähm...doch." Man sah deutlich, dass sie eigentlich nicht wollte. Dumbledore lächelte sie wieder an und starrte nun auf Severus. Er trat ins Treppenhaus und ging auf Severus zu. "Du bist Severus, nehme ich an?" Severus nickte einfach nur. Er starrte Dumbledore mit großen Augen an. Dumbledore lächelte, sah ihm lange und tief in die Augen und gab ihm dann die Hand. "Ich bin Albus Dumbledore." Severus nahm die Hand und schüttelte sie. "Kommt...kommt in die Küche, Dumbledore. Severus, geh auf dein Zimmer!" "Ja, Mama." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu und trat dann in die Küche, sein langer Umhang wehte hinter ihm her. Seine Mutter folgte ihm. Sie sah blass aus. Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Severus schlich langsam die Treppe hinunter und legte sein Ohr an die hölzerne Küchentür. "Wie geht es dir Eileen?", hörte er Dumbledore sagen. "Oh...gut, gut." Seine Mutter klang ausweichend. "Ah...ja, das sieht man." Dumbledore machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, das er kein Wort glaubte. "Ihr seid sicher nicht hergekommen, um zu wissen, wie es mir geht.", sagte Eileen etwas trotzig. "Nein...du weißt, wieso ich hier bin."

Eileen schwieg lange, bevor sie etwas sagte. Severus starrte durchs Schlüsselloch und sah, dass seine Mutter einen roten Kopf hatte. "Nein, tut mir leid." "Eileen...bitte. Du weißt, dass es um den Jungen geht." Eileen sah auf den Ofen, das Gesicht immernoch rot. "Was wollt ihr von ihm, Dumbledore?" "Du weißt es, Eileen. Er soll seinen Platz in unserer Welt einnehmen." "Das erlaube ich nicht." "Wo hast du die ganzen Briefe hin?" Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Eileen sah zu Boden, dann wieder zum Ofen, in dem die Glut noch rot leuchtete. "Verstehe.", sagte Dumbledore. "Wenn Tobias die Briefe sehen würde...er würde ausrasten... mich schlagen." Eileen setzte sich an den Küchentisch neben Dumbledore und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Dumbledore ergriff eine ihrer Hände und drückte sie. "Dann musst du doch einsehen, wieso es so wichtig ist, dass Severus in unsere Welt kommt...und du solltest auch wieder mitkommen. Das hier ist nicht dein Platz...du bist nicht glücklich. Deine Eltern vermissen dich." Eileen starrte Dumbledore an. Tränen hatte sie in den Augen. Severus draußen vor der Tür stutzte...seine Mutter hatte nie erwähnt, dass seine Großeltern noch lebten. "Wie geht es ihnen?" "Deinen Eltern geht es gut." Eileen nickte beruhigt. "Ich kann nicht, Albus. Ich habe Tobias geschworen, nach unserer Hochzeit nicht mehr zu zaubern. Ich werde meinen Schwur halten." "Hast du ihm auch versprochen, Tag ein Tag aus nur hier in eurem Haus zu leben, ohne je wieder deine Welt zu betreten?" Eileen nickte. Dumbledore seufzte. "Tobias Snape ist es nicht wert, Eileen." Sie fing an zu schluchzen. "Ich weiß es doch, Dumbledore. Aber er ist mein Mann, er wird wissen, was das Richtige für uns ist." "Für dich und Severus?" Sie nickte. "Ja...und ich will nicht, dass Severus nach Hogwarts geht. Tobias...würde ihn schlagen." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Dann nahm er ein Bonbon aus einem silbernen Döschen und lutschte es. Eileen bot er auch eines an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Zitronenbrausebonbons? Die sind wirklich lecker...ich liebe sie.", meinte Dumbledore. Eileen schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

"Naja...vielleicht will Severus ja eines." Dumbledore drehte sich zur Tür. Severus draußen hielt den Atem an. Dumbledore lächelte die Tür an und nickte. Langsam öffnete Severus die Tür und streckte schuldbewusst seinen Kopf herein. "Danke." Er ging auf Dumbledore zu und bekam ein Zitronenbrausbonbon, dass er genussvoll lutschte. Eileen starrte ihn vorwurfsvoll an, beließ es aber dabei. "Wieso seid Ihr also hier, Dumbledore?", fragte Eileen. "Ich habe Severus etwas zu geben." Damit zog er aus einer Tasche in seinem Umhang einen dicken, pergamentenen Brief heraus und übergab ihn mit würdevoller Miene Severus. Eileen schüttelte den Kopf und sah weg, als ob sie dies für einen Fehler hielte. Severus bekam nie Post, er starrte Dumbledore an. Dieser nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Severus öffnete den Umschlag, der an "Severus Snape, Küche, Spinner´s End" addresiert war und las den Brief. Nach der Lektüre sah er auf. "Ich bin ein Zauberer?" Seine Mutter schluchzte. Dumbledore nickte lächelnd. "Ja...und ich wette du wirst einmal sogar ein sehr guter...so wie deine Mutter eine sehr gute Hexe war." Severus starrte auf seine Mutter. "Mama?" Eileen sagte nichts und wich seinem Blick aus. Dumbledore nickte wieder. "Ja...sie war wirklich eine gute Schülerin in Hogwarts...und eine gute Hexe...bis sie deinen Vater heiratete und der Hexerei anscheinend für immer abschwor." Severus starrte auf den Brief. Wieso hatte seine Mutter das getan? Es wäre alles so viel leichter gewesen...sie hätte seinen Vater verhexen können. In ein Schwein oder eine Ratte oder eine Kuh...Severus verstand nun, wieso sein Vater seine Mutter immer magische Missgeburt nannte...früher hatte er immer gedacht, das wäre einfach ein weiteres der Schimpfwörter, die sein Vater für ihn und seine Mutter hatte. Dumbledore lächelte immernoch. "Ich wundere mich, dass du keinen Zweifel daran hegst, ob du wirklich ein Zauberer bist.", meinte er dann und nahm sich ein weiteres Bonbon. Severus sah auf und blickte ihm in die Augen. "Nein, ich glaube Ihnen. Sie sind doch auch einer, oder nicht? Sie sehen so...merkwürdig aus." Dumbledore lachte. Eileen sagte immernoch nichts. "Ja, ich bin auch einer. Ich bin der Schulleiter von Hogwarts." Wieder das freundliche Lächeln.

"Der Schulleiter kommt um mir meinen Brief persönlich zu überbringen?" Severus´ Augen leuchteten auf. Er fühlte sich wichtig, und freute sich darüber. Dumbledore nickte. "Ja...auf normalem Wege schienen die Brief dich nicht zu erreichen...und da ich deine Mutter sowieso einmal wiedersehen wollte, dachte ich, ich besuche euch." Eileen schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Ich kann Severus nicht nach Hogwarts schicken. Tobias würde es nicht erlauben...ich habe kein Geld für die Schulsachen." "Das ist kein Problem, Eileen, dem Jungen wird es sicher nichts ausmachen, deine alten Bücher zu bekommen...du hast sie doch sicher noch irgendwo?" Eileen nickte. "Meine...meine Eltern haben sie." Severus konnte hören, dass seine Mutter einen Kloß im Hals hatte. "Eileen, ich denke, du solltest das tun, was für deinen Jungen am besten ist. Schicke ihn nach Hogwarts, ich werde mit deinem Ehemann reden." Eileen seufzte. "Dazu werdet Ihr auch sofort Gelegenheit haben." Sie sah aus dem Fenster auf einen betrunkenen Snape, der den Garten entlang zur Haustür torkelte. "Ah ja.", sagte Dumbledore nur. Die Haustür ging auf und wenig später stand Tobias Snape im Türrahmen der Küchentür. "Tobias...das ist Professor...Professor Dumbledore." Snape starrte Dumbledore an, dann spukte er auf den Boden. "Einer von deiner Sippe, dem Aussehen nach. Raus aus meinem Haus, Mister." Dumbledore lächelte Snape ruhig an und grüßte ihn freundlich. "RAUS!", brüllte Snape nur. Bis er auf einmal vom Boden abhob und einen Meter hoch in der Luft hing, wobei sein Kopf an die Decke stieß. So sehr der betrunkene Snape schrie und zeterte, es half nichts. Dumbledore zwinkerte Severus zu. Severus lächelte schüchtern zurück.

"Eileen, geh doch mit deinem Sohn hinauf. Ich glaube, ich werde einmal mit deinem Mann reden, von Mann zu Mann." Eileen stand auf und zog den fasziniert auf seinen schwebenden Vater schauenden Severus mit sich aus der Küche. Sie beide setzten sich auf die oberste Treppenstufe, Seite an Seite, und schwiegen. Severus hätte seine Mutter am liebsten mit 1000 Fragen bestürmt, aber er schwieg. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Mutter nicht reden wollte. Nicht im Moment. Er rückte näher zu seiner Mutter und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Langsam hob Eileen einen Arm und zog ihren Sohn an sich heran. Lehnte ihren Kopf auf seinen und schluchzte ein wenig. So saßen sie da, eine Ewigkeit fast, aneinandergeschmiegt. Severus fühlte sich so froh wie nie in seinem Leben. Er würde Spinner´s End verlassen, und nach Hogwarts gehen. Er war ein Zauberer. Auch wenn es noch nicht sicher war, ob sein Vater ihn gehen lassen würde. Aber er glaubte fest daran, dass Dumbledore es schaffen würde, seinen Vater irgendwie zu überzeugen. Im diesem Moment traute Severus Dumbledore alles zu. Ja, Severus würde nach Hogwarts gehen, und dort würde er sicher lernen, wie er seinen Vater in ein Schwein verzaubern konnte. Er freute sich unbändig darauf. Snape seufzte. Ja... damals hatte er Dumbledore alles zugetraut, er schämte sich nun ein wenig, dass dies in seiner frühen Erwachsenenzeit nicht mehr der Fall gewesen war. Wenn auch nicht für lange. Snape setzte sich auf einen Sessel und starrte weiter zum Fenster hinaus, wo die Blitze ein Naturschauspiel nach seinem Geschmack veranstalteten und der Regen immernoch die Scheibe hinabtröpfelte.


	3. Chapter 3

_Da ich im Moment ne Menge Zeit und wenig zu tun habe, habe ich gestern das dritte Kapitel vollendet ("Es lebt!"), in dem Severus eine relativ glückliche Erinnerung durchlebt - den Moment, in dem er zum ersten Mal seine Großeltern trifft. Aber auch diese Erinnerung ist gespickt mit Enttäuschungen und Brutalitäten seitens seines Vaters (komisch, ich hab irgendwie die totale Abscheu gegenüber Snape senior)___

_Naja, euch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! Kommis und Kritik sind erwünscht! ;)___

_LG, NutmegOfConsolation_

Kapitel 3:

Snape saß in seinem Sessel, zählte die Blitze und fühlte sich unwohl. Er wollte sich eigentlich gar nicht an all das erinnern.  
Obwohl es auch schöne Erinnerungen in seiner Kindheit gegeben hatte...nur nicht so viele, das stand fest.

Zum Beispiel war es ein gutes Gefühl gewesen, als Dumbledore schließlich aus der Küche herausgestapft kam, immernoch dieses leicht bübische Grinsen auf den Lippen. Severus schälte sich aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter und rannte die Treppe hinunter, um zu sehen, ob sein Vater noch lebte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn dem nicht so sei. Dumbledore strich dem Jungen im Vorbeigehen über das dichte schwarze Haar und ging dann die Treppe hinauf zu Eileen. Severus streckte seinen Kopf in die Küche hinein. Sein Vater saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür am Küchentisch. "Verschwinde, du Missgeburt.", knurrte er. Severus erschrak, als er den Hass in der Stimme seines Vaters wahrnahm und sprang wieder die Stufen hinauf, wo Dumbledore neben seiner Mutter auf der obersten Stufe saß und einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte.

"Keine Sorge, Eileen, es wird alles gut.", murmelte Dumbledore, als er Severus erblickte und ihn freundlich anlächelte. "Du hast noch zwei Monate Zeit, bis du in die Schule musst. Ich dachte es wird vielleicht einmal Zeit für dich, deine Großeltern kennen zulernen." Severus wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte...irgendwie war alles zuviel: er hatte heute erfahren, dass er ein Zauberer war, dass seine Mutter eine Hexe gewesen war und das er immernoch Großeltern irgendwo hatte. Eine Menge zum Verdauen. Und er wusste nicht, was Dumbledore mit seinem Vater angestellt hatte, dass dieser so entkräftet am Küchentisch gesessen hatte. "Ich werde deinen Großeltern eine Eule schicken, damit sie erfahren, wann sie dich abholen können. Morgen wäre dir recht?" Severus nickte perplex. Eine Eule? "Eileen, habt ihr einen Kamin?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Naja, dann müssen deine Eltern apparieren...wird ihnen sowieso viel lieber sein." Dumbledore kicherte. "Deine Großeltern werden sich unbändig freuen."

Severus lächelte leicht. Irgendwie freute er sich darauf, die Menschen kennen zulernen, von denen er seit elf Jahren dachte, dass sie tot wären. Auch Eileen lächelte leicht. "Ich werde einen Zitronenkuchen backen...den hat Vater immer so sehr geliebt." Bei der Erwähnung von Zitronenkuchen seufzte Dumbledore.

Am nächsten Tag roch es in Spinner's End nach Zitronenkuchen. Tobias Snape hatte bisher kein Wort gesagt sondern nur hasserfüllt in die Gegend gestarrt. Severus saß seinem Vater gegenüber am Küchentisch und versuchte, wenigstens einen Blick in dessen rotumränderte Augen zu erhaschen. Snape sah auf, Hass auf seinen Sohn in seinen Augen und seinem ganzen Gesicht. Eileen stand am Backofen und beobachtete, wie der Kuchen schön braun wurde. "Was glotzt du so, du Missgeburt?", zischte Snape irgendwann. Severus starrte ihn erschrocken an. "Aber, Papa..." Snape holte aus und gab Severus solch eine schallende Ohrfeige, dass dieser nach rechts hin vom Stuhl fiel. Die Haut im Gesicht brannte und er schlug sich beim Sturz die Knie an. Snape stand auf und zerrte Severus an den Haaren nach oben. "Geh auf dein Zimmer bis meine Schwiegereltern kommen." Er stieß Severus weit von sich, dieser knallte nochmals auf den harten Boden. Severus blieb einfach liegen. Er wunderte sich nur. Wieso war sein Vater immernoch so brutal, trotz der Unterredung mit Dumbledore? Severus seufzte und rappelte sich dann auf. Seine Mutter stand am Herd, mit großen Augen, erschrockenen Augen, aber sie sagte nichts. "Jetzt verschwinde. Aber ich sage dir eines: nur weil ich dir wider Willens erlaube, dass du auf diese Schule' gehst"- dabei spuckte er verächtlich auf den Boden-"heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich dich liebe. Im Gegenteil - ich wünschte du wärest nie geboren worden. Ich wünschte, ich hätte nie geheiratet. Ihr habt mein Leben verpfuscht." Eileen standen die Tränen in den Augen. "Aber...aber du hast doch-" "Ach, halt's Maul."

Snape stand auf und starrte sie hasserfüllt an. Dann drehte er sich um und stapfte zur Tür hinaus. Im Vorbeigehen gab er seinem ungeliebten Sohn eine solchen Stoß, dass dieser mit dem Kopf gegen den Türrahmen knallte. Für einige Zeit wurde alles um Severus herum dunkel.

Als Severus wieder die Augen aufschlug, wusste er instinktiv, dass sein Vater ihn und seine Mutter für immer verlassen hatte. Er würde erst in einem Jahr erfahren, dass sein Vater an diesem Tag betrunken das Ufer hinabgefallen war und sich dabei das Genick gebrochen hatte. Das erste, was er sah, nachdem die Sterne vor seinen Augen aufgehört hatten zu tanzen, waren zwei paar dunkle Augen in einem runzligen Gesicht. "Wie geht es dir, mein Junge?" Eine fremde, alte Männerstimme von hoch oben hatte das Wort direkt an ihn gerichtet. "Eileen, der Junge ist in Ordnung." Seine Mutter stand immer noch am Herd, immernoch mit demselben starren Blick und Tränen in den Augen. Sie knüllte geschockt ein Taschentuch in ihrer rechten Hand zusammen. Severus rieb sich den Kopf. Etwas Blut war auf seiner Hand, als er sie wieder wegzog. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte sein Großvater nochmals. "Gut...gut, denke ich." Er starrte auf seine Hand, dann wieder auf das runzlige Gesicht. Er sah in das Gesicht seiner Großmutter. Es war ein freundliches Gesicht, eben so, wie die Gesichter von Großmüttern sind.  
Severus rappelte sich hoch und starrte seine Großeltern an. Seine Großmutter war klein, mit grauem, zu einem Dutt gebundenem Haar, dunklen Augen und schmalen Lippen in einem runzligen, breiten Gesicht. Sein Großvater war groß, hatte weißes Haar und einen irgendwie gefährlichen Blick. Seine grauen Augen musterten Severus von oben bis unten. Severus starrte schüchtern zurück. Edward Prince nickte irgendwann zufrieden und streckte seinem Enkel die Hand entgegen. "Severus, ich bin dein Großvater. Schön, dich endlich einmal zu treffen."


	4. Chapter 4

_Wie gesagt, ich habe viel Zeit, viele Ideen und außer schreiben, lesen und schlafen nicht viel zu tun im Moment (wie das eben so ist wenn man grade aus der Schule kommt und noch kein Semesteranfang ist )__  
__Da ich anscheinend gerade eine schöpferisch kreative Phase habe, habe ich schon das nächste Kapitel "vollendet".___

_Hier erfährt man, wie es kommt, dass Severus trotz halber Muggelherkunft bei Schulanfang mehr Flüche beherrschte als so mancher Siebtklässler, auch wird hier der Grundstein gelegt für Severus' Todesserdasein _

4 Kapitel:  
Snape seufzte. Sein Großvater...den Mann, den er nun am meisten hasste, gleich neben seinem Vater.  
Damals wäre ihm nie im Traum eingefallen, dass er irgendwann für seinen Großvater keine Liebe mehr spüren würde. Genauso wenig wie für seinen Vater. Anders als seine Mutter war er nicht betrübt gewesen, als er erfuhr, dass sein Vater tot war.

Das einzige, an das er sich erinnerte, wenn die Sprache auf seinen Vater kam, waren Schläge, Tritte, Beschimpfungen und Misshandlungen. An seinem Vater hatte etwas genagt, unaufhörlich, seit seinem Tag der Hochzeit, als Eileen ihm verraten hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war. Das Gefühl der Minderwertigkeit. Sein Vater hatte sich seiner Mutter unterlegen gefühlt und dies mit Erniedrigung derselbigen kompensiert. Und Schlägen. Snape wollte schon als zehnjähriger nie werden wie sein Vater... letzten Endes war es aber die Schuld des Großvaters, dass er in gewisser Weise doch so wurde. Aber daran wollte er sich nicht erinnern, lieber wollte er sich an die Zeit nach dem ersten Treffen mit seinen Großeltern erinnern, der schönsten Zeit seines Lebens...

Die nachfolgenden Wochen waren sehr schön gewesen. Seine Großeltern, wahnsinnig vor Freude, ihre verlorene Tochter plus deren Sohn wiedergefunden zu haben, war unbändig. Noch am selben Tag musste seine Mutter auf Anweisung ihrer Eltern die Koffer packen. Severus freute sich darauf, mal etwas anderes zu sehen als das kahle Haus, in dem er die ganzen elf Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte. "Fahren wir mit dem Auto? Oder mit dem Zug?", fragte er seine Großmutter aufgekratzt. Seine Großmutter, eine liebevolle Dame Mitte 60, schluckte ein Stück Zitronenkuchen hinunter und strich ihm über das rabenschwarze Haar. "Keine Sorge, Severus, wir Zauberer haben andere Mittel und Wege." Sie lächelte ihn an.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich rundum glücklich. Er fühlte sich stark, und wusste, das er nichts von seinem Vater zu befürchten hatte wenn seine Großeltern hier waren. Nach dem Essen standen seine Großeltern auf, zogen ihre Reiseumhänge an und Eileens Vater meinte zu seiner Tochter: "Eileen, du hast doch sicher nicht vergessen, wie man appariert?" Eileen schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hoffe nicht, Vater.", meinte sie. Edward Prince lächelte Severus an: "Du wirst dich ganz fest an deiner Mutter festhalten. Sie wird dich beim Apparieren mitnehmen." "Apparieren?", fragte Severus neugierig. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er viel würde lernen müssen wenn er mit den anderen Zaubererkindern mithalten wollte.  
Eileen umklammerte ihren Sohn und das Gepäck...und dann war die Küche in Spinner's End plötzlich leer und verlassen.

Severus lebte sich im Haus seiner Großeltern gut ein, und auch seine Mutter blühte auf, nahm wieder zu und bekam rosige Backen. Dennoch lauerte ein Schatten unter ihren dunklen Augen, der Severus nicht verborgen blieb.  
Er freute sich auf die Schule, er war gespannt, wie es in Hogwarts aussehen würde. Eines Tages, nach einem Besuch in der bunten, aufregenden Winkelgasse, wo seine Großeltern ihm einen neuen Zauberstab gekauft hatten (die Schulbücher bekam er alle gebraucht von seiner Mutter), stöberte Severus in der Bibliothek seines Großvaters herum, einem dunklen Raum in den kein Sonnenlicht fiel und der nur durch ein paar durchschnittlich helle Kerzen erhellt wurde. Sein Großvater besaß eine riesige Auswahl an Zauberbüchern, die meisten mit Anleitungen zum Zaubertränke brauen oder einfachen Zaubern. Ein Buch jedoch hatte Severus' ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt, ein roteingebundenes, ledernes Buch, auf dessen Rücken in schwarzen Lettern stand "Dunkle Flüche und deren Anwendung".

Severus nahm die Leiter, die an einem Regal angelehnt stand und stellte die Leiter so auf, dass er bequem an das Buch kommen konnte. Er nestelte es aus dem Regal heraus und ging nach draußen in den Garten, wo die Sonne schien. Er setzte sich unter einen großen Baum und schlug das Buch auf. Er las eine Stunde darin, dann noch eine. Er fand das Buch wahnsinnig interessant und suchte nach einem Zauberspruch, mit dem man Menschen verfluchen konnte, alles im Gedenken an seinen Vater, von dem er nicht wusste, das dieser bereits tot war. Er fand zwar nicht das Gewünschte, doch er entdeckte eine Menge anderer Flüche, die er sofort mit seinem Zauberstab (den er zu dieser Zeit immer bei sich trug) an Käfern, die im Gras spazierten, ausprobierte. Einige dieser Flüche, von denen Severus keine Ahnung hatte, was sie eigentlich bewirkten, ließen die Käfer zerplatzen, andere richteten gar nichts aus. Vielleicht sind Käfer einfach zu klein für solche Flüche, dachte Severus nachdenklich. Er erspähte ein Eichhörnchen in Gras, das nach Nüssen suchte. Ohne groß nachzudenken richtete Severus seinen Zauberstab auf das Eichhörnchen und sagte: "Verte statum!" Das Eichhörnchen wurde von unsichtbaren Kräften nach hinten gerissen, wirbelte in der Luft und kam einige Meter weiter wieder auf dem Boden auf. Es war unversehrt, aber verwirrt und rannte sofort weg. Severus war sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Begierig las er weiter, probierte weiter an Käfern einige interessant klingende Flüche und war zufrieden mit sich. Er hatte nur ein Ziel vor Augen: sich bei seinem Vater rächen für all das, was dieser seiner Mutter und ihm angetan hatte. Bei dem Gedanken funkelten die Augen des elfjährigen Jungen fast bösartig.

Beim Abendessen an diesem Abend erzählte Severus seiner Familie, was er in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Er hatte erwartet, dass seine Großeltern ihm verbieten würden, das Buch weiter zu benutzen, aber lediglich seine Großmutter tadelte ihn dafür, einfach alle Bücher aus des Großvaters Bibliothek herauszunehmen ohne zu wissen, wie gefährlich manche waren. Sein Großvater jedoch schmunzelte unmerklich. "Junge, du beweist großes Interesse am Lernen...", sagte er nur und seine Augen blitzen. Severus nickte: "Ja...ich habe schon alle meine Schulbücher durchgelesen." "Wieso das denn, mein Schatz?", fragte seine Großmutter. Eileen, die sich die meiste Zeit aus der Unterhaltung ausklinkte, sah ihn ebenso fragend an wie ihre Mutter. "Na...natürlich, damit ich nicht hinter den anderen herhinke, die aus Zaubererfamilien kommen." "DU kommst auch aus einer Zaubererfamilie.", meinte sein Großvater. Severus nickte. "Ich weiß...aber das weiß ich erst seit einer Woche." Seine Großmutter lächelte ihn an. "Keine Sorge, mein Junge. Es gibt noch eine Menge anderer Muggelgeborener, die in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen...du wirst sicher nicht hinterherhinken." "Severus ist kein Muggelgeborener.", meinte sein Großvater knapp. Eileen wollte etwas sagen, klappte aber wieder den Mund zu. Sie entschied sich, zu schweigen. Sie wusste, dass dies seit langem die bequemste Lösung war.

Am nächsten Tag saß Severus wieder unter dem großen, schattenspendenden Baum und lernte einige Flüche auswendig, die gut und interessant klangen. Wie aus dem Nichts bäumte sich jemand vor ihm auf. Er sah hoch und blickte in die grauen Augen seines Großvaters. "Guten Tag, Severus." "Hallo.", meinte Severus und legte das Buch beiseite. Seufzend und ächzend setzte sich sein Großvater neben ihn ins Gras und nahm das lederne Buch in die Hand. "Interessant, dieses Buch, nicht wahr?", fragte er mit gespieltem Desinteresse. Severus nickte eifrig. "Ja...ich habe schon einige Fluchnamen auswendig gelernt." Sein Großvater seufzte und strich sich über das lichte Haar. "Wirklich...?" Severus nickte wieder. "Ja." "Weißt du, da du ein solches Interesse hegst...möchtest du, dass ich dich an Hand dieses wirklich guten Buches-", Edward tippte auf das rote, lederne Buch- "ein wenig im Zaubern unterrichte?" Severus' Augen fingen an begeistert zu glänzen. "Ja, das fände ich wunderbar!" Sein Großvater lächelte zufrieden. "Gut...aber sag nichts davon deiner Großmutter oder deiner Mutter...das wird ein Geheimnis zwischen uns beiden bleiben, mein Junge." Er zwinkerte Severus zu. Severus lächelte zurück. Er war erst eine Woche hier und fühlte sich so, als ob er schon ewig in der Zaubererwelt gelebt hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

_Und schon bin ich wieder da! Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, aber eigentlich brauche ich für das Schreiben eines Kapitels immer viel länger als es hier bei dieser FF der Fall ist. Vielleicht liegt das am Überschuss an Zeit den ich im Moment habe, vielleicht aber auch einfach daran, dass das Schreiben dieser FF mir so viel Spaß bereitet. Ich wollte schon immer eine FF über Severus' Vergangenheit schreiben (wie 1000 andere Schreiberlinge ja auch), aber mir ist nie der richtige Weg eingefallen, diese Erinnerungen zu verpacken._

_Das Gute an Snape ist, das man trotz seiner Präsenz in den Büchern nicht viel über ihn weiß und ich deswegen einige Freiheiten habe, was den Ablauf der Dinge angeht (ob ich diese Freiheit wohl auch noch nach dem 7ten Band hätte?)_

_Ich bin der Meinung, dass es das Umfeld alleine ist, dass einen Menschen prägt, und deswegen will ich ein Stück weit auch aufzeigen, wie selbst so nette Jungens wie Sevi bei falschem Umgang böse werden können_

_Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn - hier ist das nächste Kapitel, in dem Severus von seinem Oppa Unterricht im Zaubern bekommt und an seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts schon eine Menge Probleme seitens zweier junger (baldiger) Gryffindors an der Backe hat. Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünsche ich allen Interessierten. Man sieht sich bald wieder (hab grad so 'nen Schreibrappel)  
Kritik, ob negativer oder postiver Art, ist erwünscht, wenn es was zum Meckern gibt, ruhig sagen!_

Kapitel 5:  
Von diesem Tag an übte Severus ständig mit seinem Großvater die Flüche, die in dem roten Buch standen. Meistens fing sein Großvater Eichhörnchen oder Vögel, die für die Experimente herhalten mussten. Severus war zuerst erschreckt, als bei einem Fluch das Eichhörnchen, das als Versuchskaninchen benutzt wurde, hin und her geschleudert wurde und sich irgendwann nicht mehr bewegte. So erschrocken war er, dass er seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ, doch sein Großvater schalt ihn daraufhin sofort und Severus riss sich zusammen. Gestern war ich auch nicht erschrocken, als das Eichhörnchen durch die Luft gewirbelte wurde, dachte er.

Er zwang sich, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wofür er dies alles tat. Von da an sah er in jedem Eichhörnchen, bei jedem Vogel, jedem anderen Lebewesen, dass sein Großvater zum Üben brachte, seinen Vater. Er machte große Fortschritte, war intelligent und hatte das nötige Potential, um dunkle Flüche auszuüben. Er hätte gerne seiner Großmutter von seinen Fortschritten erzählt, aber er durfte ja kein Wort darüber verlieren, so hatte er es seinem Großvater geschworen. Und einen Schwur wollte er einhalten.  
Er lernte viel, auch in seinen Schulbüchern, die viel interessantes beinhalteten und geheimnisvoll auf Severus wirkten, der ja erst seit kurzer Zeit seine magische Seite kannte.

Eileen war die meiste Zeit in ihrem alten Kinderzimmer, und ließ nicht viel von sich sehen. Sie fühlte sich wohl in ihrem Elternhaus, doch in Gegenwart ihres Vaters schien sie immer noch ein Stückchen kleiner und stiller zu werden. Severus machte es nichts aus, dass seine Mutter sich fast nicht um ihn kümmerte. Das war er seit elf Jahren gewohnt, und jetzt hatte er ja seine Großmutter, die anscheinend bemüht war, die ganzen elf Jahre, in denen sie ihren Enkeln nicht gesehen hatte, nachzuholen. Oftmals setzte sie sich abends neben ihren Enkel in die Bibliothek, seinen bevorzugten Aufenthaltsplatz, und las ihm vor, liebkoste ihn oder spielte einfache Zaubererspiele mit ihm. Seine Großmutter kaufte ihm einen riesigen Stapel Schokofrösche, damit er, wie sie sagte, seine Schokofroschkartensammlung beginnen konnte, etwas, das jedes anständige' Zaubererkind hatte. Schokolade mochte er nicht so, deswegen ließ er die Schokofrösche meist in den Garten springen und sammelte die Karten.

Snape seufzte wieder und begann unruhig in seinem Zimmer herumzustromern. "Ich muss schlafen...wie soll ich halb erschlagen heute den Unterricht führen?", fragte er sich selbst und wollte sich müde laufen. Es brachte aber nichts. Im Verbotenen Wald heulte es laut auf, Snape runzelte die Stirn. Werwölfe, fragte er sich. Er trat wieder ans Fenster, durch das ein heller Vollmond hereinleuchtete. Er fühlte sich wohl in Hogwarts. Das war nicht immer so gewesen, vor allem nicht in seiner Jugend.

Am Tag der Abfahrt nach Hogwarts war Severus aufgeregt und zugleich auch traurig. Er wäre so gerne noch weiter im Familienanwesen der Princes geblieben, aber leider musste er gehen. Alle waren mit ihm gekommen, um ihn auf Gleis 9 ¾ zu verabschieden. Die scharlachrote Lok gefiel Severus sehr gut, aber fast noch mehr gefiel es ihm, wie man durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 laufen musste, um auf das Gleis zu kommen. Es hatte etwas geheimnisvolles an sich, und er kannte dieses Geheimnis. Das gefiel ihm. Seine Mutter umarmte ihn tränenreich zum Abschied und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen. Seine Großmutter tat es ihr nach. Sein Großvater gab ihm die Hand und meinte zum Abschied: "Vergiss nicht, was du alles gelernt hast. Es wird dir sicher irgendwann einmal nützlich sein." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedet, stieg Severus in den Zug und suchte sich einen freien Platz.  
Er fand ein leeres Abteil und setzte sich ans Fenster. Er war bisher nur ein paar Mal in seinem Leben Zug gefahren.

Wenig später ging die Abteiltür auf und ein blonder Junge kam herein, gefolgt von einem hübschen blonden Mädchen, einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen und einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen mit harten Gesichtszügen. Der blonde Junge zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Severus, der in seinem Umhang, den seine Großeltern ihm zusammen mit einigem anderen Zaubermaterial in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatten, in einer Ecke saß und die Neuankömmlinge neugierig und schüchtern zugleich anstarrte. "Oh.", meinte der blonde Junge nur. Der dunkelhaarige Junge schmiss sich Severus gegenüber auf den Sitz und lümmelte sich dort gemütlich . "Ich bin Sirius Black.", meinte er schließlich und musterte Severus prüfend.

"Severus Snape.", stellte Severus sich vor. Er hätte gerne Severus Prince gesagt, aber er wäre sich damit vielleicht doch etwas lächerlich vorgekommen. "Snape...Snape? Eine solche Zaubererfamilie kenne ich gar nicht.", meinte der blonde Junge während er sich neben Severus setzte. Severus rückte etwas weg, um dem Jungen Platz zu machen und meinte dann: "Snape...ist auch kein Zauberername." Der blonde Junge kniff die Augen zusammen. "Bist du etwa ein...ein Schlammblut?" "Lucius!" Das blonde Mädchen seufzte und setzte sich neben Sirius. "Sag doch so etwas nicht." Severus starrte Lucius an. "Was ist denn ein Schlammblut?" "Schmutziges Blut...Kinder, die von Muggeln geboren wurden." "Ah, Bella, mach dir 'nen Korken in die Röhre." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Das blonde Mädchen band sich ihr langes seidiges Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz und meinte dann: "Ich bin Narcissa Black. Das ist meine ältere Schwester Bellatrix. Sie ist schon in der zweiten Klasse." Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen starrte Severus finster an. "Na, was ist denn? Bist du jetzt eines?", fragte sie nur. Severus schaute rundherum in alle Gesichter, etwas perplex und verwirrt.

Der blonde Junge schien ihn mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren, Sirius ihm gegenüber starrte desinteressiert aus dem Fenster, das blonde Mädchen lächelte ihn zaghaft aber trotz allem düster an, und ihre Schwester starrte nur. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein...ich bin halb und halb. Meine Mutter ist eine Prince." "Prince?" Der blonde Junge dachte nach, nickte dann zufrieden. "Mein Großvater spricht immer sehr anerkennend von Edward Prince..." "Meiner auch.", meinte Narcissa. "Das ist mein Großvater.", sagte Severus leise. "Naja...dann bist du ja nicht so schlecht.", meinte Lucius und setzte sich entspannter hin. "Muggel sind einfach..." Sirius ihm gegenüber sprang auf und meinte: "Lucius, du nervst. Ständig musst du uns belehren, was Muggel sind und wieso sie so unwürdig sind...blablabla...hörst du dich eigentlich mal reden?" Lucius starrte Sirius kühl an. "Passt dir das nicht, Black?" Sirius schaute trotzig zurück und schnappte dann: "Ich werde Regulus suchen gehen." Mit diesen Worten war er aus dem Abteil verschwunden. "Unser Cousin Sirius...", seufzte Narcissa. "Er ist manchmal etwas merkwürdig." "Er ist ein Idiot.", versetzte Bellatrix und machte ein wütendes Gesicht.

Severus saß die ganze Zeit bei den drei jungen Zauberern im Abteil und fuhr mit Lucius und Narcissa, die ebenso wie er in die erste Klasse kommen sollten, in einem Boot über den See, nachdem ein Riese sie vom Bahnsteig in einem Ort namens Hogsmeade abgeholt hatte. Severus hatte den Namen des Riesen schnell wieder vergessen, es war einfach alles so neu und anders als in seiner alten Welt, dass er viele Eindrücke zu verarbeiten hatte. Er hatte die Schlammblutsache nicht verstanden, aber immerhin hatte er von seinem Großvater erklärt bekommen, was ein Muggel ist.

Lucius, der blonde Junge, hatte ihm während der Bootsfahrt viel von Hogwarts erzählt. Er hatte ihm erzählt, dass es vier Häuser gab, und Slytherin das beste von allen war. Severus konnte mit diesen Namen gar nichts anfangen, weder Ravenclaw, noch Hufflepuff, noch Gryffindor sagten ihm auch nur das geringste. "Slytherin habe ich schon einmal gehört." Er konnte sich erinnern, dass sein Großvater gestern noch beim Abendessen gesagt hatte Hoffentlich kommt der Junge nach Slytherin'. Lucius nickte. "Da siehst du einmal, wie berühmt Slytherin im Gegensatz zu den anderen drei Gründern ist.", meinte er dann neunmal-klug. Severus sagte nichts.

Er war froh, als sie endlich im warmen, riesigen Schloss ankamen. Severus hatte es schon von außen prachtvoll und wunderschön gefunden, aber von innen fand er es noch viel besser. Es war riesig dort, mit vielen steinernen Treppen.  
Am Ende einer Treppe wartete eine Hexe auf sie, mit strengem Gesicht und dunklem Haar und quadratischen Brillengläsern. Sie stellte sich als Professor McGonagall vor. Nach einer kurzen Rede war sie verschwunden. "Hast du ein Haustier mitgebracht, eine Eule oder so?", fragte Lucius Severus. Dieser verneinte. "Ich habe eine Schneeeule dabei...Lucifer ist schon voraus geflogen.", meinte Lucius dann. "Lucifer...", murmelte Severus.

In der Menge aus Erstklässler machte er irgendwann Sirius Black aus, der neben einem Jungen mit wuscheligen Haaren stand. Sirius schlängelte sich zu Lucius, Narcissa und Severus durch, den wuschelköpfigen Jungen hinter sich hergehend. "Da bin ich wieder, Cousine Narcissa.", meinte er dann und sah sich in der Runde um. Der andere Junge trat hinter ihm hervor. "Oh, hallo, Malfoy", meinte der Junge dann gelangweilt und blickte dem Mädchen in die Augen, bevor sein Blick auf Severus fiel. "Ich bin James Potter." Er nickte Severus zu. Dieser nickte zurück. "Potter.", spuckte Lucius Malfoy genauso verächtlich aus wie Potter eben Malfoy angesprochen hatte. James grinste mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. "Und wen habt ihr da dabei?", fragte er Lucius. Lucius schaute Severus an und meinte dann: "Severus Snape. Seine Mutter ist eine Prince." James' Haltung gegenüber Severus wurde kühler. "Prince, soso...dann passt ihr ja wunderbar zusammen. Die Princes sind ja genauso wie die Malfoys." Er hatte etwas so Abwertendes in seinem Ton, dass Severus wütend wurde. "Was meinst du damit?", schnappte er. Er war selbst darüber erstaunt, wie forsch er nun den jungen Potter anfunkelte. "Du weißt genau was ich meine.", meinte James und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Na, dann viel Spaß mit den Slytherins, Schnieffelus." "Severus.", verbesserte Severus zischend. "Oh, richtig. Hört sich ja alles so gleich an." Severus wurde wütend, so wütend, dass er seinen Zauberstab zog und ein "Verte statum!" sprach. James wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, wie das Eichhörnchen im Garten damals, und kam unsanft wieder auf. Lucius, Narcissa und einige andere lachten lauthals los.

"Spinnst du!", wütete James mit hochrotem Kopf und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. Er wollte gerade ein Rictusempra sprechen, als eine eiserne Klaue ihn von hinten packte. "Was soll das?", fragte McGonagall den jungen Potter kalt. "Professor...", stotterte James und steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein. "Potter, nicht wahr? Hast du den Verstand verloren!" McGonagall schien keineswegs erfreut. James schüttelte den Kopf und wurde rot, diesmal nicht vor Zorn, sondern vor Verlegenheit. "Aber Snape hat-" "Ruhe, Potter! Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore reden und danach wirst du bei mir nachsitzen...morgen im Unterricht werde ich dir sagen, wo und wann. Ich kann es nicht fassen!" Sie schien so in Rage zu sein, dass James vorsichtshalber schwieg. Auch alle anderen schwiegen, keiner verriet, dass Severus angefangen hatte, aus Angst, vor allen anderen als Petze dazustehen. Lucius grinste breit. Sirius jedoch funkelte Severus wütend an und meinte dann mit einer Stimme voller Gift und Galle: "Das kriegst du zurück, Schnieffelus." Dann verschwand Sirius, um seinem neugewonnenen Freund James Potter beizustehen, der bei der Aussicht auf Nachsitzen die Schultern hängen ließ.

Damit hatte alles angefangen, die ganzen Problem, das ganze hin und her zwischen James, Sirius und ihm. Snape zerknüllte vor Frust ein Blatt Papier, auf dem er, um die Schlaflosigkeit zu vertreiben, Zaubertrankzutaten, die zur Neige gingen, aufgelistet hatte. Er drückte das Papier so fest zusammen, dass es ein kleiner harter Papierball wurde, den er wütend in eine Ecke des Raumes schleuderte. Seufzend stand er vom Schreibtisch auf, an den er sich vor einer Viertelstunde gesetzt hatte, und tigerte aufgerührt in seinem Schlafzimmer herum.

Es war lächerlich, dass er sich wegen Leuten wie James Potter und Sirius Black - beide mausetot, und mit Sicherheit geschah es ihnen recht - immernoch aufregte. Trotzdem sie tot waren, hasste er sie immernoch, nicht so stark wie seinen Großvater, oh nein, auch nicht so stark wie seinen Vater. Aber dennoch hasste er sie. Er tigerte hin und her und sank irgendwann in einen Sessel, wo er seinen Kopf in den Händen vergrub und die Augen schloss. "Sieh, was sie aus mir gemacht haben, Mutter. Der Hass frisst mich auf, doch ich kann nicht ohne." Es war der Hass, der ihn jeden Tag aufs neue zwang, weiterzumachen. Der Hass auf seinen Vater hatte ihn dazu gebracht, in weniger als zwei Monaten mehr Flüche zu lernen als mancher Siebtklässler sie konnte. Der Hass auf James und Sirius hatte ihn dazu gebracht, selbst Zaubersprüche zu erfinden, mehr Flüche zu lernen. Der Hass auf seinen Großvater brachte ihn dazu, jeden Tag aufs neue nicht bei dem Gedanken zu zittern, den gefährlichsten schwarzen Zauberer dieser Zeit auszuspionieren und zu verraten. "Ohne Hass bin ich leer.", flüsterte Snape und bei dem Ausspruch dieser bitteren Wahrheit schien es ihm, als müsse sein Herz in tausend winzige Stücke zerspringen.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hier kommt auch schon das nächste Kapitel, es hat keine richtige Handlung in dem Sinne, sondern ist eine Art Zusammenfassung, wie es Severus im ersten Jahr in Hogwarts ergeht.__  
__Nach dem Schuljahr kommt ein richtiger Seelenschocker auf Severus zu, der einen weiteren Grundstein für sein böses Dasein legt.__  
__Gerade der letzte Abschnitt hat viel Herzschmerz, aber so was mag ich _

_Danke für die lieben Reviews bisher, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! ___

_LG,__  
__Nutmeg___

  
Kapitel 6:  
Er erinnerte sich noch gut an seine Unterredung mit dem Sprechenden Hut. Er saß da, mindestens eine Minute, und der Hut redete auf ihn ein. "Ravenclaw...ja, Ravenclaw. Du bist klug, du hast Köpfchen. Du hast großes Potential, kleiner Snape.", hörte er die piepsige Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Nein, ich will meine ganze Familie stolz machen...Slytherin, bitte bitte.", dachte er krampfhaft, obwohl er nicht wusste, dass der Sprechende Hut seine Gedanken lesen konnte und in sein Herz hineinsehen konnte. "Slytherin...oh ja, du hast Recht, Slytherin wäre ebenso gut für dich wie Ravenclaw. Hmm... In deinem Herzen...sehe ich, dass du nur in Slytherin aufblühen wirst.", piepste die Stimme damals, ehe der Hut mit tieferer Stimme lauthals "Slytherin" rief und Severus sich zu Lucius und Narcissa setzen konnte, die beide ebenfalls Slytherins geworden waren. Lucius klatschte laut, bei Severus wie auch bei allen anderen neuen Slytherins, Bellatrix neben ihm schien unbändig vor Freude, dass ihre geliebte Schwester Narcissa die Familientradition fortführte. Etwas enttäuscht war sie, dass ihr Cousin Sirius nach Gryffindor gekommen war, ein Grund mehr für sie, ihn nicht zu mögen.

In den kommenden Monaten lebte sich Severus gut ein, doch er blieb ein Einzelgänger. Lucius und Narcissa hingen meist mit Bellatrix und deren Freunden zusammen, und Severus, der noch nie gut auf Leute zugehen gekonnt hatte, bleib meist alleine. Er lernte viel, und fand bald eine Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke, die er gerne auslebte. Zutaten zerschneiden, abwiegen und alles zusammenrühren, dabei jedoch auf die kleinsten Details achten zu müssen, machte ihm Spaß. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste interessierte ihn brennend, doch er verabscheute den Flugunterricht. Er hatte es beim ersten Mal nicht geschafft, sich auf dem Besen zu halten, der Besen hatte gebockt und ihn abgeworfen, womit sein Interesse am Fliegen sprichwörtlich verflogen war. Doch Quidditch interessierte ihn brennend. Er hatte nicht den Ehrgeiz, selbst einmal Spieler für die Slytherin - Mannschaft zu werden, aber er verfolgte jedes Spiel mit Freuden und lernte eifrig die Regeln, um auch keinen Fehler, kein Foul der Mannschaften zu verpassen.

Gleich in der ersten Woche, nachdem James Potter bei McGonagall Nachsitzen gehabt hatte, kam die Rache der beiden Gryffindors. Sirius und James lauerten ihm eines Tages in einem Korridor auf und verfluchten ihn. Der erste Fluch der beiden schmiss ihn zu Boden, doch bald darauf war ein hitziges Duell daraus erwachsen, so dass alle drei Gegner irgendwann keuchend am Boden lagen und sich wutentbrannt voneinander trennten.

Und so war es immer gewesen. Sirius und Potter gegen Severus - der alleine war. Snape spürte wieder den Hass aufglühen und trank einen Schluck Wasser, so als ob er das Gefühl wegspülen wollen würde.

Sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts war turbulent, alleine schon durch Severus' immerwährenden Kampf gegen die "Rumtreiber", wie sich Potter, Sirius und zwei andere Jungs aus Gryffindor bald spaßeshalber nannten. Was als Rauferei begonnen hatte, war bald schon zu einem Krieg geworden. Severus hätte seiner Mutter gerne davon geschrieben, wie sehr er sich hier manchmal einsam fühlte, und anfangs weinte er sich in den Schlaf, weil er alleine war. Doch er wollte seine Mutter nicht mit seinen lächerlichen Problemen belästigen, sie schrieb sowieso selten genug, und immer wortkarg.  
Irgendwann schrieb sie nicht mehr, Severus fragte nicht nach wieso, so dass er die letzten beiden Monate in Hogwarts Heimweh bekam und sich noch mehr in sein Schneckenhaus zurückzog.

Am Tag, als seine Großeltern ihn am Bahnhof abholten, freute er sich unbändig auf zu Hause. Doch seine Mutter war nicht mitgekommen zum Bahnhof. Er umarmte seine Großmutter, schüttelte seinem Großvater die dargebotene Hand und schaute sich sehnsüchtig nach seiner Mutter um. "Severus, mein Schatz..." Seine Großmutter strich ihm liebevoll eine Strähne seines Haares aus dem blassen Gesicht. "Ich muss dir etwas trauriges sagen -" Severus wurde schlecht und er fühlte sich, als müsste er jeden Moment umkippen. Seine Mutter war tot, sicher war sie tot, sonst wären seine Großeltern ihn nicht alleine hier am Bahnhof abholen gekommen. Er wurde noch blasser. "Severus...dein Vater ist tot." Sämtliche Muskel, die sich angespannt hatten in seinem hageren Körper, entspannten sich wieder. Er fühlte sich wieder glücklich. Seine Mutter lebte. Sein Vater war tot. Er hasste seinen Vater. "Wie ist es passiert?", fragte er. "Er ist die Böschung hinuntergestürzt und hat sich dabei anscheinend das Genick gebrochen...vor einem Jahr schon." "Vor einem Jahr? Wieso...wieso erfahre ich es erst jetzt? Wieso-" Sein Großvater fuhr ihm ins Wort: "Severus, alles weitere können wir zuhause besprechen. Lasst uns gehen."

Als Severus mit seinen Großeltern in deren Anwesen ankam, beorderte ihn seine Großmutter in die Küche, wo sie ihm Milch gab und ein Stück Kuchen vor ihn hinstellte. "Hier, iss, mein Schatz. Bei Niedergeschlagenheit wirkt Milch Wunder." Severus schob den Kuchenteller von sich weg. "Ich will wissen, was passiert ist." "Nun, Schatz...dein Vater ist vor einem Jahr gestorben...deine Mutter hat dies erst vor ein paar Monaten erfahren. Weißt du, sie hatte einen Brief in euerem Haus in Spinner's End auf dem Teppich gefunden, als sie vor drei oder vier Monaten zu euch nach Hause kam. Irgendjemand hat sie darin über den Tod informiert...dein Vater war natürlich längst begraben, immerhin war dies ja schon mehr als ein halbes Jahr her." "Wieso...wieso habt ihr mir dies nicht geschrieben?" Severus schob den Kuchen weiter weg. Er hatte überhaupt keinen Hunger mehr. "Deine Mutter wollte es so...Severus, deine Mutter ist schwer krank." Severus horchte auf. Vergessen war das Hochgefühl, dass es seiner Mutter gut ging, er begann wieder sich miserabel zu fühlen. "Krank?" Sein Großvater, der die ganze Zeit neben dem Küchentisch gestanden hatte, schnaubte. "Ja, krank. Verzehrt sich wegen diesem toten Muggel...spricht nicht mehr. Isst nicht viel. Liegt den ganzen Tag lang nur noch in ihrem Zimmer und starrt die Wände an." Seine Großmutter drückte seine Hand. "Severus, Schatz, es scheint als ob sie sich wegen dem Tod deines Vaters so sehr grämt." Severus starrte seine Großmutter an, und schüttelte fast panisch den Kopf. "Nein...das kann nicht sein." Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Er hatte sie geschlagen. Er hatte sie gedemütigt. Er hatte sie gehasst. Und sie verging wegen seinem Tod? Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr und wurde verzweifelt. Er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals und einen Knoten im Herzen. "Wo ist sie nun?", fragte er nach einer Weile tonlos und starrte seine Großeltern fragend an.

Leise klopfte er an die Zimmertür seiner Mutter an. Dann streckte er seinen Kopf in das abgedunkelte Zimmer. "Mama?", fragte er mit piepsiger Stimme. Eileen lag auf dem Bett und atmete schwer. Sie hob ein wenig den Kopf. "Tobias?" Severus zuckte fast zusammen, als er diesen Namen aus dem Mund seiner Mutter hörte. "Nein, Mama, ich bin es...Severus." Eileen erhob sich und stand aus dem Bett auf. Sie zog die schweren Samtvorhänge zurück, mit einiger Mühe und unter einem lauten Husten. Severus stand immernoch im Türrahmen und starrte seine Mutter ungläubig und ängstlich an. Nachdem Eileen die Vorhänge zurückgezogen hatte, kam sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. "Oh, Severus... dein Vater..." Sie fing an zu schluchzen und dann begann sie lauthals zu weinen. Severus drückte sich an sie. Eileen ging auf die Knie und begann, manisch über sein Gesicht zu fahren. "Oh...du siehst so sehr aus wie dein Vater, Severus." Sie betastete weiter sein Gesicht und schluchzte dabei. "Tobias...oh, Tobias..." Severus konnte nicht verstehen, wie seine Mutter für seinen Vater fühlte. Wie konnte sie ihn nur lieben? Dieses Scheusal lieben! Severus ging ebenfalls auf die Knie, und umarmte seine Mutter, bis ihm ebenfalls die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. Er weinte um seine Mutter, die offensichtlich den Verstand verloren hatte nach dem Tod seines ungeliebten Vaters, und er weinte um sich, um einen Jungen, der, obwohl sie noch lebte, gerade seine Mutter an etwas anderes, stärkeres verloren hatte. An Trauer und Schwermut, an Verzweiflung, die zum Tod führen konnte.


	7. Chapter 7

_Naja, viel gibts nicht zu sagen, hier ist einfach das nächste Kapitel...Vorwort gibts heute keins, aber ein Nachwort - ich bin ja öfter mal für was neues ;) __  
__Kommis und Kritik sind erwünscht, bin für alles offen! __  
_  
Kapitel 7:  
Seine Sommerferien waren alles andere als schön. Eileen wurde immer schwächer, und Severus war klar, dass sie sich selbst aufgegeben hatte. Er saß ständig an ihrem Bett, wo sie an die Zimmerdecke starrte, seine Hand hielt und immer schwächer wurde. Manchmal hustete sie. Doch nie sagte sie etwas.  
Severus' Großmutter begann bald, sich fast mehr Sorgen um ihren Enkel als um ihre Tochter zu machen. Severus wurde immer hagerer, immer blasser und seine Augen wurden immer stumpfer. Er redete fast nichts, antwortete nur noch auf Fragen, und wenn er nicht am Bett seiner Mutter saß, las er Bücher über Heilmagie, die er in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Severus' Herz bekam mehr und mehr einen Riss, den man nicht würde kitten können, soviel war seiner Großmutter klar. Sie redete viel mit ihm, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, umarmte ihn, auch wenn er sich widerstrebend dagegen wehrte.

Eines Abends war Severus in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen, ein dickes Buch über Kräuter und deren Wirkung in der Hand. Unruhig drehte er sich hin und her und redete leise im Schlaf. Plötzlich erwachte er von einem Geräusch - jemand hatte die Tür zur Bibliothek geöffnet. Er öffnete seine Augen leicht. Als er sah, dass es seine Großmutter war, schloss er sie wieder. Er wollte jetzt nicht reden.  
Seine Großmutter kam auf ihn zugeschlurft, im Morgenmantel, und nahm ihm leise das Buch aus der Hand. "Armer Junge", sagte sie, als sie das Buch zurück ins Regal gestellt und ihren Enkelsohn eine Weile betrachtet hatte. "Armer Junge." Er spürte, wie sich seine Großmutter neben ihm auf das große rote Sofa setzte und ihm zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht strich. Er schlug die Augen auf. Seine Großmutter sagte nichts, sie lächelte ihn nur hilflos an und meinte dann leise: "Du hast so viel abgenommen, Junge." Sie strich ihm über die Wangen und meinte: " Du warst einst so ein hübscher Junge, aber seit einiger Zeit gefällst du mir gar nicht. Viel zu mager und blass bist du geworden." "Ach Oma." Mehr sagte er nicht. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre schmalen Schultern und starrte zum großen Fenster hinaus in die Sterne.

Severus stand am offenen Grab und starrte hinunter auf den hölzernen Sarg. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass sich seine Mutter in dem Sarg befand. Der tote Körper seiner geliebten Mutter. Ein Monat war vergangen seit er von Hogwarts nach Hause gekommen war; eine Woche, seit seine Mutter gestorben war. Seine Großmutter stand neben ihm, ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Severus starrte geradeaus, und tat so, als wäre er gefasst. Sein Herz tat weh, es schmerzte so sehr, dass er sich sicher war, dass sein Herz in seinem Leib zersprungen war. Zersprungen in dem Moment, in dem seine Mutter den letzten Atemzug getan und das letzte Mal seine Hand gehalten hatte.

Nach der Beerdigung seiner Mutter auf dem Anwesen der Princes ging die gesamte Trauergesellschaft ins Herrenhaus, nur Severus setzte sich so wie er war - mit dunklem Anzug, weißem Hemd und schwarzer Krawatte- unter den Baum, der neben der Bibliothek sein Lieblingsplatz geworden war. Er zog seine Krawatte aus und schmiss sie auf den sandigen Boden. Dann brach er in Tränen aus und weinte einfach nur noch. Er weinte den ganzen Tag, bis er abends schließlich mit angezogenen Knien unter dem Baum eingeschlafen war, der bereits anfing, seine Blätter abzuwerfen.  
Eine Eule weckte ihn unsanft aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Er wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo er war, bis er aufstand und sich den Dreck von der Hose wischte. Ihm war kalt, doch er wollte nicht ins Warme. Er wollte alleine sein, für immer. Er wollte sterben. Langsam ging er zu dem frischem Erdhügel, unter dem seine Mutter begraben war und setzte sich daneben ins Gras. Er nahm ein wenig der frischaufgeschütteten Erde in die Hand und ließ sie durch seine Finger rinnen.

Eine Stunde später saß er immernoch dort, fühlte sich verlassen und starrte den Mond an, der ihm Licht spendete.  
Dann entschloss er sich, in sein Bett zu gehen. Als er im Haus die Treppe hinaufstolperte, von Schlaf und Schmerz gleichermaßen betäubt, hörte er die harsche Stimme seines Großvaters aus dem großelterlichen Schlafzimmer dringen.  
"Aufgegeben für einen Muggel!" Severus wusste, dass es sich hierbei nur um ein Gespräch handeln konnte, dass sich um seine Mutter drehte. "Edward, sei nicht unfair gegenüber Eileen." "Ach!" Sein Großvater klang abschätzig. "Es tut mir ja auch leid, dass sie tot ist, Anna, immerhin ist sie ebenso meine Tochter wie deine...aber dennoch...sie ist wegen eines Muggels gestorben! Eines Muggels!" "Ist gut, ich höre dich ja, ich weiß es selbst, sei nicht so laut, Edward!", hörte er die etwas ungnädige Stimme seiner Großmutter, die sich verärgert anhörte. "Anna, ich habe es Eileen vor der Hochzeit gesagt, Muggel sind es nicht wert, habe ich damals gesagt, und Schande über dich. Aber sie wollte nicht hören. Und dann hat sie auch noch ein Kind mit dem Muggel!" Severus setzte sich vor die Tür, das Ohr am Holz. Er konnte hören, wie Bettwäsche knisterte und danach die wütende Stimme seiner Großmutter, die sagte: "Lass Severus außen vor - der Junge hat gewaltiges Potential, wen kümmert es, dass er ein Halbblut ist? Ich liebe den Jungen so wie er ist, er ist ein wunderbarer Junge. Ich finde es einfach furchtbar von dir, dass du ein Problem mit der Herkunft deines einzigen Enkels hast - noch dazu eines so wunderbaren Enkels wie deinem." Seufzen . Dann sein Großvater: "Anna, das ist es ja gar nicht...ich habe auch Gefühle für den Jungen, soviel ist sicher." Eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause. "Aber Halbblut ist eben einfach Halbblut...nun, immerhin gut, dass er trotz allem ein Zauberer geworden ist, und nicht so wie sein Vater, dem Magisches anscheinend gänzlich abging. Du weißt, was ich immer sage, Halbblüter können schon von vorneherein keine so guten Zauberer werden wie wahre Reinblüter, das weiß jedes Kind - wie sollten die auch, ohne magische Verwandtschaft! Ich werde dem Jungen jedenfalls unter die Arme greifen wenn er in den Ferien hier ist, damit er wenigstens ein halbwegs anständiger Zauberer ist...ich möchte nicht, dass die Malfoys oder Lestranges über meinen Enkel reden." "Hier geht es doch nur um dich, Edward." Sein Großvater antwortete erst nichts darauf. Dann meinte er: "Anna...Muggelgeborene...du weißt wie ich zu ihnen stehe."  
Severus blieb sitzen und fühlte etwas in sich aufkeimen. Er wusste nicht, was es war.

Aber nun wusste Snape es. Ein Minderwertigkeitsgefühl war es gewesen damals. Das Gefühl, ein Nichts zu sein, schlimmer noch, ein Nichts mit unreinem Blut. Damals wurde er von dem Ehrgeiz ergriffen, besser zu sein als alle anderen. Besser zumindest als alle anderen Schlammblüter und Halbblüter. Er wollte es seinem Großvater beweisen, dass nur die Zaubererseite in ihm zählte, dass die Muggelseite ein Teil von ihm war, der nicht existent war. Der von ihm schon vor langer Zeit überwunden worden war.

Er wusste am nächsten Tag nicht mehr, wie er ins Bett gekommen war. Doch er konnte sich ganz genau an die Unterredung seines Großvaters mit seiner Großmutter erinnern. Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und blieb eine Weile in seinem Bett sitzen. War er vielleicht im ersten Jahr nicht gut genug gewesen? Er hatte keine schlechten Noten mit nach Hause gebracht, in Zaubertränke war er ausgesprochen gut gewesen, nur dieses Schlammblut Lily Evans war besser gewesen. Zumindest in Slughorns Augen. Natürlich wusste Severus, dass er besser war als diese Lily...Lucius war übrigens derselben Ansicht. Severus hatte nicht viel mit Lucius zu tun, aber sie saßen in jedem Fach nebeneinander. Meist mit Narcissa und einer ihrer Freundinnen zusammen, die ebenfalls Slytherin besuchte.  
Severus fragte sich, wie er besser werden könnte...er wollte den Rest der Ferien nutzen, um zu lernen, damit sein Großvater stolz auf ihn sein konnte, trotz seines unreinen Blutes.

Von diesem Tag an, seit der Stunde seines Entschlusses, nahm er meist mehrere Bücher aus der Bibliothek mit nach draußen und setzte sich an das Grab seiner Mutter, auf dem seine Großmutter einige Rosen hatte wachsen lassen. Dort verbrachte er die meiste Zeit des Tages, las, lernte und unterhielt sich im Geiste manchmal mit seiner toten Mutter. Jeden Tag spürte er aufs neue den eisigen Griff um sein Herz, der immer dann besonders drückte, wenn er an seine Mutter dachte. Er wurde immer stolzer darauf, dass er eine Hexe zur Mutter gehabt hatte, und seinen Vater vergaß er fast völlig.  
Das einzige, was er bis heute nicht vergessen hatte waren Schläge und Demütigungen, die er aushalten hatte müssen, und es gruselte ihn jedes Mal aufs neue, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute (was selten genug vorkam) und dabei in das Gesicht seines Vaters blickte, dass ihn grimmig anstarrte.

_  
__So, das wars für diesmal. Eigentlich schreibe ich kein Nachwort für einzelne Kappis, aber diesmal muss ich einfach anmerken, dass es mir leid getan hat, Eileen im Zuge meiner Storyline zu opfern. Sie hat leider für die weitere Entwicklung nichts mehr beizutragen gehabt, und ich musste einfach Ballast abwerfen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr es nicht zu unrealistisch findet, dass sie vor Gram über Toby vergeht, aber Eileen ist für mich der Typ Frau, die ihren Mann immernoch liebt, auch wenn er sie wie Dreck behandelt. Deswegen war es meiner Meinung nach die beste Art, sie sterben zu lassen.___

_Liebe Grüße und wir sehen uns im nächsten Kappi,__  
__Nutmeg_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dieses nächste Kapitel hat keine durchgehende Story in dem Sinne, es werden Episoden erzählt, die von Snapes zweitem bis hin zum fünften Schuljahr wichtige Ereignisse zusammenfassen - ein besonders wichtiges Ereignis findet sich im fünften Schuljahr. Obwohl es keine Beweise dafür gibt, dass Severus je einmal verliebt war, hab ich ihm, gemein wie ich bin (hehe) , einen Schwarm angehängt. Zuerst wollte ich das nicht, aber dann dachte ich mir __**hey, der Junge ist 15 und in der Pubertät, da wird sich doch wohl mal verliebt haben**!__  
__Snapes "Freundin" wird im späteren Verlauf eine wichtige Rolle spielen - was mich besonders freut, da ich somit zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen kann: am Anfang der FF hatte ich zwei mögliche Storylines im Kopf, von denen ich eine aussuchte, aber nun habe ich eine Möglichkeit, beide Storylines (bzw. deren Ausgang) zu vereinen! Bin ich nicht genial! __  
__Naja, genug geschwafelt, hier ist das nächste Kapitel:___

Kapitel 8:  
Am ersten Schultag nach den Ferien wurde Severus in Dumbledores Büro gerufen. Severus bestaunte Dumbledores viele Gerätschaften, ehe er sich auf Grund eines Räusperns umdrehte und plötzlich Dumbledore gegenüberstand, der ihn anlächelte und ihm bedeutete, Platz zu nehmen. "Ich wollte mit dir über deine Mutter reden, Severus...Es tut mir leid, dass sie gestorben ist." Severus horchte auf. "Woher wissen Sie, dass meine Mutter tot ist?", fragte er überrascht. "Deine Großmutter hat es mir geschrieben...sie bat mich in ihrem Brief, besonders auf dich aufzupassen." Severus sah auf den Boden. "Keine Sorge, Severus..." Dumbledore hob Severus' Kinn mit einem Finger an und lächelte ihm wieder zu. "Der Tod ist nichts schlimmes, Severus. Er gehört zu Leben dazu, so wie Atmen und Schlafen. In Wirklichkeit ist der Tod nur ein weiteres großes Abenteuer für deine Mutter." Dumbledore starrte Severus an, der wieder nach unten auf den Boden starrte. "Wenn Sie das sagen...", murmelte Severus nur. "Ich meine es ernst, Severus. Deiner Mutter geht es gut." Diesmal sah Severus direkt in Dumbledores Augen. "Nun, solange es ihr nun besser geht als in ihrem irdischen Leben.", meinte Severus dann mit einer Härte, die er sich selbst nie zugetraut hätte. Dumbledore nickte.  
"Keine Sorge, es wird alles wieder gut...ich verspreche es dir." Severus lächelte schwach. "Versprechen Sie nichts, was sie nicht halten können, Direktor.", flüsterte er dann leise mit einem Kloß im Hals. Dumbledore räusperte sich. "Nun ja, der eigentliche Grund, wieso ich mit dir reden wollte ist, dass du, wenn du Probleme hast, immer zu mir kommen kannst. Immer." Dumbledore starrte Severus tief in die Augen.  
"Immer.", wiederholte er dann. "Ich habe deiner Großmutter versprochen, dass ich mich um dich kümmere. Und das werde ich halten, ich habe deine Großmutter sehr gern...sie scheint sich ehrlich um dich zu sorgen." "Ich weiß...kann ich jetzt gehen, Direktor?" Severus spürte die Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Ein weiteres großes Abenteuer... Dumbledore nickte und entließ ihn.

Kaum aus dem Büro des Direktors entronnen, entschloss Severus sich, die erste Stunde zu schwänzen und setzte sich an den großen See. Leise rollten ihm die Tränen hinab bis sie in Strömen an seiner blassen Wange herabrannen. Er fuhr herum, als er eine Stimme hörte. "Hey, wer sitzt denn da?" James Potter tauchte neben ihm auf, hinter sich Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. "Was ist denn, Severus?" Severus fiel es nicht einmal auf, dass James ihn Severus und nicht Schnieffelus genannt hatte. Alles, was er bemerkte war die Wut im Bauch, die er jedes Mal spürte, wenn er James Potter sah oder hörte. James setzte sich neben Severus. Severus rückte unmerklich ab. "Was ist passiert, Severus?", fragte James wieder. "Hau ab.", flüsterte Severus unter Tränen. "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe." James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun gut...da bin ich mal nett zu dir und du..." "Ich bin nicht auf deine Nettigkeiten angewiesen, Potter.", fauchte Severus und starrte James aus tränenden Augen hasserfüllt an. Sirius trat näher heran und sagte: "James, lass diesen Idioten doch. Der ist es nicht wert." Severus stand sprungartig auf und sagte zu Sirius: "Vielleicht bist DU es nicht wert, dass ich mich mit dir unterhalte."

Er bedachte alle vier Jungen mit einem hasserfüllten Blick. Dann drehte er sich um und wollte ins Schloss gehen, als er hinter sich ein "Verte statum" hörte und er durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Sirius hatte den Fluch auf ihn abgefeuert. Severus fiel mit dem Gesicht voran schmerzhaft ins Gras. "Oh je, jetzt bist du voller Grasflecken.", hörte er Sirius spotten. Severus schloss die Augen. Sein Kiefer tat weh durch den schmerzhaften Aufprall auf die harte Erde. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und drehte sich blitzschnell herum. Er wollte gerade Sirius verfluchen, als James ein "Expelliarmus" sagte und Severus mit einem lässigen Wisch seines Zauberstabes entwaffnete. Sirius lachte boshaft. James und Sirius kamen immer näher, beide mit gehässigem Grinsen, als der dritte im Bunde, Remus, sich vor die beiden stellte und mit wütender Stimme sagte: "Ich glaube es reicht jetzt, ihr habt euren Spaß gehabt." Sirius musterte Remus abschätzig. "Ich für meinen Teil könnte noch ein wenig Spaß vertragen." James lachte. Severus lag immernoch mit beiden Händen abgestützt auf dem Boden. Remus ging zu ihm hin und hielt ihm die rechte Hand hin. "Hier.", sagte Remus nur. Severus schlug die Hand voller Abscheu weg und rappelte sich alleine hoch. Sein Kopf tat weh.

Mit jedem Fluch, den Sirius und James auf Severus losließen, töteten sie ein Stück seines guten Wesens. Aus dem schüchternen Jungen, der er einst gewesen war, wurde immer mehr ein Einzelgänger, der nur noch mit einem beschäftigt war, aber mit diesem ständig: Rache. Er wollte Rache. Aus dem unauffälligen, zurückhaltenden Jungen wurde innerhalb eines Jahres ein verbitterter Teenager. Severus ging fast nicht nach draußen, wenn die Schüler frei hatten. Das zweite Jahr in Hogwarts verbrachte er vollständig im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wo er lernte, was das Zeug hielt. Lucius sonderte sich immer mehr von Severus ab, den er für einen komischen Kauz hielt. Und das war Severus gerade recht, er wollte Zeit haben. Zeit zu lernen.

Seine Großmutter schrieb ihm viele Briefe, mehr, als seine Mutter ihm geschrieben hatte. Sie erzählte von sich, dem Großvater, dem Familienanwesen, dem Grab seiner Mutter (auf das sie Nelken hatte wachsen lassen) und Büchern, die sie gelesen hatte und in der Bibliothek auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, weil sie davon überzeugt war, dass diese ihn, wenn er zu Weihnachten nach Hause kommen würde, sicher interessierten.

Weihnachten war für Severus recht angenehm gewesen. Zum ersten Mal hatte er einen Weihnachtsbaum, den er und seine Großmutter liebevoll schmückten. Trotz der Geschenke, die er von seinen Großeltern bekam, fühlte er keine übermäßige Freude in sich. Er saß meist im Schnee am Grab seiner Mutter, wo er stundenlang nur auf ihren Grabstein starrte und über die Schule nachdachte, über Zaubersprüche, die er gerade gelernt hatte, oder über Zutaten für diverse Zaubertränke. Wenn er abends ins warme Haus kam, hatte seine Großmutter ihm Kakao gekocht und unterhielt sich mit ihm bis er zu Bett ging.  
Am Neujahrstag hatte er sich eine Grippe eingefangen und musste bis zum Ferienende im Bett liegen bleiben.

Es erstaunte Snape immernoch, wie merkwürdig es damals für ihn gewesen war, damals, als alles anfing - als er für einige Zeit begann, nichts zu fühlen, nur Hass. Der Hass auf James und auch Sirius war im zweiten Jahr stärker als im ersten, im dritten Jahr stärker als im zweiten, und fand seinen Gipfel im fünften Schuljahr.

Das fünfte Schuljahr war in gewisser Hinsicht ein ganz besonderes für ihn gewesen. Severus lernte viele neue Dinge in diesem Jahr kennen, unter anderen hatte er endlich das herausgefunden, was er seit Jahren anstrebte - wie er selbst Zaubersprüche erfinden konnte. Meist übte er heimlich an Tieren auf der Schulwiese, so wie er es vor fünf Jahren im Haus seines Großvaters getan hatte. Er benutzte vorhandene Sprüche und verfeinerte sie, verbesserte ihre Wirkung. Auch war er in diesem Schuljahr zum ersten und auch zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben verliebt. Baucis Burquett war seine Angebetete, ein Mädchen aus Slytherin, das ein Jahr jünger war als er.

Sie war klein, mit schwarzen Locken, und sie hatte funkelnde blaue Augen. Sie war seiner Meinung nach das schönste Mädchen auf Erden. Doch sie hatte einen Schönheitsfehler - sie war eine Muggelgeborene. Er schwankte zwischen Liebe und Abscheu für sie wegen ihrer Herkunft. Severus saß nun wieder öfter im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, weil Baucis viel lernte und wenig nach draußen ging, wie er. Alleine schon für diese Gemeinsamkeit liebte er sie. Aber er würde es sich nie getrauen, es ihr zu sagen. So litt er weiter, an James, an Sirius, an dem Gefühl nichts wert zu sein, an der Trauer wegen seiner Mutter, die auch nach vier Jahren nicht abklingen wollte, und nun auch wegen einem Zustand des unglücklich- verliebt - sein. Baucis schien sich besonders für Zaubertränke zu interessieren, und eines Abends sah Severus seine Chance, sie anzusprechen, als sie mal wieder über ihre Bücher gebeugt an einem Problem beim Brauen eines Trankes grübelte. Er setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch und meinte mit etwas zittriger Stimme: "Soll ich dir helfen?" Baucis sah auf, ihre Augen überrascht. "Hm...ja, gerne...ich verstehe das hier nicht." Sie rückte mit ihrem Buch näher zu ihm, und er widerstand dem Impuls, wegzurücken. So nahen Körperkontakt war er außer von seiner Großmutter nicht gewohnt. Sie zeigte auf eine Stelle in ihrem Zaubertrankbuch und erklärte ihm ihr Problem. Severus nahm das Buch in die Hände (wobei er wirklich nur aus Zufall ihre Hand streifte) und las sich alles angestrengt durch.

Er hatte die Lösung schon gewusst, bevor Baucis mit ihrer Erklärung fertig gewesen war, doch er wollte sich selbst nicht als Besserwisser und Neunmalkluger zeigen. Gerade bei ihr war es wichtig, was sie von ihm hielt. Er erklärte ihr, wie die Autoren des Buches die Passage gemeint hatten und gab ihr einige Tipps, die sie beim Brauen des Trankes beachten solle. Am Ende seines Vortrages sah Baucis ihn begeistert an. "Du weißt so viel über Zaubertränke , wirklich erstaunlich...oh, wo wir schon beim Wissen sind: Ich kenne deinen Namen nicht, kluger Unbekannter. Verrätst du ihn mir?" Sie lachte dabei, ein Lachen, dass in seinen Ohren so perlend klang, dass ihm die Knie weich wurden. "Severus. Severus Snape.", antwortete er leise. "Severus Snape." Baucis nickte freundlich. "Der Name hat einen guten Klang...ich mag Alliterationen. Severus Snape...Baucis Burquett...Salazar Slytherin..." Sie lachte wieder. Severus lächelte schüchtern zurück. "Hm, ja." war seine einzige Antwort. Er betrachtete ihre blitzenden Augen und ihren schlanken Hals, um den sich die dunklen Locken scharrten. Baucis gähnte und meinte dann lächelnd: "Du bist auch oft alleine im Gemeinschafsraum hier, stimmts?" Severus nickte leicht. "Lass uns doch das nächste Mal zusammen Hausaufgaben machen.", schlug sie vor. Severus' Atmung beschleunigte sich. Er wurde rot, hoffte aber, das man dies im leicht abgedunkelten Gemeinschaftsraum nicht sehen konnte. Er fragte sich, wie es möglich war, dass er solch starke Gefühle entwickelt hatte, obwohl er seit Jahren keine Freude und kein Glück bewusst mehr empfunden hatte. Baucis lächelte ihn wieder leicht an und meinte dann: "Nun gut, Severus, ich freue mich sehr darauf - aber ich muss jetzt ins Bett, ich bin hundemüde. Nochmals vielen Dank! Wir sehen uns morgen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verließ dann den Gemeinschaftsraum.

_So, das wars für diesmal..auch hier wieder ein Nachwort.__  
__"Baucis" stammt aus der griechischen Mythologie und ist, auch wenn es nicht so klingt, tatsächlich ein Frauenname. Ich habe den Namen gewählt, weil ich erstens finde das Baucis ein recht angenehmer Name ist und zweitens ist die Geschichte der Original-Baucis sehr interessant, die nie von ihrem Mann Philemon getrennt werden wollte, worauf hin beide in eng in einanderverschlugene Bäume verwandelt wurden.__  
__Naja, ich will mit dem Namen nicht sagen, dass sie als Baum endet , aber einen gewissen Grund hat der Name schon, dass ich ihn ausgewählt habe___

_Wir lesen uns__  
__Nutmeg_


	9. Chapter 9

_Nun ja, hier zum nächsten Kapitel, in dem Severus zum ersten Mal geküsst wird (hihi ) und in den Sommerferien sehr wichtigen Besuch bekommt, der sein ganzes Leben verändert._

_Vielen Dank auch für eure lieben Reviews, Leute, hab mich sehr gefreut :) _

Kapitel 9:

Von da an hatte Severus wenigstens abends ein wenig Gesellschaft. Nach den Hausaufgaben saßen sie meistens noch zusammen, und Baucis erzählte von ihrer Familie. Sie erzählte von ihrer Katze, ihrem Haus, ihren Muggeleltern, und bemerkte nicht, dass sich Severus' Gesicht bei der Erwähnung von Muggeln stets verhärtete. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass Baucis Reinblüterin wäre, oder wenigstens ein Halbblut wie er. Doch manche Wünsche konnten eben einfach nicht in Erfüllung gehen, und er verachtete sich selbst dafür, in eine Schlammblüterin verliebt zu sein. Aber was sollte er dagegen denn tun? Jedes Mal, wenn er ihre Stimme hörte, ihr freundliches Gesicht sah, wurden seine Knie weich und sein Herz setzte aus. Viel mehr als das Gefühl, verliebt zu sein, mochte Severus das Gefühl überhaupt etwas zu fühlen. Sein Herz war taub gewesen, seit dem Tod seiner Mutter. Und nun taute es ein wenig auf. Er und Baucis saßen oft bis spät nachts allein im Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei er stets ihren Erzählungen lauschte, die meiste Zeit selbst aber schwieg. Er war kein Unterhalter, er redete nie viel, aber Baucis schien damit gut klarzukommen.

Baucis...Snape vergrub das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an sie in den Händen. Er musste sich beherrschen, nicht vor innerer Seelenqual zu wimmern. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie immernoch lieben konnte, jetzt, da der Hass in seiner Seele so viel stärker und heftiger war als damals, als er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Konnte er noch lieben? Er bezweifelte es. Er hatte keine Gefühle mehr, außer Hass und den Gedanken an Rache. So schien es ihm zumindest.15 Jahre war es her. 15 lange Jahre, in denen er sie nur ein einziges Mal besucht hatte. Sie hatte mit ihm leben wollen, bis ans Ende ihrer Tage, und sie hatte den fürchterlichsten Preis dafür gezahlt. Und es war seine Schuld. Und die Schuld seines Großvaters. Er war dafür verantwortlich...aber Snape wusste nichts über ihren derzeitigen Zustand. Er hatte schon lange keinen Brief mehr geschrieben, in dem er sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigte...sie schon lange nicht mehr besucht. Beim letzten Besuch war sie so hübsch gewesen wie immer, doch das war schon Jahre her. Es interessierte ihn nicht, wie es ihr ging; es durfte ihn nicht interessieren. Würde er es wissen, würde er vor Schuldgefühlen zergehen. Das wollte er verhindern. Er wollte seinen Kopf klar behalten, sein Kopf sollte nicht angefüllt sein mit Erinnerungen an Baucis...oder an seine Großmutter.  
Aber er konnte nicht anders...wie konnte er Baucis vergessen, die sich als einzige jemals so komplett für ihn aufgeopfert hatte, für ihn fast gestorben wäre...

Baucis schien sich ehrlich für ihn zu interessieren. Nach einiger Zeit suchte sie oftmals auch außerhalb der Abende, in denen sie zusammen Hausaufgaben machten, seine Nähe. Doch fast ein Jahr lang passierte nichts. Severus war zu schüchtern, und auch Baucis, das wusste er nun, war zu schüchtern gewesen. Am letzten Tag vor den Sommerferien saß Baucis zusammen mit ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum. "Ich werde dich vermissen, Severus," sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herüber und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich besuchen.", murmelte sie mit hochrotem Kopf und wollte in den Mädchenschlafsaal gehen. Severus hielt ihre Hand fest und meinte dann, ebenfalls rot im Gesicht, oder zumindest so rot wie es seine Blässe zuließ: "Ich...ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn du mich besuchen kommen würdest." Baucis lächelte ihn an und dann küsste sie ihn.  
Dies kam völlig unvorbereitet, er wurde noch nie von einem Mädchen geküsst, und im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sanft legte er seine Arme um sie, und hatte Angst, sich zum Trottel zu machen. Ihre Lippen waren weich und trocken, und trotzdem wurde ihm fast schlecht vor Aufregung, als er zögernd ihren Kuss erwiderte. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, lächelte Baucis ihn liebevoll an. "Ich werde dich auf jeden Fall besuchen kommen, Severus." Mit diesen Worten gab sie ihm nochmals einen sanften Kuss. Und dann noch einen, und er fühlte sich, als würde er bei lebendigem Leibe schmelzen; schmelzen vor Freude daran, etwas zu fühlen in seinem tauben Herzen.

"Das Mädchen wird dich nicht besuchen kommen, und das ist mein letztes Wort." Sein Großvater starrte seinen Enkelsohn wütend und entrüstet an. "Severus, ich glaube es einfach nicht! Du lässt dich mit Muggelgeborenen ein!" Als Severus gefragt hatte, ob Baucis ihn in den Ferien besuchen kommen könne, war seine Großmutter sofort strikt dagegen gewesen. "Du bist noch viel zu jung für Damenbesuch, Severus," hatte sie anfangs gesagt, doch Severus wusste, wie schnell seine Großmutter ihre Meinung ändern konnte, was sie auch bald darauf tat. Sein Großvater hingegen war ein anderer Fall: als er von der "zweifelhaften Herkunft der jungen Dame" erfahren hatte, hatte er sich strikt dagegen gesträubt, dass sie Severus besuchen kam."Ich möchte keine Schlammblüter in meinem Haus sehen...und erst recht möchte ich nicht, dass mein halbblütiger Enkelsohn noch mehr absinkt und sich mit einer Schlammblüterin einlässt!"

Severus sah seinen Großvater nur an, er wusste nicht, ob er wütend oder traurig sein sollte. Er ließ den Ärger über sich ergehen und ging dann nach oben in sein Zimmer, wo er anfing, einen Brief an Baucis zu schreiben, indem er sich entschuldigte, dass sie nicht kommen könne. Er wusste nicht, wie er es ihr schreiben sollte, und saß eine Woche lang an dem Brief, ehe er eine einigermaßen anständige, gefaßte Fassung abschickte.

Einige Wochen danach klopfte seine Großmutter mittags an die Tür der Bibliothek, wohin Severus sich zurückgezogen hatte. "Severus, mein Schatz?" Sie streckte den Kopf herein.  
Severus sah von seinem Buch auf. "Ja, Oma?" "Besuch für dich...im Salon." Seine Großmutter sah nicht sehr erfreut aus und hatte verkniffene Lippen, bei ihr ein Zeichen höchsten Unwillens. Severus sprang auf und hatte nur einen Gedanken, nämlich Baucis. Vielleicht hatte sie sich einfach dem Brief widersetzt...er rannte fast zum Salon, nur um wenig später enttäuscht vor den Türen des Salons stehen zu bleiben. Er hörte Malfoys schnarrende Stimme schon draußen und wollte enttäuscht wieder umdrehen, doch seine Großmutter, die gerade in die Küche ging, nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Severus öffnete die Tür zum Salon und erblickte Lucius, der neben einem blonden, großen Mann saß. Gegenüber den beiden saß sein Großvater, der gutgelaunt schien, was vielleicht eine Nachwirkung von Severus' erst kürzlich eingetroffenen OWL - Ergebnissen war. Als Severus in den Salon trat, standen Lucius und der große Blonde auf. "Hallo, Severus.", sagte Lucius. Er und Lucius hatten das letzte Jahr wie auch das Jahr davor nicht viel miteinander getan, und fast keine Zeit miteinander verbracht. Lucius hatte es irritiert, dass Severus mit Baucis jeden Abend lernte, dass Severus "mit einem wertlosen Schlammblut" lernte, wie Lucius einmal zu Narcissa gesagt hatte. Lucius hätte sich sicher angeekelt abgewandt, hätte er gewusst, dass Severus sie geküsst hatte. Severus nickte ihm zum Gruße zu. Lucius brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande. "Guten Tag, Severus...ich bin Abraxas Malfoy..." Der große Blonde reichte Severus die behandschuhte Hand und musterte ihn verstohlen von oben bis unten. "Lucius' Vater...", erklärte er dann lässig. "Setz dich, Severus.", meinte sein Großvater freundlich zu ihm. Severus setzte sich neben seinen Großvater und wartete gespannt darauf, was das alles wohl sollte. Lucius und sein Vater tranken Tee und unterhielten sich angeregt mit Severus' Großvater, den eine Art Freundschaft mit Abraxas' Vater verband. Nachdem sie den Tee getrunken hatten räusperte sich Abraxas und meinte zu Severus: "Lucius...hat mir erzählt, dass du ein sehr guter Zaubertrankbrauer bist. Ein ausgesprochen guter sogar." Severus nickte.

Ihm entging der lauernde Blick in den Augen des alten Malfoys nicht und er wunderte sich, was dieser wohl bezweckte. "Nun ja...ich kenne da jemanden, der deine Hilfe bräuchte...jemand mit deinen Fähigkeiten, mit deinem Potential...Lucius hat mir viel von dir erzählt. Von deinem... Talent." Abraxas Malfoy redete leise und betonte jeder Wort überdeutlich. Severus' Großvater war sichtlich stolz darauf, dass sein Enkel so großen Ruhm erntete, und meinte: "Ja, der Junge ist wirklich ein Genie im Tränke brauen...wir haben gerade vorgestern die OWL Ergebnisse bekommen, und der Junge hatte sogar drei O's, stellen Sie sich das mal vor, Mr. Malfoy. Haha." Severus betrachtete die Miene des älteren Malfoys, der unmerklich die Lippen kräuselte und seinem Sohn einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. Ja, es stimmte, Severus hatte wirklich drei Os. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sein Großvater damit prahlte. "In Zaubertränke natürlich, in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und in...in was noch mal, Severus?", fragte sein Großvater eifrig. "In Geschichte der Zauberei, Großvater.", murmelte Severus und starrte auf den Boden. Er wünschte sich, Baucis wäre hier und würde ihre Arme um ihn legen und sie würden gemeinsam nachts die Sterne betrachten, und...

Severus?" Lucius starrte ihn etwas entrüstet an, da er bemerkt hatte, dass Severus nicht mehr richtig zuhörte. Severus sah erschrocken und ertappt auf und fragte dann leise: "Entschuldigt bitte, den letzten Teil habe ich nicht verstanden." Abraxas Malfoy räusperte sich und wiederholte nochmals: "Ich kenne einen Mann -einen brillianten Mann - der genau solche Leute wie dich sucht." "Leute wie mich?" "Leute mit Talent, Severus!" Lucius schaltete sich ein in die Unterhaltung und schien begeistert. "Ah.", sagte Severus nur begriffsstutzig. "Ja, Leute mit Fähigkeiten, die über das Einfache hinausgehen, Leute mit einer Gabe...einer Gabe wie die deine, Severus.", lächelte Abraxas Severus lauernd zu. Severus blickte ihn nur an, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte. "Und deswegen bin ich hier...ich würde dich gerne dem Mann vorstellen, Severus, wenn du dich dafür erwärmen kannst, seinem Vorschlag zu lauschen. Vielleicht findest du ja Gefallen daran, junger Snape."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hallo Leute, da bin ich wieder. __  
__ Hier im nächsten Kapitel trifft unser Snape auf einen uns allen bekannten, bösen Mann. Ich hoffe, ich habe Voldi einigermaßen überzeugend dargestellt, ich hab nämlich nicht so die Ahnung von Voldi, wie man ihn am besten schreiben könnte, etc. Hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch!___

_Bis dann und liebe Grüße__  
__Nutmeg_

Kapitel 10:  
Severus überlegte eine Weile. Er war völlig überfordert. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das irgendjemand so dringend mit ihm sprechen wollte; das er auf einmal so wichtig für irgendjemanden sein würde. Er trank nun auch einen Schluck Tee und sagte dann leise: "Ja, ich würde diesen Mann gerne einmal treffen." Abraxas lächelte ihn wieder lauernd an und meinte dann: "Sehr gut...ich sehe, Severus, dass du ein vernünftiger Junge bist. Ich werde dich morgen zu ihm führen. Dein Großvater kann gerne mitkommen." Abraxas lächelte Severus' Großvater an, der mit dem Kopf nickte. "Gerne...ich möchte doch wissen, wer am außergewöhnlichen Talent meines Enkels interessiert ist." Mit diesen Worten legte er einen Arm um Severus' Schulter. Severus zuckte leicht zusammen bei der ungewohnten Berührung seines Großvaters und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Als Severus zusammen mit seinem Großvater am nächsten Tag in das dunkle Haus geführt wurde, das er später noch viele Male betreten würde, war ihm etwas mulmig zumute. Das Haus war unheimlich. Abraxas, diesmal ohne Lucius, führte die beiden, Großvater und Enkelsohn, einen langen dunklen Korridor hinab. Severus stiefelte hinter Abraxas her, ständig das lange blonde Haar des großen Mannes im Blick, seinen Großvater hinter sich. Irgendwann kamen sie an einer schwarzen Tür an, auf der eine Schlange aufgezeichnet war. Severus erinnerte diese Schlange sofort an Hogwarts, an Slytherin und dann an Baucis. Er seufzte und sah zu Boden. Abraxas interpretierte dies falsch und meinte mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue: "Keine Sorge, der Lord wird erfreut sein, dich zu sehen." Lord? Severus starrte seinen Großvater an, dessen hagere Gestalt Kraft und Dynamik ausdrückte, und dessen Augen funkelten. Severus wurde von Abraxas in das abgedunkelte Zimmer geschoben, wo ein Feuer im Kamin prasselte und ein grüner Sessel vor dem Feuer stand, mit der Lehne zur Tür. Severus trat neugierig ein und sah sich um. Der Raum war kahl und lieblos. An der Wand über dem Kamin war wieder eine Schlange aufgezeichnet und grün angemalt, diesmal eine Schlange, die aus dem Maul eines Totenkopfes kroch. Severus war dies unheimlich. "Lord Voldemort?" Abraxas hörte sich gleichzeitig stolz und ein wenig ängstlich an, als er hinter den Sessel trat. "Ja, mein Diener?" Severus war über den Laut der unmenschlich kalten Stimme, die da aus dem Sessel drang, etwas erstaunt, gleichzeitig war er auch fasziniert und fragte sich, wie der Mann in dem Sessel wohl aussehen würde. "Sie sind da, Dunkler Lord." "Ah. Sehr gut. Großvater und Enkelsohn? Beide? Wie versprochen...?" Abraxas nickte und meinte mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln: "Ja, mein Herr." Severus fand es komisch, dass jemand, der so stolz war wie Malfoy senior sich so kriecherisch verhalten konnte. Er warf seinem Großvater einen Blick zu, der sagen sollte, dass er all dies nicht für eine gute Idee und sehr merkwürdig hielt, doch sein Großvater stand da, mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und glasigen Augen. Ihm schien der Titel Lord mächtig zu imponieren, ebenso die Tatsache, dass dieser Lord sich für seinen Enkel als Zaubertrankbrauer interessierte. Die Gestalt aus dem Sessel erhob sich und drehte sich um. Severus sah in eine Fratze, die nicht mehr ganz menschlich wirkte, in kalte Augen in einem gräulichen, hageren Gesicht. "Soso..." Der Lord kam auf Severus zu, beachtete den Großvater gar nicht und hob Severus' Kinn mit seiner rechten Hand, so dass Severus genau in seine Augen schauen musste. Severus starrte ihn nur an, er empfand keine Angst, er wunderte sich nur. Der Ausdruck des Wunderns und das Fehlen von Angst schien dem Menschen zu gefallen. "Du bist also der junge Snape, von dem mir der junge Malfoy schon so viel erzählt hat...von dir und deinem Talent...im Tränkebrauen." Seine Stimme klang lauernd, gefährlich und kalt. Severus rieb sich das Kinn, von dem der Lord abgelassen hatte und starrte den Lord an, wie dieser anfing, im Zimmer hin und her zu gehen. "Die Sache ist diese, junger Snape." Lord Voldemort starrte Severus an, als wolle er diesen mit seinem Blick erdolchen. "Ich weiß von deiner Herkunft...ich kannte deine Mutter. Und die Schande, die sie der Zaubererwelt beschert hat, als sie einen Muggel geheiratet hat." Severus wollte etwas sagen, aber Voldemort hob die Hand, zum Zeichen, dass er schweigen sollte. "Tatsache ist...ich verabscheue solch ein Verhalten wie das deiner Mutter zutiefst." Er musterte Severus genau und sah die unterdrückte Wut in dessen Gesicht, was ihm wieder zu gefallen schien. "Aber...ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst." Severus sah auf. "Was?", fragte er nur. "Ich kann den Zorn in deinen Augen sehen, Severus. Das Gefühl, wertlos zu sein." Severus' Wut verflog. Basses Erstaunen machte sich bei ihm breit. Der Dunkle Lord ging weiter auf und ab. "Normalerweise würde ich es nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen, unreines Blut in meinen Orden aufzunehmen." "Orden?" Voldemort sah Abraxas drohend an. "Du hast es ihnen noch nicht gesagt?" Seine Stimme klang schrill und wütend. Abraxas wurde rot und sah plötzlich panisch aus. "Meister, ich ahnte nicht, dass..." Lord Voldemort packte Abraxas beim Kragen und zischelte: "Meine Anweisungen waren klar, Malfoy. Man sollte sie einweihen." Er ließ Malfoy zu Boden fallen und meinte dann mit einem kalten Lächeln: "Ja, mein Orden. Der Orden der Todesser." "Todesser?" Severus fragte sich, was ein Todesser wohl war. "Ja... normalerweise...werden dort nur Reinblütige aufgenommen...doch wenn du dich geneigt zeigst, mir zu dienen mit all deinen Talenten...ALL deinen Talenten...dann werde ich für dich eine Ausnahme machen." Severus sah ihn skeptisch an. "Die Welt braucht eine neue Ordnung, Severus. Muggelgeborene überfluten die Zaubererschaft...aber sie sind es nicht wert. Muggel sind es nicht wert. Muggel. Sind. Abschaum." Muggel...Muggel wie sein Vater einer gewesen war. Muggelgeborene...wie Baucis. Einerseits stimmte er mit seinem ganzen Herzen dem komischen Menschen zu, der wie ein Springteufelchen immer aufgeregter und aggressiver wurde. Andererseits musste er an Baucis denken. Baucis, die ihn geküsst hatte. Die er mochte, sehr mochte.

Voldemort schien das Glühen in Severus' Augen bemerkt zu haben. Angestachelt davon machte er weiter: "Früher war alles besser in der Zaubererwelt...doch seit einiger Zeit nehmen die Muggel überhand. Und das will ich verhindern. Dein Großvater hier kann dir sicher erzählen, wie schön es war, als noch nicht fast alle Zauberer von Muggeln abstammten und wir für uns waren." Edward Prince nickte begeistert. "Ja, ich finde heutzutage sind diese Muggelgeborenen einfach überall...es gibt sogar einige davon in Slytherin! Stellt Euch das mal vor, Eure Lordschaft - Muggelgeborene in Slytherin!", echauffierte Prince sich. Voldemort starrte Edward Prince lange an. Prince schien unter Voldemorts Blick unmerklich zu schrumpfen, doch er hielt sich einigermaßen wacker, bis Voldemort zustimmend mit dem Kopf nickte. "Genau...und ich habe es mir zum Ziel gesetzt, diese Zustände zu ändern." Er drehte sich von Severus und dessen Großvater weg und lief wieder auf und ab.

"Snape, ich möchte, dass du mein persönlicher Zaubertrankbrauer wirst. Keiner meiner Todesser hat diese Gabe...du bist etwas Besonderes. Du hast großes Talent, wie ich gehört habe. Deswegen werde ich von dir nicht einmal einen Beweis fordern. Das Wort der anderen reicht mir. Doch du musst dich voll und ganz meinem Ziel verschreiben - ich dulde keinen Widerspruch, von keinem meiner Untergebenen. Mein Wort ist das Gesetz." Severus sah Voldemort nur an, er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Voldemort sah das Zögern und die Skepsis in Severus' Gesicht. Er starrte ihm lange in die Augen und meinte dann: "Wenn du alles befolgst, was ich dir verordne, kann ich dir Macht geben, Severus. Macht...Macht. Gibt es etwas wichtigeres? Es gibt nur _Macht_. **Macht** ist das einzige, was uns weiterhilft. Nicht Liebe, nicht Gnade...Macht. Nur mit Macht kannst du diejenigen besiegen, die dich verabscheuen...kannst du diejenigen um dich scharren, die so denken wie du. _Kannst du es der ganzen Welt zeigen, wer du bist_. Ich kann dir das größte geben, was es gibt. Und alle werden vor dir zittern."

Severus empfand Gefallen an der Vorstellungen, dass James und Sirius vor ihm zitterten. Sirius und James, die ihn umbringen wollten...vor nicht gar zu langer Zeit versucht hatten, einen Werwolf auf ihn zu hetzen. Ihretwegen war sein Vertrauen zu Dumbledore in die Brüche gegangen... er hatte sie nicht hinausgeschmissen. Doch er hätte es tun sollen. Dumbledore kümmerte sich nicht um ihn so wie er es seiner Großmutter versprochen hatte. In dem Moment als klar gewesen war, dass er Sirius und James nicht verweisen würde, war in Severus' Herz das Zutrauen zu Dumbledore verschwunden, der ihm drei Jahre zuvor so innig versprochen hatte, dass Severus immer zu ihm kommen könne, wenn es Probleme gäbe. Er hatte gelogen, Dumbledore hatte gelogen.

Severus versuchte, diese Erinnerung loszuwerden und sich auf Voldemort zu konzentrieren, der Severus mit fanatisch glitzernden Augen anstarrte und gespannt auf eine Reaktion des Jungen wartete. Severus dachte nach. Nun, es konnte sicher nicht schaden, wenn er sich nur als Zaubertrankbrauer verpflichtete. Was konnte er schon falsch machen, wenn er Tränke braute? Er konnte nur mächtiger werden, wenn es stimmte, was Voldemort zu ihm gesagt hatte. Und das war es, was er wollte. Er wollte mächtiger sein. Er wollte es James und Sirius zeigen, er wollte Baucis beeindrucken, die er so sehr mochte.  
Auch sein Großvater schien nicht abgeneigt. Was wäre also daran falsch, in den Todesserorden einzutreten? Er musste ja nicht alles mit vollem Herzen glauben, was der Dunkle Lord ihm erzählte. Severus streckte seine Hand aus und wartete darauf, dass der dunkle Lord einschlug, um das Abkommen zu besiegeln.


	11. Chapter 11

_Da bin ich wieder. Und mit mir hier ist das nächste Kapitel (hehe)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen, mehr habe ich eigentlich nicht zu sagen, zumindest für diesmal._

_JoLizard, danke für deine Review!  
Die FF spielt nach dem fünften Band, aber im Grund könnte man sie überall ansiedeln, vom ersten bis zum Ende des sechsten Bandes. Für mich ist Severus immernoch gut, auch wenn er Dumbledore umgebracht hat, gibt ja einige Theorien, und ich bin ein glühender Anhänger der „Snape - ist –gut – und – hat -Dumbledore- umgebracht- weil – Dumbledore – es – so –wollte – oder – so – in – der - Art- zumindest" – Theorie  Ich glaube eben an das Gute im Menschen! _;)

Kapitel 11:  
Als er und sein Großvater wieder zu Hause waren, wurden sie von seiner Großmutter mit grimmiger Miene empfangen. "Wo wart ihr eigentlich genau?", wollte sie wissen, bevor die beiden überhaupt richtig zur Tür hineinwaren. Sein Großvater lächelte seine Ehefrau geheimnistuerisch an. "Wir waren bei Lord Voldemort, einem wunderbaren Mann. Er hat Severus als Zaubertrankbrauer ins Auge geworfen." "Aha... aber Severus ist noch ein Schüler. Wie soll er da Zaubertränke brauen, wenn er in Hogwarts ist?", warf die Großmutter ein, und ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich gen Himmel. Augenscheinlich war sie mehr als skeptisch. "Frau, lass das unsere Sorge sein. Er wird natürlich nur in den Ferien bei Lord Voldemort arbeiten." "Und was für ein Lord ist das?" Der Großvater lächelte stolz: "Ein ganz wunderbarer Mann mit einigen interessanten Ansichten... er hat einen Orden. Ich wurde eingeladen, Mitglied dieses Ordens zu werden, zusammen mit Severus hier." Severus hielt sich aus der Unterhaltung seiner Großeltern ganz raus, er wusste immernoch nicht so recht, was er wirklich von dem Vorschlag halten solle. Er hatte zwar eingewilligt, aber er wusste nicht, welche Vorteile dies wohl bringen würde. Macht, ja. Aber wie wollte ihm Lord Voldemort Macht bringen, wenn er in Hogwarts war und Voldemort in seinem Hauptquartier?

Als er nach den Ferien wieder nach Hogwarts kam, fühlte er sich um einiges besser als noch vor einem Jahr. Der Stolz, von jemandem wie Voldemort als wichtig empfunden zu werden, hallte noch in ihm nach. Einen Dämpfer erhielt er, als er Baucis sah, die stur an ihm vorbeischaute und so tat, als wäre er Luft. Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Lag es daran, dass sie ihn nicht hatte besuchen kommen können? Oder wieso behandelte sie ihn so, als wäre er gar nicht vorhanden? Er traute sich nicht, zu ihr zu gehen und zu fragen, was mit ihr los sei. So ging das einige Wochen: Baucis ignorierte ihn, und falls sie zufällig doch einmal direkt in sein Gesicht sah, konnte er ihre blauen Augen wütend blitzen sehen. Er fragte sich, ob Lucius vielleicht herumerzählt hatte, dass er nun Zaubertrankbrauer für Lord Voldemort war, und Baucis damit nicht einverstanden war...aber Baucis war eine Muggelgeborene, sie kannte sicher nicht den Dunklen Lord. Was störte sie denn dann so sehr an ihm, dass sie alles vergessen zu haben schien - die Abende im Gemeinschaftsraum, die Küsse, die Unterhaltungen? Vier Wochen nach Schulanfang begegnete er ihr abends im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie ganz allein wie üblich saß. Seufzend setzte er sich zu ihr. Sie versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Doch irgendwann platzte es aus ihr heraus: "Du bist einfach das letzte, weißt du das, Severus?" Sie klang sehr wütend. "Wieso? Was ist los, Baucis?", fragte er ehrlich verwundert. Bei Klang seiner verwirrten Stimme sah sie überrascht auf. "Du hast mir kein einziges Mal zurückgeschrieben, dabei habe ich dir mindestens 20 Briefe über den Sommer verteilt geschickt. Wieso hast du mir nie geantwortet? Und ich dachte du magst mich!" Severus sah sie überrascht an. "Tu ich doch auch...ich mag dich sehr." Baucis sah ihn verzweifelt an. "Und deswegen hast du mir den ganzen Sommer über kein Wort geschrieben?" "Tut mir leid...aber ich habe nie einen Brief bekommen." "Und das soll ich dir glauben! Wieso tust du das, Severus? Ist es, weil ich ein Schlammblut bin? Liebst du mich überhaupt?" Severus sah sie lange an und überlegte. Sein Großvater musste die Briefe versteckt haben, wann immer einer von Baucis für ihn ankam. Es konnte nur sein Großvater sein, seine Großmutter würde so etwas nie tun. Severus spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen, was sich wahrscheinlich auch an seinem Blick äußerte, denn Baucis rückte etwas ab. "Ich habe nie einen Brief von dir bekommen, Baucis. Ich wusste nicht, dass du mir geschrieben hast." Baucis sah ihn an, doch der Zweifel in ihren Augen wurde immer weniger. Sie verstand. Seufzend stand sie auf und schmiss sich auf ihn. Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinab. Severus, den einen solchen Gefühlsausbruch erschrak, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war nicht gut im Trösten, er hatte noch nie getröstet und war auch fast nie getröstet worden. Baucis umarmte ihn und schluchzte: "Es tut mir so leid...weißt du, wie schlimm diese Wochen ohne Antwort von dir für mich waren." Severus war froh, dass er und Baucis alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, denn er war knallrot. Baucis gab ihm einen Kuss und Severus fühlte sich völlig übertölpelt. Baucis schluchzte und meinte dann mit tränenverhangenen Augen: "Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich ignoriert habe...ich hätte mit dir reden müssen!" Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss. "...mit dir reden müssen.", murmelte sie und meinte dann mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck: "Ich werde nicht zulassen, das irgendjemand einen Keil zwischen uns treibt."

Severus, der nach seinen OWL - Ergebnissen wählen musste, welche Fächer er weitermachen wollte und welche nicht, brauchte nicht lange überlegen. Zaubertränke war offensichtlich, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Geschichte der Zauberei, dann noch Kräuterkunde. Verwandlung und Astronomie. Für viele seiner Fächer brauchte er neue Bücher, nur das Zaubertränkebuch bekam er gebraucht von seiner Mutter. Er strengte sich in Zaubertränke mehr an als je zuvor, und fand oft neue Wege, wie die Zaubertränke besser werden konnten oder wie er sie schneller brauen konnte oder wie er aus den Zutaten das meiste rausholen konnte. Ansonsten besserte sich nicht viel für ihn im sechsten Schuljahr. Sirius und James hatten es sich immernoch zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, und hielten ihre Aufgabe streng ein. Baucis schwebte auf Wolken, aber Severus war zurückhaltender mit seiner Freude. Er mochte sie, aber er wusste nicht, ob das, was er fühlte, wirklich Liebe war oder etwas anderes.

Seine größte Sorge war - und dafür schämte er sich selbst - dass irgendein Slytherin seine Beziehung zu Baucis entdecken könnte. Severus verbrachte mittags nicht viel Zeit mit ihr, erst abends, wenn alle anderen zu Bett waren, kam die Beziehung zum Tragen. Irgendwann kurz vor den Sommerferien kam es einmal deswegen zum großen Streit, der das Ende bedeutete.  
An diesem Tag hatte Severus sich mittags an den See gesetzt, um in Ruhe zu lernen. Baucis war dazugekommen und wollte unbedingt für den Rest des Tages bei ihm bleiben. Als sie ihn küssen wollte, wandte er sich ab und murmelte: "Bitte, Baucis, lass das." "Wieso, was ist denn los mit dir?" Sie klang besorgt. Severus rückte etwas ab von ihr und meinte dann: "Ich möchte einfach in Ruhe lernen, mehr nicht, okay?" Baucis kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ich glaube es ist etwas anderes.", sagte sie dann ruhig. "Du willst nicht, dass die anderen es mitbekommen, stimmt's?" Severus sah von seinem Buch auf. Sein roter Kopf sprach Bände. "Du schämst dich also für mich, weil ich eine Muggelgeborene bin.", stellte Baucis sachlich fest und sah langsam wütend aus. "Nein, ich..." "Nein? Ich glaube doch sehr wohl.", zischte sie und meinte dann: "Mir kannst du nichts erzählen, Severus, ich weiß doch, was hier los ist - mittags sehen wir uns nie, weil du mir aus dem Weg gehst, küssen magst du mich auch nicht, wenn jemand dabei ist. Du stehst nicht zu mir. Aber ich möchte nicht alles heimlich tun. Was nützt mir eine Beziehung, wenn du nicht zu mir stehst?" Severus sagte nichts und starrte angestrengt zum See hinaus. "So ist das also.", sagte sie dann leise und eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. "Ich dachte du wärst anders als die anderen Jungen...aber anscheinend bist du genauso." Er wollte widersprechen, wollte ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte, aber sie nicht küssen konnte wenn alle zusahen, dass sie für ihn in Hogwarts alles war aber er seine Liebe nicht offen zeigen konnte. Doch er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Er verzog sich in sein Schneckenhaus und antwortete nicht mehr. Er schloss die Außenwelt und Baucis von sich ab und wartete, bis Baucis flüsterte: "Ich habe dich geliebt...aber du machst es mir sehr schwer. Ich dachte, du würdest mich auch lieben, aber da lag ich wohl falsch." Severus sagte nichts und starrte sie nur an. Bitte, geh nicht, flehte er innerlich, doch er brachte nicht die Stärke auf, es ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen. "Dann...dann geh ich wohl besser." Mit diesen Worten stand Baucis auf und ging; ging ins Schloss und kurzzeitig auch aus seinem Leben.

Er war eine Zeit lang traurig gewesen, doch mit den Wochen verflog die Trauer und wurde zu Wut. Er war wütend, weil sie ihn nicht verstand, nicht verstehen wollte. Und irgendwann redete er sich ein, dass es ja so kommen müsste, dass man von einer Muggelgeborenen nichts anderes erwarten konnte. Die restlichen Wochen des Schuljahres, in denen er und Baucis nichts miteinander sprachen, gingen schnell vorbei.  
Als er in den Ferien nach Hause kam, begrüßte ihn sein Großvater freudig, etwas, das er bei aller Liebe noch nie getan hatte. "Severus, mein Junge, schön dich zu sehen." Er lächelte breit, und Severus fragte sich, was wohl los war. Seine Großmutter nämlich war ganz und gar nicht fröhlich gestimmt, obwohl sie sich ebenso auf Severus oder sogar noch mehr auf ihn freute wie der Großvater, konnte man die dicke Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirne sehen, und die gezwungene Höflichkeit. Irgendetwas nagte an ihr, sie war unzufrieden.

Beim Abendessen stellte sich auch heraus, was der Grund für ihre schlechte Laune war.  
Ihr Ehemann redete bei Tisch nämlich von nichts anderem als Lord Voldemort. "Der dunkle Lord hat mich letzte Woche gefragt, wann du endlich Ferien hast...er benötigt deine Dienste, Severus. Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich, Junge!" Seine Großmutter verzog die Lippen. Severus stocherte im Essen herum. "Ist irgendetwas, Severus?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf und stopfte soviel in sich hinein wie ging, damit seine Großmutter ihn nicht mehr mit Fragen löchern konnte. "Der dunkle Lord braucht mich also?", meinte er dann etwas erfreuter zu seinem Großvater, der eifrig nickte. "Der dunkle Lord ist einfach ein brillianter Mensch...du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich denke, er hat eine Schwäche für mich." Der Großvater rollte seinen linken Ärmel hoch. "Hier, siehst du? Ich bin nun ein volles Mitglied des Ordens." Severus starrte etwas fassungslos auf die Schlange, die aus dem Totenkopfmund kroch und nun den Unterarm seines Großvaters zierte. "Was ist das?" "Das dunkle Mal.", sagte sein Großvater stolz und nahm noch einen Happen. "Hat es wehgetan?", fragte Severus neugierig. Der Großvater schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht sehr...das Mal zeigt uns es an, wenn er uns sprechen will." "Uns?", fragte Severus verwirrt. "Ja...uns Todesser." Die Großmutter schnaubte missbilligend.

Seine Rückkehr ins Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords war unspektakulär und nicht besonders aufregend für ihn. Voldemort hatte angeordnet, dass Severus seine ganzen Ferien bei ihm verbringen sollte, er würde ihn wahrscheinlich des öfteren brauchen und hätte ihn deswegen gerne in seiner Nähe. Lucius Malfoy, der zusammen mit Narcissa und Bellatrix ebenfalls eingeladen war, die Ferien im Hauptquartier zu verbringen ( sich um die jungen Rekruten kümmern, nannte Abraxas dies), zeigte Severus ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Lucius schien weder besonders begeistert, noch besonders erstaunt, dass Severus die Ferien auch hier verbringen würde.  
Abends wurde Severus zu Voldemort gerufen. "Setz dich, Snape.", sagte Malfoy senior und zeigte auf einen roten Sessel, der neben dem grünen Sessel stand, auf dem Voldemort bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gesessen hatte. Severus setzte sich hin. Voldemort, der im grünen Sessel saß, nickte ihm zu; erfreut, ihn zu sehen. "Da bist du ja, junger Snape." Severus nickte still. "Ich brauche deine Dienste." Die Stimme war noch kalter und lebloser geworden, das Gesicht noch unmenschlicher. Severus sagte nichts und wartete gespannt. "Ich brauche den Trank der lebenden Toten...von einem Meister gemacht...und ich brauche ihn dringend. Weißt du, was ein Horcrux ist, junger Snape?"


	12. Chapter 12

_Da bin ich wieder. Dieses Kapitel zu schreiben hat mir besonderen Spaß bereitet, nicht weil ich ein Sadist oder so bin, sondern, weil ich die folgenden Szenen schon relativ lange in meinem Kopf ausgearbeitet hatte und nun stolz bin, sie endlich mal auf 'Papier' zu haben. __  
__Voldemorts irres Verhalten habe ich mir bei Callisto aus Xena abgeguckt, aber irgendwie scheint noch ein bißchen Hitler oder sonst ein mieser Kerl mit hineingerutscht zu sein - was im Grunde auch seine Berechtigung hat, immerhin kann man sagen, dass Voldemort der Zauberer - Hitler ist .__  
__Die letzte Szene, auf die ich, ohne Eigenlob betrieben zu wollen, besonders 'stolz' bin, wurde inspiriert von Lacombe Lucien - dort geht es um einen Jungen, der sich der bösen Seite anschließt (den Nazis) und in einer Szene auch von einem Resistancemitglied zu überreden versucht wird, wieder auf die gute Seite zu kommen. Lacombe Lucien war Sternchenthema in dem diesjährigen badischen Französisch - Abi, weswegen ich mir das Buch und den Film zu Gemüte führen musste...was im Nachhinein gar nicht mal so schlecht war ;)__  
__Oh mann, riesen Vorwort , aber wenig Sinn dahinter, deswegen hier nun das nächste Kapitel.__  
_

Kapitel 12:  
Nein, er wusste nicht, was ein Horcrux war. Nachdem er dies Voldemort gesagt hatte, starrte dieser Severus an und meinte dann nach kurzer Überlegung: "Nun, nicht weiter wichtig, Snape. Wichtig ist jetzt nur der Trank der Lebenden Toten...ich denke, du kannst mir sicher einige Liter davon brauen, oder nicht?" Severus nickte. Der Trank der Lebenden Toten war kein schwerer Trank, deswegen fragte er sich, wieso ausgerechnet er ihn brauen musste, wenn es auch jeder andere gekonnte hätte. "Du bist der Beste, das hat mir der junge Lucius erzählt... wir werden sehen, ob es stimmt. Aber ich denke schon - Lucius weiß, was diejenigen erwartet, die mich belügen. ", beantwortete Voldemort Severus' stumme Frage überzeugt. Severus fragte sich, ob Voldemort wohl Gedankenlesen könne. Voldemort starrte tief in seine Augen, und Severus versuchte, nicht als erster wegzublicken. Er verlor. Voldemort stand vom Sessel auf und tigerte wieder umher. "Der Trank muss bald fertig sein. Ich habe nämlich etwas besonderes vor...mit einem Horcrux." "Was-" Voldemort hob die Hand. "Viele werden mich hassen...werden versuchen, mich zu zerstören. Aber das geht nur, wenn sie alle meine Horcruxe zerstört haben." Er lächelte Severus an, ein Lächeln, dass eher aussah wie eine schreckliche Fratzenmaske für Halloween. Severus widerstand dem Impuls, zurückzuschrecken. "Es wird eine regelrechte Schnitzeljagd auf meine Horcruxe veranstaltet werden, ich sehe es schon kommen..." Voldemort klang unglaublicherweise zufrieden, als er diese Worte aussprach. "Und deswegen sollen sie geschützt werden...ich werde Fallen einbauen, fähige Bewacher, die Horcruxe werden sicher sein. Eine meiner kleinen Fallen wird der Trank der Lebenden Toten sein...du wirst mir also helfen, meine Seele zu verteidigen. Da siehst du, wie sehr ich dir vertraue." Severus fühlte sich mit einem Mal wichtig und stolz. Egal, wie abschreckend Voldemort aussah, egal wie sehr er ihn unheimlich und aufschneiderisch fand - Voldemort vertraute ihm. Ihm, dem keiner vertraut hatte. Noch nicht einmal Baucis... bei der Erinnerung an Baucis spürte er das Feuer in sich wieder aufglühen, die Wut auf sie und alle anderen. Anscheinend konnte man dieses Feuer auch in seinen Augen wiedergespiegelt sehen, denn Voldemort nickte zufrieden und meinte dann: "Ich bin sicher, dass du alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit erledigen wirst. Und nun geh - Abraxas wird dir zeigen wo dein Arbeitsplatz ist."

Sein Arbeitsplatz war in einem dunklen Raum, in dem nur ein Tisch, ein Stuhl und ein großer Kessel standen. Ein Regal an der Wand barg die wichtigen Zutaten für diesen Trank. Severus wusste auch ohne sein Buch, wie der Trank der Lebenden Toten gemacht wurde, und saß einen Tag und eine Nacht lang dort, um genügend Trank der Lebenden Toten zu brauen. Als er am nächsten Tag aus dem Arbeitszimmer kam, stand Voldemort davor, groß, unmenschlich, seine Augen leuchteten fast vor Ungeduld. "Hast du es vollbracht, Snape?" Severus nickte und gähnte. Er hatte nicht geschlafen und musste dies nun nachholen. "Sehr gut...ich werde diesen Trank an einem meiner Gefolgsleute ausprobieren. Wenn ich zufrieden bin, erwartet dich eine Belohnung." Dann verschwand er in dem Arbeitsraum, den Severus gerade verlassen hatte, und Severus ging zu Bett. Er war hundemüde.

Wach wurde er erst nachdem ihn Lucius Malfoy eine Weile geschüttelt hatte. Severus schlug die Augen auf und starrte direkt in Lucius' blasses Gesicht mit den kalten grauen Augen. "Was ist denn, Lucius?", fragte Severus und setzte sich im Bett auf. "Großes Ding heute... ich und du sind bei ihm zum Abendessen eingeladen." Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Abendessen...", murmelte er dann und merkte plötzlich, wie hungrig er war.

Die Tafel war festlich gedeckt, zumindest für die kargen Verhältnisse des Hauptquartiers der Todesser. Voldemort saß an einem Ende der Tafel, die beiden Jungen rechts und links von ihm. Voldemort aß nichts, er bedeutete ihnen nur ab und an, sich noch einen Zuschlag zu holen. Severus, der von Natur aus wenig aß, leerte seinen Teller mit Mühe und schob ihn dann von sich ab.  
Nach dem Essen starrte Voldemort beide der Reihe nach an und meinte dann: "Wisst ihr, wieso ihr hier seid? Snape? Malfoy?" Beide Jungs schüttelten den Kopf. Voldemort nickte und meinte dann leise: "Ihr seid hier, weil ihr eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen habt." Wieder ein Blicken in die Runde. "Ihr habt die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, unsere Zaubererwelt, die einzig perfekte Welt, von den Muggeln zu säubern. Und ich meine säubern." Voldemort stand auf und begann wie schon oft zuvor bei Monologen im Zimmer hin und her zu schreiten. "Ich erwarte nicht von euch, dass ihr meine Beweggründe versteht - doch ich habe meine Gründe, die Muggel zu hassen. Und ich bin sicher, auch ihr habt eure Gründe." Er sah Severus direkt in die Augen, und ihm entging nicht das Feuer in seinen Augen. "Deswegen müssen wir uns zusammenschließen, deswegen müsst ihr mir gehorchen - ich bin der Weg zu einer neuen Ordnung, einer neuen Ordnung, die im Grunde die alte Ordnung ist, als die Zaubererschaft noch nicht von den Muggeln und ihren Sprösslingen heimgesucht wurde... "

Lucius hing an Voldemorts Lippen und nickte begeistert. "Ich hatte unter den Muggeln zu leiden, ja, wie sehr doch hatte ich unter ihnen zu leiden. Doch ich war stärker als sie, immer schon waren die Zauberer stärker als die Muggel. Ich hole zurück, was uns Zauberern gehört - hole es zurück von den Muggeln, die sich nur von unserer Zaubererwelt laben, ohne etwas dafür zu tun." Severus wurde es unangenehm; Voldemort, der immer energischer und schriller redete, machte ihm Angst. Voldemort nahm ein Glas Wein in die Hand, das einzige, was er an diesem Abend zu sich genommen hatte und trank es im Gehen aus. "Doch die Säuberung unserer Zaubererwelt...geht nicht ohne Opfer." Voldemort verstärkte den Griff um sein Weinglas so sehr, dass es zerbrach. Voller Abscheu ließ er die Scherben auf den Teppichboden rieseln. Er scherte sich nicht darum, dass er blutete. "Ja, ihr habt Recht verstanden - Opfer. Auch unter der Zaubererschaft wird es Opfer geben. Viele Opfer...die, die sich mir in den Weg stellen, werden sterben. Ich werde es nicht dulden, dass ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe mich verrät. Mich verrät und damit die wundervolle Idee einer reinen Gesellschaft zerstört. Wer mich verrät, verrät die Zauberer und Hexen dieser Welt - verrät seine eigenen Leute. Solche Personen haben kein Recht, zu leben." Voldemort geiferte nun fast. "Oh ja, es gibt viele von ihnen...Dumbledore zum Beispiel. Dumbledore und sein Orden des Phönix." Voldemort lachte schrill. "Der Orden des Phönix...eine Ansammlung von Verrätern, von Ungeziefer. Ich und meine Todesser werden über sie hinwegtreten, sie zermalmen, bis sie aufgeben und sich meinen Reihen anschließen... ich werde die Zaubererwelt vereinigen. Ich, Lord Voldemort, der Erbe und letzte Nachkomme Slytherins." Wieder das schrille, unmenschliche, verrückte Kichern. Severus war beeindruckt, dass Voldemort der letzte Nachkomme Slytherins, dieses edeln Mannes war.

Voldemort hatte sich wieder zu den beiden Jungen gedreht und funkelte sie an, voller Hass, voller Aggressivität und voller Triumph in den Augen. "Darum - werdet meine Anhänger. Ihr seid jung, aber ihr seid schlau. Ihr habt Fähigkeiten, die die meisten Zauberer in diesem Alter nicht haben. Reiht euch ein in meine Gruppe von tapferen Kämpfern für die vereinigte Zaubererwelt. Werdet meine Rekruten, und ihr werdet vor allen anderen belohnt werden, wenn die letzte Schlacht gegen die Muggel geschlagen ist und wir den glorreichen Sieg davongetragen haben. Strebt nach Macht, und ihr werdet sie bekommen. Macht und Ansehen, all das wird euch zuteil werden, wenn ihr nur in meinen Orden eintretet." Voldemort war fertig mit seinem Monolog und atmete schneller vor Aufregung. Er stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab, eine Minute verging, vielleicht auch zwei, bis seine unmenschlichen Augen schließlich direkt in Severus' Augen starrten und er leise sagte: "Dein Trank der lebenden Toten war perfekt, Snape. Einfach perfekt. Schließ dich mir an, und du wirst Macht und Ansehen zuhauf bekommen...schließ dich mir an." Severus musste abrupt an das Todesserzeichen seines Großvaters denken, dass dieser stolz auf dem Unterarm trug. "Ja...", flüsterte Voldemort. "Das dunkle Mal...einmal eingebrannt, kann es nicht wieder entfernt werden. Dann gehört ihr mir ...doch eure Belohung dafür wird größer sein als alles, was euch meine Gegner je bieten könnten." 

Am nächsten Abend weinte Severus sich in den Schlaf. Er weinte vor Schmerzen, vor Verzweiflung, vor Angst. Er weinte um sich und seine Mutter und Baucis. Sein Unterarm schmerzte so sehr vom Einbrennen des Todesserzeichens, dass er sich übergeben hatte, und der Schmerz klang immernoch nicht ab. Lucius im Nebenbett schlief längst, doch auch er hatte einige Tränen verloren - das war allerdings schnell vorüber gegangen, als er mit merkwürdigem Glitzern in den Augen gesagt hatte: "Nun sind wir keine Kinder mehr, Severus, nun gehören wir ihm." Bei Severus lagen die Dinge anders. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das, was er getan hatte, das richtige war. Er hatte Angst vor der Zukunft, Angst vor dem Gefühl, jemand anderem zu gehören als sich selbst. Und er war traurig, dass seine Mutter nicht hier war und ihm einen Rat geben konnte. Auch musste er an Baucis denken, die ihn geliebt hatte, und die er nun verraten hatte. An seine Großmutter dachte er auch. Sie würde enttäuscht von ihm sein. Mit diesen Gedanken und Tränen in den Augen schlief er ein.

Zwei Wochen vergingen, in denen Voldemort Lucius, ihn und Bellatrix, die sich bereitwillig das dunkle Mal auf den Arm hatte brennen lassen, jeden Abend empfing und ihnen Moralpredigten hielt über das Verbrechen, ein Muggelgeborener oder gar ein Muggel zu sein.  
Bellatrix lauschte diesen Ausführungen stets mit glitzernden Augen und angestrengter Miene, manchmal wurde ihre Zungenspitze zwischen den Lippen sichtbar - ein Zeichen, dass sie voll und ganz auf Voldemort konzentriert und begeistert von ihm war.

Severus schauderte bei dem Gedanken, wieder das Hauptquartier verlassen zu müssen; er fühlte sich schutzlos den Gegner Voldemorts ausgeliefert, und auf dem Unterarm hatte jeder einen Beweis für seine Dummheit. An einem Freitag kurz vor dem Ferienende wurden Bellatrix, er und Lucius wieder zu Voldemort gerufen. Sie betraten den Raum mit dem Kamin und der Schlangenzeichnung darüber. Drei Todesser, unter anderem Lucius' Vater, standen im Kreis um etwas herum. Voldemort hatte an der Tür auf sie gewartet, sein Gesicht war gespenstisch und blässer als sonst, doch seine Augen funkelten boshaft und aufgeregt. "Wir haben eine Ratte gefunden.", lachte Abraxas kalt und trat zur Seite. Auf dem Boden, die Todesser um sich herumstehend, lag ein verängstigt aussehender Mann mittleren Alters, blond mit lichterwerdendem Haar. Seine Augen waren groß, und er atmete unregelmäßig und hastig. Severus war erschrocken von dem Bild, dass sich ihm bot. Voldemort schob die drei Jugendlichen zu den Todesser, die den Mann umkreist hatten. "Ein Verräter, Kinder.", schrillte seine Stimme. Severus erkannte den Mann am Boden nun, einen Todesser, den er öfters mit Voldemort und sich im Raum gesehen hatte. Ein Verräter? "Der Mistkerl wurde dabei beobachtet, wie er einen Patronus absandte...wollte wohl seinen Ordensfreunden Bescheid stoßen." Abraxas trat dem Mann gegen die Seite.

Voldemort bleckte die Zähne. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann, der sich in sich zusammenkauerte. "Imperius.", flüsterte Voldemort lachend, Kälte ausstrahlend. Der Mann sackte in sich zusammen und blieb wie eine Stoffpuppe liegen. "Steh auf!", befahl Voldemort. Der Mann gehorchte, die Augen leer, der Blick leer, alles leer. "Zeig uns doch einmal, wie gut du singen und tanzen kannst!" Voldemort lachte. Er zwang den Mann zum Tanzen und Singen; zwang ihn, sich hinzuwerfen vor ihm und wie ein Frosch durchs Zimmer zu hüpfen. Irgendwann wurde es Voldemort zu langweilig und er hob den Imperius - Fluch auf. "Zeigt unseren jungen Rekruten doch einmal, wie wir mit Verrätern an der Zaubererschaft umgehen." Einer der Todesser trat auf den Mann zu und flüsterte ein "Crucio". Der Mann am Boden krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Malfoy senior war der nächste, und dann der dritte Todesser. Alle quälten den Mann mit dem Crucio -Fluch, einem der Unverzeihlichen Flüche, wie Severus wusste. Es schauderte ihn, und er wäre am liebsten nach oben in sein Zimmer gerannt.

Lucius verfolgte alles mit gespanntem Blick, Bellatrix lachte sogar. Severus wurde schlecht. Voldemort fiel in Bellas Lachen mit ein und gemeinsam hörten sie sich schrill und verrückt an. Voldemorts Augen glitzerten, als er zu den Jugendlichen sagte: "Hier...versucht es doch auch einmal. Crucio. Sagt crucio...!" Bellatrix trat als erste vor und sagte "Crucio", mit einer festen, harten Stimme. Es geschah nichts. "Nein, Bella, nein...konzentriere dich auf ihn. Hasse ihn...habe den Willen, ihn zu zerstören. Er verrät uns...er verrät dich...HASSE ihn." Voldemort lachte schrill und beobachtete das Geschehen mit einem irren Grinsen im Gesicht. Bella bleckte die Zähne, und wenige Augenblicke später rief sie ein lautes "CRUCIO!". Der Mann am Boden schrie auf vor Schmerz, während Severus genau sehen konnte, wie Bellas Gesicht leuchtete und ihre Augen Gefallen an der Sache verrieten.

"Gut, gut, Bellatrix...du machst deinem Name alle Ehre." Voldemort nickte Lucius zu. "Nun du, Malfoy... zeige uns, dass du es ebenso gut kannst wie Bellatrix...zeige uns, dass du würdig bist, ein Todesser zu sein. Zeige es uns!" Lucius trat vor, sein Gesicht voller Hass, doch als er den Crucio aussprach, geschah wieder nichts. Abraxas schien enttäuscht. "Lucius...das ist ein Verräter...foltere ihn, mein Sohn." Lucius riss sich zusammen, doch auch beim zweiten Versuch klappte es nicht. Der dritte war ebenso ein Fehlschlag wie der vierte. Beim fünften Mal schrie der Mann wieder auf und krümmte sich am Boden. Severus wurde noch schlechter - er wusste, was nun geschehen würde. Und er hatte Angst. Voldemorts Blick traf den seinen, und dann nickte Voldemort, sein ganzes Gesicht voller Begeisterung. "Snape...ich weiß, dass dies für dich kein Problem sein wird...zeige es uns. Schone ihn nicht!" 

Severus schluckte. Er trat aus dem Schatten, in den er sich verkrochen hatte, hervor und ging auf den blonden Mann zu, der am Boden lag und aussah, als läge er im Sterben, blass und kraftlos. Severus stellte sich vor ihn hin, den Zauberstab bereit, doch er konnte nichts sagen. Der Blonde bemerkte sein Zögern und schien Hoffnung zu spüren. "Tu es nicht, Junge.", hauchte er mit leiser, kraftloser Stimme. "Du bist noch ein halbes Kind...ich sehe es in deinen Augen...tue es nicht. Du bist nicht wie sie...komm zurück auf die gute Seite." "SEI STILL!", donnerte Voldemort. Severus sagte nichts, starrte nur den blonden Mann am Boden vor sich an, der sich etwas aufrichtete und sagte: "Komm zurück auf unsere Seite...du bist nicht böse, ich kann es spüren...bitte, bitte...tu es nicht." "Snape, tu es jetzt! TU ES!" Voldemort lief vor Aufregung der Speichel das Kinn hinab, als er diese Worte schrie. Severus stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. "Du bist noch ein halbes Kind...Junge, bewahre dir deine Unschuld und komm zurück...komm zu Verstand, Junge. BITTE!" "SEI STILL ! Severus, tu es! Tu es, oder rechne mit den Konsequenzen.", drohte Voldemort. Bellatrix fiel mit ein. "Tu es, Severus...tu es, du Schwächling!", kreischte sie, triumphierend, weil sie es geschafft hatte und er nicht. Severus konnte nichts mehr sehen vor Tränen. "Es ist noch nicht zu spät.", flüsterte der Blonde. "TU ES, VERDAMMT!" Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Severus, dem noch mehr Tränen kamen. Severus schloss die Augen. Hassen...er musste hassen...er dachte an seinen Vater, an James, an Sirius, an alle, die ihn verletzt und gedemütigt hatten. Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, bevor er die Augen wieder aufmachte. Dann flüsterte er leise, aber deutlich: _"__Crucio.__"_


	13. Chapter 13

_Dieses Kapitel schließt direkt an das letzte an, doch im Laufe des Kapitels werden wieder kleine Epsioden aus Severus' siebten und letztem Schuljahr auftauchen. Sozusagen 'ne kleine Zusammenfassung, was wichtiges passiert. __  
__Ich bin richtig froh, dass ich die ganzen Schulepisoden jetzt fertig habe, denn jetzt kann ich volle Power mit Sevis Todesserkarriere und seinem zweiten Beziehungsversuch mit Baucis durchstarten.___

_Mehr davon werdet ihr im nächsten Kapitel lesen, hier nun erstmal etwas von Severus' weiteren düsteren Erlebnisse im HQ der Todesser, und danach Sevis letztes Jahr in Hogwarts in aller Kürze zusammengefasst. __  
__Wir lesen uns und liebe Grüße__  
__Nutmeg_

Kapitel 13:

Snape vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen und stöhnte. Er hatte es damals getan. Er hatte den Mann gefoltert. Er hatte es getan, indem er all seinen Hass herausgekrempelt hatte und sich vorgestellt hatte, dass es sein Vater wäre, der dort vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Er hatte danach noch viele Menschen gequält. Er hatte nie jemanden getötet, so wie Bellatrix oder Lucius oder...oder sein Großvater. Aber er hatte die Menschen gequält. Er schämte sich so. Wütend über sich selbst fegte er mit einer raschen Handbewegung sämtliche Papiere, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen, herunter. Langsam stand er auf und wankte zu dem Schrank, in dem er seinen Wein aufbewahrte. Er war eigentlich kein Trinker...doch manchmal musste er einfach. Er trank ein Glas Wein und wurde ruhiger. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte laut auf. Ja, er hatte viele Menschen gequält...doch nie hatte er ein Gesicht eines seiner Opfer vergessen, nie den Namen, wenn er ihn gewusst hatte.

Lucius und Bellatrix waren aufgekratzt danach. Severus wischte sich die Reste der Tränen vom Gesicht, und schluchzte leise. Er fühlte sich schlecht, so schlecht, und er fühlte sich nicht fähig, sich selbst jemals dafür zu verzeihen. Insgeheim hatte er Angst, wie sein Vater zu werden. Insgeheim wollte er auf keinen Fall Schwächere so behandeln, wie sein Vater ihn und seine Mutter behandelt hatte. Aber hatte er überhaupt die geringste Wahl? Man hat immer eine Wahl, dachte er dann grimmig. Er musste an seine Großmutter denken, die enttäuscht und entrüstet wäre, würde sie davon wissen. Dann dachte er an seinen Großvater, und sah auf sein dunkles Mal. Hatte sein Großvater auch schon Leute gequält? Voldemort hatte gesagt, dass es ohne Opfer nicht funktionieren würde, aber mussten es solche Opfer sein?  
Lange nach Mitternacht lag er noch wach in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Lucius nebenan schlief seelenruhig vor sich hin, und schnarchte leise. Severus seufzte und schälte sich aus seinem Bett. Er fror. Leise tapste er die Treppe hinunter. Er wollte im Garten spazieren gehen. Langsam öffnete er die Eingangstür des Hauptquartiers und mogelte sich durch den Spalt nach draußen. Der Wind pfiff ihm seine schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht und er rieb sich vor Kälte die Arme. Erstaunlich, dass es im August so kalt nachts war. Er lief um das Haus herum als er plötzlich Stimmen hörte. Er blieb abrupt stehen und drückte sich an die Häuserwand. Er konnte den alten Malfoy hören, und dann eine leise, flehende Stimme. Severus stahl sich aus dem Schatten heraus und ging näher ran, weil er mehr sehen wollte. Der blonde Todesser - nun, Spion eigentlich - kniete vor Malfoy und meinte mit flehender Stimme: "Bitte, bitte, Abraxas...töte mich nicht." Malfoy stieß den flehenden Mann von sich weg und zischte: "Verräter, Julius. Verräter haben kein Recht zu leben." Der Mann fiel nach hinten, und sein Blick fiel auf Severus, der sprachlos zusah. Wie ein Häuflein Elend stand er im Schatten und beobachtete die Szene vor sich, mit offenem Mund. Abraxas zückte den Zauberstab. Der Mann, Julius, wandte sein erstauntes Gesicht von Severus ab und schien neuen Mut gefasst zu haben. "Dumbledore wird siegen, Abraxas. Er wird euch Abschaum vernichten...was seid ihr? Ihr zwingt Kinder zum Foltern...IHR habt das Leben nicht verdient." "Avada Kedavra." Severus trat einige Schritte zurück und lehnte sich an die Häuserwand, um ungesehen zu bleiben. Er schloss die Augen. Der Mann war tot. Getötet durch einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch. Severus sah das Gesicht des Mannes vor sich, wie er ihn angestarrt hatte, als er ihn eben im Schatten gesehen hatte. Wie er gebettelt hatte, als Severus alle Konzentration aufbringen gemusst hatte, um den Mann foltern zu können. Allen Hass in sich versammeln musste. Sevrus gingen die Worte des Mannes nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Du bist noch ein halbes Kind, hallte es in ihm nach, und bewahre dir deine Unschuld und komme zurück. Nun, dachte Severus und rutschte langsam mit dem Rücken die Wand hinunter, bis er in der Hocke saß, hinter sich die Wand, vor sich die kalte, grausame Welt, Nun...dafür ist es nun zu spät. Es gibt kein Zurück vor der Dunkelheit.'

Severus hatte erwartet, dass Dumbledore ihn möglicherweise gleich nach den Ferien zu sich rufen würde. Er war davon überzeugt, dass Julius Dumbledore per Patronus Beschied gesagt hatte, dass er und Lucius sich beim dunklen Lord aufgehalten hatte, die ganzen Ferien über.  
Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, so das Severus dachte Da sieht man, wie sehr Dumbledore an uns interessiert ist...gar nicht' Severus fing an, Dumbledore zu verabscheuen...Dumbledore interessierte sich nicht für ihn, er stand auf der Seite der Rumtreiber, nicht auf seiner. Keiner stand auf seiner Seite.

Severus ging nach an einem Donnerstag ein paar Wochen danach nach dem Unterricht an den See und setzte sich unter den Baum, unter dem er und Baucis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit den Streit gehabt hatten, der das Ende der Beziehung bedeutet hatte. Sein Herz setzte für eine Sekunde aus als Baucis an ihm vorbeilief. Und mit ihr ein Junge. Ein blonder Junge, groß, gutaussehend...irgendeiner der Hufflepuffs aus seinem Jahrgang. Severus spürte Zorn in sich. So war das also. Sie hatte sich dem nächstbesten an den Hals geworfen. Einen Hufflepuff. Baucis sah ihn, sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht, und wurde rot. Severus wandte seinen Blick ab und stand auf, um ins Schloss zurückzugehen.

Er war wütend auf Baucis gewesen, sehr wütend. Er hatte sie für einen Augenblick gehasst. Doch Snape erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sehr es ihn geschmerzt hatte, sie mit jemand anderem zu sehen, wie sehr er erst damals bemerkt hatte, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete.

Jedes Mal, wenn Severus Baucis mit dem Hufflepuff sah, spürte er einen Stich in der Brust, einen Stich im Herzen. Doch um eines war er froh - die Rumtreiber hatten aufgehört, ihn zu piesacken. Von einem Tag auf den anderen waren James, Sirius und Peter an ihm vorbeigelaufen, ohne ihm einen Fluch hinterher zu schicken, ohne ihn auszulachen oder zu hänseln. Vielleicht lag dies an Lily Evans' neuer Begeisterung für den Idioten James Potter, so dass dieser die Lust verloren hatte, Severus zu quälen. Nun, Severus würde sie nicht herausfordern. Er hatte genug mit seinen NEWTs zu tun. Und er war sehr ehrgeizig. 

Sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts war langweilig gewesen, und er dankte dem Himmel dafür. Eine einzige Aufregung gab es in all dieser Zeit: sein Großvater war verschwunden. Seine Großmutter, eine eifrige Briefschreiberin, hatte in vielen ihrer Briefe anklingen lassen, wie sehr sein Großvater sich verändert hatte, wie sehr sie sich mit ihm stritt, und wie wenig er sie noch respektierte. Irgendwann kam ein Brief, kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen, in dem seine Großmutter ihm mitteilte, dass der Großvater weg war. Einfach verschwunden, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Severus machte sich etwas Sorgen, doch er war davon überzeugt, dass sein Großvater auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte.  
Seine NEWTs bestand er mit Leichtigkeit - er hatte wieder genug Zeit zum Lernen gehabt, ohne Baucis. Sogar Lucius hatte die NEWTs bestanden, da er zwar faul , aber anscheinend talentiert war.

Es war für Severus ein komische Gefühl, nach sieben Jahren der Hölle in Hogwarts entkommen zu sein. Für immer weg zu sein von James, Sirius und auch Baucis. Am Tag der Ankunft in London stand seine Großmutter alleine am Bahnhof, ein kleiner schwarzer, verlassener Fleck. "Willkommen daheim, mein Schatz.", sagte seine Großmutter und lächelte gequält. "Oh, Severus, du bist so groß geworden." Sie lächelte weiter, obwohl er schon längst wusste, dass sie ihm etwas vorspielte.  
Am nächsten Tag, nachdem er ausgeschlafen und ein gutes Frühstück gehabt hatte - seine Großmutter hatte extra frischgepressten Orangensaft gemacht, weil sie wusste, dass er diesen mochte - saß er in der Bibliothek und las, wie immer, wenn er zu Hause war. Er sah auf, als er ein Kratzen am Fenster hörte. Eine Eule schwebte davor und trug einen Brief in ihren Klauen. Severus öffnete das Fenster und nahm der Eule den Brief aus den Klauen. Er kannte die Handschrift - es war die seines Großvaters. Langsam riss er den Brief auf und faltete ihn auseinander. _„__Severus, hiermit hast du die Anweisung, so schnell es geht in das Hauptquartier des dunklen Lords zu kommen - aber sage deiner Großmutter nichts davon. Wir sehen uns dort. Großvater__" _Severus durchfuhr plötzlich ein fürchterlicher Schmerz, der sich von seinem Arm bis in den Oberkörper ausbreitete. Er krempelte den Ärmel hoch und sah, wie sein dunkles Mal glühte. Er war verwundert; das hatte es noch nie getan. Er fragte sich, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Er schloss die Augen und wartete, bis der Schmerz abklang. Dann las er den kurzen Brief nochmals durch und zerriss ihn. Er wollte nicht ins Hauptquartier...aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh, Rubinonyx, danke für deine lieben Reviews! Hat mich sehr gefreut :-)-Der Grund warum ich schnell im Updaten bin, ist, dass ich diese Geschichte schon komplett im HP - Forum veröffentlicht habe, sie ist also schon längst fertig...deswegen könnte ich ein Kapitel nach dem anderen jetzt hochladen, aber alles auf einmal wäre zuviel des Guten :-)  
Nun ja, auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen und Liebe Grüße_

_Nutmeg _

Kapitel 14:  
Es war nicht leicht gewesen, seiner Großmutter nicht zu sagen, wohin er ging. Er hatte ihr ein Lügenmärchen aufgetischt, in dem er ihr erzählt hatte, dass er, nun da er volljährig war, Spinner's End einen Besuch abstatten wollte. Spinners End gehörte, obwohl das Haus schon seit sechs Jahren leer stand, immernoch seinem Vater. Er erzählte seiner Großmutter, dass er Zeit für sich alleine zum Nachdenken brauchen würde. Sie verstand. Seine Großmutter verstand immer.

Als er wieder in dem dunklen Raum stand, in dem er vor einem Jahr den falschen Todesser gefoltert hatte, kam es ihm so vor, als wäre dies gestern gewesen. Doch er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er nun auf der dunklen Seite stand, und obwohl es ihn schmerzte, immernoch schmerzte trotz der vergangenen Zeit, hasste er sich nicht mehr dafür. Es muss eben Opfer geben, dachte er und er war einfach heilfroh, dass er bis jetzt nicht eines dieser Opfer war.

Falsch gedacht, du Narr dachte Snape und seufzte. Er hatte damals schon längst angefangen, ein Opfer zu sein. Er war genauso zum Opfer geworden wie der falsche Todesser, die Potters, die Longbottoms und wie die anderen unzähligen Unbekannten es wurden. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass die Potters und der falsche Todesser körperlich und geistig tot waren, doch ER war seelisch. Voldemort hatte seine Seele ermordet - Voldemort, sein Großvater, sein Vater...er selbst hatte seine Seele ermordet. Indem er ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords wurde.

Er verbrachte den ganzen August bei Voldemort, wo er wieder Zaubertränke für alle möglichen Anlässe brauen durfte. Er erledigte seine Aufgabe mit Sorgfalt und ohne Fragen zu stellen. Dies schien der Dunkle Lord sehr zu schätzen. Sein Großvater freute sich, ihn zu sehen. Severus war seinen Großvater jedoch bald leid. Er hatte schnell erfasst, dass sein Großvater sich nicht freute, ihn zu sehen, sondern dass er sich freute, dass sein Enkel da war, damit er überall mit ihm angeben und ihn anpreisen konnte. Severus bemerkte, wie er sich innerlich veränderte. Er freute sich über Lob vom Dunklen Lord, und es machte ihn stolz.  
Er nahm eines Tages daran teil, als ein Trupp Todesser eine Gruppe Muggel quälte,die sich zu nahe am Hauptquartier im Wald verirrt hatten. Und er bemerkte, dass es ihm langsam nicht mehr die Tränen in die Augen trieb, dass es ihm in gewisser Weise sogar gefiel. Er hatte nun die Macht. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatten andere die Macht über ihn gehabt. Sein Vater, dann Potter und Black, dann Baucis. Er hatte immer nach der Willkür anderer leben müssen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Er war nur noch von einem abhängig, und das war der Dunkle Lord. Die anderen konnten ihm nichts mehr tun.  
Severus erinnerte sich immernoch an die Gesichter der gequälten Muggel. Bellatrix hatte zwei von ihnen getötet, die anderen wurden mit Vergessenszaubern belegt worden. Voldemort wollte nicht zu viele Morde in der Nähe des Hauptquartiers; er war der Meinung, dass dies den Orden des Phoenix sicher irgendwann auf seine Spur gebracht hätte.

Er kehrte im Sommer danach wieder ins Hauptquartier zurück. Schon am ersten Tag kam sein Großvater in sein Zimmer. Severus hatte auf dem Bett gesessen und gelesen. "Severus?" Sein Großvater zitterte am ganzen Leib. "Was ist mit deiner Großmutter?" Severus sah auf und rückte ein Stück ab, damit sein Großvater sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante setzen konnte. Sein Großvater hatte sich nicht verändert, nur eines war offensichtlicher geworden - sein Blick war kalt. Severus hatte dies schon letztes Jahr bemerkt, doch dieses Jahr fiel es ihm viel mehr auf. "Was soll mit ihr sein?" Severus war verwirrt. "Na, wieso schließt sie sich nicht dem Herrn an?" Sein Großvater schien verärgert über seine Frau zu sein. "Sie ist schrecklich dumm.", meinte er dann und musterte Severus, der das Buch weggelegt hatte. "Der dunkle Lord wünscht, dass wir sie auf unsere Seite ziehen . Er findet es höchst kurios, dass jemand wie deine Großmutter, aus einem so alten, reinblütigen Geschlecht, keine Ambitionen verspürt, den Urzustand in der Zaubererwelt wieder herzustellen. Und ich muss ihm Recht geben." Severus wusste nun, wieso sein Großvater zitterte, immernoch zitterte, besser gesagt. Anscheinend hatte er eben eine private Unterredung mit Voldemort gehabt, der ihm wegen seiner rebellischen, desinteressierten Frau ordentlich die Leviten gelesen hatte. "Weißt du, Severus, ich lebe nun schon mehr als ein Jahr hier im Hauptquartier, um den Dunklen Lord im Kampf gegen die Muggel direkt vor Ort unterstützen zu können...und deine Großmutter hat sich noch nicht einmal darum bemüht, herauszufinden, wo ich bin.", echauffierte er sich. Severus sagte nichts. Seine Großmutter als Todesserin wäre ebenso unvorstellbar wie Lord Voldemort, der einen Muggel als Rekruten zuließe. Severus sah auf seine Bettdecke und blickte dann direkt in das wütende Gesicht seines Großvaters. "Ich WILL dass Anna sich uns anschließt.", meinte sein Großvater. "Versuche Sie zu überreden, Severus. Auf dich wird sie hören." Severus seufzte und wägte seine Worte genau ab. "Ich werde es versuchen, Großvater.", sagte er dann, während er im Stillen dachte 'Nie im Leben werde ich meine Großmutter in die Situation bringen, in der ich jetzt bin'

Severus war froh, fast nur zum Tränkebrauen eingesetzt zu werden. Ein paar Mal hatte er mit einigen anderen Todessern den Wald um das Hauptquartier durchkämmt und Muggel dabei aufgegriffen. Er hatte einige dieser Muggel mit dem Cruciatus belegt, aber nie mit dem Avada Kedavra. Er fragte sich, wann diese Schranke fallen würde und er genauso manisch wäre wie Bellatrix. Anders als Bellatrix, die sich, wenn sie einmal ein Opfer gefunden hatte, nur schlecht kontrollieren ließ, hatte Severus bis jetzt noch Schranken.

Er war beim Dunklen Lord hochangesehen, weil seine Zaubertränke Meisterarbeit waren, egal, welchen er zu brauen hatte. Er leistete gute Arbeit, doch er war nicht mit dem Herzen dabei. Es gab zu vieles, was gegen Voldemort sprach. Nur eines sprach deutlich für ihn:  
Severus wusste, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Zu wem hätte er auch gehen können? Für die andere Seite war er ein Verräter, ein Kandidat fürs Gefängnis. Er konnte sich nun nicht mehr von Voldemort abwenden. Er hatte niemanden außer Voldemort. Doch es gab so vieles, worin Voldemort Unrecht gehabt hatte. Er war seit zwei Jahren von ihr getrennt, doch er vermisste Baucis immernoch. Die Wut, die er so deutlich gespürt hatte, war verflogen. Er sehnte sich nach ihr, nach ihrem Lachen, ihrem Verständnis für ihn, ihre Fürsorge für alle Schwächeren, ihr gutes Herz.   
Er musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln, wie zart und unschuldig die Beziehung zu Baucis gewesen war- sie hatten sich geküsst, hatten viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, zusammengelernt und waren sich gegenseitig eine Stütze gewesen. Doch diese Liebe hatte die erste Krise nicht überstanden, was er immer noch sehr bedauerte.

Er verbrachte viel Zeit in Spinner's End. Jetzt, da er volljährig war, gehörte es ja ihm. Als er zum ersten Mal nach sechs Jahren wieder hergekommen war, hatte er erst einmal allen Unrat entfernen müssen, der sich im Laufe der Jahre angesammelt hatte. Zum Glück hatte ihm seine Großmutter in weiser Vorraussicht ein Buch mit Haushaltszaubersprüchen mitgegeben, so dass das Entstauben des Hauses und das Reparieren einiger Mängel kein Problem für ihn gewesen war. Ende November war er wieder einmal in seinem Elternhaus, nachdem er vier ganze Monate in Voldemorts Diensten gestanden hatte, um in dieser Zeit Zaubertränke gebraut und Muggel aufgespürt hatte. Seine Großmutter stellte nie Fragen, wohin er ging. sie akzeptierte es, wenn er lange wegblieb. Sie wusste, dass sie einen achtzehnjährigen jungen Mann nicht halten konnte, und solange Severus zu ihr zurückkam, war es ihr recht, wenn er ging.

An einem Tag Mitte November klingelte es an der Tür in Spinner's End. Severus fragte sich zuerst, ob es seine Großmutter sein könnte, aber seine Großmutter wäre appariert. Es war später Abend, und er hatte sich schon zum Schlafen hingelegt. Er hatte die Spielsachen aus seinem Kinderzimmer entfernt und es sich dort mit Büchern gemütlich gemacht. Langsam ging er die Treppe hinunter, seinen Zauberstab bereit, falls es Leute des Phönix-Orden waren. Er war sich sicher, dass keiner der anderen Seite wusste, dass er für Voldemort arbeitete, doch er war vorsichtig geworden. Wahrscheinlich war es sein Gewissen, das ihm einredete, dass es doch jeder wissen könnte; dass man es Menschen vielleicht ansah, wenn sie Todesser waren. Zu welcher Seite sie gehörten. Er umklammerte mit einer Hand seinen Zauberstab und machte mit der anderen die Tür einen Spalt breit auf. Er starrte in blaue Augen, die ihn besorgt und ängstlich musterten. Blaue Augen unter der himmelblauen seidenen Kapuze eines himmelblauen seidenen Umhangs. "Severus?" Er öffnete die Tür nun ganz und konnte den verblüfften Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht kaschieren. "Bau...Baucis?", fragte er mit fast zittriger Stimme. "Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte er. Baucis nahm die Kapuze ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte sich verändert. Ihr Gesicht war erwachsener geworden, doch es war immernoch genauso schön. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Deine Großmutter hat mir gesagt, wo ich dich finden könnte." "Du warst bei meiner Großmutter?", fragte er. Baucis nickte. "Es geht ihr gut.", sagte sie dann und beantwortete seine Frage, bevor er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Verlegen standen Baucis und er eine Weile vor der Haustüre. "Magst du mich nicht in dein Haus lassen?", fragte sie dann. Severus wurde rot und trat zur Seite, damit Baucis eintreten konnte. "Oh...es ist etwas karg hier.", meinte Baucis. Severus erwiderte darauf nichts. "Gib mir deinen Mantel, ich werde ihn aufhängen."

Er ging in die Küche und hing den Mantel an dem Kleiderhacken hinter der Tür auf. Baucis folgte ihm. "Du hast mir gefehlt...ich wollte wissen wie es dir geht, Severus.", sagte sie, als die beiden sich gegenüberstanden. Sanft strich sie ihm eine Strähne seiner Haare aus den Augen. "Du hast dich verändert.", sagte sie dann. "Du auch." Baucis seufzte und nickte. "Du siehst krank aus.", sagte sie dann. Severus nickte still. Er sah immer krank aus. Er sah seit zwei Jahren krank aus. "Severus...ich..." Baucis setzte zum Sprechen an und schwieg dann wieder. "Was ist mit dem Hufflepuff? Seid ihr noch...ich meine, seid ihr...?", fragte Severus leise. Er hätte sich am liebsten an Baucis' Mantel gekrallt, um, wenigstens einen Halt zu haben. Baucis lachte. "Tony meinst du?" Sie lachte. "Er ist ein Idiot. Wir waren nie richtig zusammen." Severus schaute auf den Boden. Baucis, die mehr als einen Kopf kleiner war als er, hob sein Kinn mit einer Hand hoch. "Sieh mich an - denkst du wirklich, ich will jemand anderen als dich?", meinte sie dann. "Du hast nicht zu mir gestanden, und ich war wirklich wütend auf dich. Für einen Moment habe ich dich sogar ein klein wenig gehasst. Doch in den letzten Monaten...ist mir aufgefallen, wie sehr ich dich vermisse. Oh, schau doch nicht so ernst, Severus." Sie lachte. "Wieso schaust du immer so miesepetrig, Severus?" Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht." Baucis schwieg eine Weile, und er schwieg zurück. Dann wandte sich Baucis ab und Severus konnte Tränen in ihren Augen sehen. "Du musst mich doch für total bescheuert halten.", schluchzte sie leise. "Du willst mich sicher nicht mehr, aber ich will dich, und deswegen...deswegen bin ich hier. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du...ob du mich noch willst. Ob du mir verzeihen kannst, dass ich damals so übertrieben reagiert habe...aber, aber...du warst mir so wichtig und ich..." "Ssch." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war auch meine Schuld." Baucis nickte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen und von der Wange. Beide standen unbeholfen gegenüber. "Baucis...ich...ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, aber...aber ich liebe dich doch." Baucis lächelte und sprang förmlich auf ihn. Sie umarmte ihn so fest wie er noch nie umarmt worden war und übersäte sein blasses Gesicht mit vielen tränennassen Küssen.


	15. Chapter 15

_Juchu, da bin ich mal wieder. Meine Story neigt sich immer mehr dem Ende zu, will sagen, viel passiert nicht mehr vor dem großen und vielleicht auch schockierenden (?) Finale. Dumbledore und Severus' Omma werden im weiteren Verlauf noch sehr wichtige Rollen spielen, aber mehr verrate ich jetzt noch nicht, soll ja spannend bleiben ;). In diesem Kapitel geschieht nicht viel, es verdeutlicht einfach nochmals, wie sehr Baucis an Severus hängt, und umgekehrt. ___

_Liebe Grüße_

Kapitel 15:  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus von der Herbstsonne geweckt, die ihm unverfroren ins Gesicht schien. Er lag im Bett seiner Eltern, neben ihm schlief Baucis mit tiefen Atemzügen und einem seligen Lächeln im schönen Gesicht. Er zog vorsichtig die Bettdecke über ihre nackten Schultern, damit sie nicht fror. Baucis seufzte im Schlaf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und gähnte. Er warf einen Blick auf sein dunkles Mal und erschrak. Er hoffte, dass Baucis in dieser Nacht nicht das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm bemerkt hatte. Er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Baucis sicher blind vor Liebe und es außerdem dunkel im Zimmer gewesen war. Daher standen seiner Meinung nach die Chancen nicht schlecht, dass es Baucis nicht aufgefallen war. Wäre sie nicht auch erschrocken von ihm gewichen, wenn sie es gesehen hätte? Sicher wäre sie das. Er gähnte nochmals und legte sich wieder hin. Er hatte gar keine Lust, aufzustehen. Er fühlte sich irgendwie glücklich und traurig zur selben Zeit - er hatte Baucis verraten, und heute Nacht hatte er Voldemort verraten, indem er sich mit einem Schlammblut eingelassen hatte. Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Aber er wollte auch gar nicht entscheiden müssen. Baucis schlug die Augen auf und strahlte ihn an. "Gut geschlafen?", fragte sie. Severus nickte und versuchte, seinen linken Arm unter der Decke zu verstecken. Baucis schmiegte sich an ihn und spürte, wie er sich verkrampfte. Eine Zeit lang lagen sie so im Bett, sprachen nichts. Er konnte Baucis' Parfüm riechen, und spürte ihre warme Haut auf seiner.  
"Severus?" "Hm?" Baucis richtete sich ein wenig auf. "Sag, was bedeutet eigentlich die Tätowierung auf deinem Arm?" Er zuckte zusammen. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer solchen Frage. Baucis wusste anscheinend gar nichts vom Dunklen Lord und den Todessern. "Och, das...ist nichts wichtiges." "Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du dir das einfach so auf deine Haut gemacht hast?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Severus schwieg und überlegte, was er sagen könnte. Am Ende entschied er sich, gar nichts zu sagen. Und Baucis wollte nicht auf ihn einreden, da sie Angst hatte, ihn wieder zu verlieren.

Baucis blieb in Spinner's End. Da sie volljährig war, konnte sie tun und lassen was sie wollte, deswegen konnten ihre Eltern nichts dagegen sagen. Sie machte den Haushalt, kochte und umsorgte Severus als wären sie schon dreißig Jahre und mehr verheiratet. Doch irgendwann würde Severus ins Hauptquartier der Todesser zurückkehren müssen, und es machte ihm Sorgen, wie er es erklären könnte. Baucis würde sich nicht so leicht wie seine Großmutter abspeisen lassen. Als an einem Morgen sein Dunkles Mal glühte und schmerzte, ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn sehen wollte, zerbrach er sich den Kopf darüber, wie er es ihr sagen sollte. Irgendwann entschied er sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen und hoffte, dass Baucis ihn nicht dafür verachten würde. Er war es einfach leid, die einzigen beiden Menschen die er glaubte zu liebten und mochte, anzulügen. Und es würde gut tun, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, der einen liebte. "Wieso musst du weg?", fragte Baucis und starrte ihn mit ihren schönen blauen Augen an. Severus schluckte. "Ich bin vom Dunklen Lord gerufen worden?" "Dunkler Lord?" Baucis setzte sich an den Küchentisch und nahm sich einen ihrer selbstgebackenen Kekse, an dem sie anfing zu knabbern. Das machte sie immer, wenn sie nachdachte oder etwas verarbeiten musste. "Voldemort." Baucis verschluckte sich und fing an zu husten. "Voldemort? Voldemort..." Sie schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Anscheinend kannte sie diesen Namen, wusste aber nicht, mit was sie ihn verbinden sollte.

Irgendwann machte es bei ihr Klick. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie vom Suhl auf und wich von ihm leicht geschockt zurück. "Voldemort? Du- weißt- schon- wer? Wieso...wieso?" Sie war sprachlos. Er wunderte sich, dass jemand ihn Du- weißt- schon - wer nannte und nicht Dunkler Lord. Er hatte schon lange mit keinem von der guten Seite mehr geredet, außer seiner Großmutter, und die hielt sich aus allem raus, was mit Voldemort zu tun hatte und zeigte nur absolutes Desinteresse. Die Dinge hätten anders gestanden, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass ihr geliebter Enkel einer von ihnen war, doch das wusste sie nicht. "Voldemort ist dir also ein Begriff?", fragte Severus ruhig, aber innerlich war er aufgewühlt. Baucis nickte. Leise, fast quietschend, fragte sie: "Und...und zu ihm musst du? Wieso...arbeitest du für ihn?" Severus nickte. Baucis wurde blass. "Keine Sorge, Baucis... ich...ich habe niemanden umgebracht." Severus wusste, dass dies Baucis größte Sorge wäre. Baucis musterte ihn hektisch und etwas panisch und meinte dann: "Aber Du- weißt - schon -wer...hat doch Menschen getötet. Wie kannst du da für ihn arbeiten, Severus? Du...du hast doch gar nichts gegen Muggel." Severus' Herz wurde kalt bei der Erwähnung des Wortes Muggel. Sein Vater war ein Muggel gewesen. "Wer sagt dir das?" Baucis wich zurück, als sie seine Augen sah, die Hass ausstrahlten. "Weil...weil du mich liebst, und ich bin doch...ein Schlammblut." Severus' Hass verflog. "Ja, ich weiß.", sagte er sanft. "Ich liebe dich...aber es wäre besser für dich, wenn du mich nicht lieben würdest." Baucis, die die ganze Zeit verschreckt ausgesehen hatte, richtete sie zu ihren vollen 1 Meter 65 auf und meinte dann stolz: "Ach, und wieso das?" "Weil es am besten für dich wäre, wenn...wenn du dich versteckst. Voldemort will die Zaubererwelt von den Muggelgeborenen säubern. Von Leuten wie-" "Leuten wie mich, meinst du." Severus nickte langsam. "Baucis, ich wünschte ich könnte dich davor bewahren, aber die Todesser machen keinen Halt. Vor nichts und niemandem." "Und wieso hast du dich ihnen angeschlossen?" Baucis setzte sich wieder. Severus meinte aufgeregt: "Weil Voldemort, trotz all seiner Fehler, in mich vertraut. Ich bin einer seiner Lieblinge. Und das, Baucis, ist ein wunderbares Gefühl...zu wissen, dass es jemanden gibt, der einem vertraut...zu wissen, dass dieser jemand mächtig ist. Und was ist wichtiger als Macht heutzutage?"

Baucis zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall nicht von diesen Todessern einschüchtern lassen. Es ist mir egal, was sie mit mir tun werden - nach zwei Jahren habe ich dich gefunden, ich werde dich nicht mehr gehen lassen. Egal was diese Witzfiguren sagen, ich lasse mich nicht aus meiner Welt und von meinem Mann vertreiben." Severus spürte einen gewissen Stolz in sich, als Baucis von ihm über ihren Mann sprach. "Na, vielleicht wäre es einfach das beste, wenn du hier bliebest. Oder wenn du zu meiner Großmutter gehst. Meine Großmutter wird dich gern haben, Baucis. Ihr werden sie nichts tun, sie ist eine Reinblüterin. Und wo wärst du sicherer als bei einer Reinblüterin?" "Wieso sprichst du nicht mit Dumbledore und schwörst Voldemort ab?" Severus schnaubte. "Nein. Dumbledore bin ich egal, es wird ihn nicht kümmern. Voldemort hingegen bin ich alles andere als egal. Er braucht mich." Baucis konnte das Glänzen in Severus' Augen sehen. Sie hatte keine Angst, doch es beunruhigte sie ein wenig, dass Severus, ihr geliebter Severus, einer von ihnen war, wo sie selbst doch eine von denen, den Schlammblütern, war.

Severus arbeitete wieder für den Dunklen Lord. Als er ins Hauptquartier gekommen war, hatte er sofort die Aufgabe erhalten, Gift zu brauen. Viel Gift. Er hinterfragte nichts und braute einfach. Voldemort war davon begeistert. Voldemort sah immer unmenschlicher aus, immer mehr weckte er den Eindruck, dass er von einem anderen Stern käme.

Severus lebte ein merkwürdiges und für einen Todesser recht einzigartiges Doppelleben: er arbeitete für den Dunklen Lord mit aller Begeisterung und Präzision, die er aufbringen konnte, verachtete aber die Foltermethoden und die Gewalt, die der Dunkle Lord anwandte. Und noch dazu schrieb er fast jeden Tag einen Brief an Baucis, die er erfolgreich bei seiner Großmutter einquartiert hatte. Seine Großmutter war begeistert gewesen, das Mädchen endlich kennen zu lernen, das sie schon vor vier Jahren hatte kennen lernen wollen. Baucis und seine Großmutter verstanden sich gut, vielleicht, weil sie ein gemeinsames Interesse namens Severus hatten. Seine Großmutter wusste immernoch nichts von Severus' Todesserleben, und Baucis hatte ihr Wort gehalten und ihr nichts davon erzählt.  
Die Briefe, die er an Baucis schrieb, waren übersät mit liebevollen Redewendungen, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich so meinte - sein Herz war immernoch angeschlagen, seine Seele taub von allem was er erlebt und gesehen hatte. Doch er wollte Baucis lieben, so wie er seine Mutter wahrscheinlich geliebt hatte, und wie er seine Großmutter wahrscheinlich liebte. Dass Baucis ein Schlammblut war, scherte ihn wenig. Er war davon überzeugt, dass er es sich, solange er Voldemort treu diente, erlauben konnte, diesem in dieser Beziehung ein wenig untreu zu werden. Severus wusste natürlich nicht, worauf dies alles hinauslaufen würde.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet wäre es für Baucis das Beste gewesen, wenn sie ihn aufgegeben hätte. Als es wirklich darauf angekommen war, hatte er sie nicht beschützen können. Er war ein Narr gewesen, als er geglaubt hatte, dass Voldemort ihm alles verzeihen konnte, solange er dessen Befehle treu ausführte. Als er geglaubt hatte, dass sie bei seiner Großmutter sicher wäre.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hallihallo. Nachdem ich mein kleines kreatives Hirn die ganze Nacht angestrengt habe, habe ich heute morgen dieses Kapitel fertiggeschrieben. Darin wird, kurz vor Severus' Rückkehr zur guten Seite, die ganze leidliche Sache mit der Prophezeiung bzgl. Harry Potter erklärt, bzw. meine Version davon erzählt (hihi). Auch hat Baucis eine kleine (?) Überraschung für Severus. ___

_Nun ja, ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kappi und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen__  
__Wir sehen uns bald wieder (MUAHAHA)___

_Liebe Grüße__  
__Nutmeg_

Kapitel 16:

Als er sich im Hauptquartier der Todesser befand, wurde er eines Tages zu Voldemort gerufen. Das wunderte ihn, denn Voldemort ließ seit einiger Zeit alle seine Befehle für ihn durch Boten überbringen und redete nur noch selten persönlich mit ihm. Der Dunkle Lord ist zu beschäftigt, hieß es meist. Doch an diesem Tag wollte er mit Severus persönlich reden. Severus spürte einen leichten Stich Angst...was, wenn Voldemort von Baucis wusste? Er trat in das dunkle Zimmer, wo Voldemort wie immer in seinem grünen Sessel saß als wäre er auf einem Thron. Severus verbeugte sich leicht, um den Dunklen Lord im Voraus schon einmal gnädig zu stimmen. Voldemort nickte ihm leicht zu, mit einem fast schon befriedigten Gesichtsausdruck. "Snape, wie gut, dich zu sehen." Voldemort bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen. Severus setzte sich auf den roten Sessel gegenüber von Voldemort und klammerte sich unbewusst an den Sessel, während er Voldemort lauernd beobachtete. "Wie alt bist du nun, Snape?" Severus runzelte die Stirn. "20, mein Herr." "20...alt genug, um Lehrer zu werden, oder, Snape?" Voldemorts unmenschliches Gesicht schien Severus zu röntgen, und Severus rückte tiefer in den Sessel hinein. Dann nickte er. "Ich denke schon, mein Herr." Lehrer? Wieso Lehrer? Wollte Voldemort etwa, dass er jemand anderen ausbildete, der ihm dann die Zaubertränke brauen würde? Dass er sein Wissen an jemand andere weitergab? "Sehr gut..." Voldemort ließ die Worte etwas in der Luft hängen und meinte dann, während er wieder aufstand: "Ich habe mir etwas überlegt...etwas riskantes, doch für dich wird es eine Leichtigkeit sein. DU, Severus, sollst dich in Hogwarts als Lehrer bewerben." "Hogwarts?", quietschte Severus fast erschrocken. Hogwarts... wieso Hogwarts? Er wollte überall hin, nur nicht nach Hogwarts. Hogwarts war voller Erinnerungen an seine Schwäche, an sein Unvermögen, sich gegen Potter und Black und allen anderen zur Wehr setzen zu können. Hogwarts war für ihn ein Ort, den er nicht nochmals sehen wollte, egal ob als Schüler, Lehrer oder als Besucher. Dann wiederum, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, waren alle Orte, die er je besucht hatte, voller schlimmer Erinnerungen. Hab dich nicht so, Severus. Du musst diesen Auftrag annehmen...der Dunkle Lord vertraut dir. Voldemort lief weiter und meinte dann: "Ich hab dich für diesen Auftrag ausgewählt aus zweierlei Motiven. Erstens, du hast eine weiße Weste. Ich glaube nicht, dass der große Dumbledore vermuten würde, dass sich ein Halbblut mir anschließt. Deine erbärmliche Halbblütigkeit, die du deinen Eltern zuzuschreiben hast, wird zum ersten Mal nützlich sein. Du bist vertrauenswürdig." Ein hohes Kichern. "Ja, vertrauenswürdig. Und Dumbledore, der alte Narr, braucht nur einen kleinen Anstoß...dann wird er dich aufnehmen. Du wirst der Wolf im Schafspelz sein." Lachen, dann Voldemorts unmenschliches Gesicht, dass sich ihm näherte.

Severus starrte in Voldemorts leblose, lieblose Augen, wie damals, als sie sich zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten. "Zweitens, ich vertraue dir. Du bist einer meiner liebsten Todesser, Snape. Dein messerscharfer Verstand macht dich zu einer gefährlichen Waffe gegen die erbärmlichen Muggel. Bedenke, nie hätte ich eine Ausnahme gemacht, nie ein Halbblut in meine Streitkräfte aufgenommen. Doch du bist hier. Schon damals habe ich erkannt, wie sehr du nützlich sein könntest, wie intelligent." Voldemort sah weg, lange nachdem Severus seinem Blick ausgewichen war, und meinte dann: "Ich dachte eine Zeit lang, dass du vielleicht nicht stark genug wärst...dass du zu schwach bist, um den Muggeln einen der Unverzeihlichen anzutun...doch ich habe mich ja Gott sei Dank geirrt, nicht wahr?" Severus nickte. Er spürte die alte Glut in sich wieder aufleben. Ja, er war nicht schwach. Er hatte es fertig gebracht, Muggel zu quälen; er hatte sehr viele Opfer gebracht, um seinem Herrn gefällig zu sein. Er war stark. Dann dachte er an Baucis, die gerade bei seiner Großmutter war, und bemerkte, wie schwach er eigentlich doch war. Wie schwach er werden würde, wenn er sich jemals zwischen Baucis und Voldemort entscheiden müsste. Severus war klar, dass er sich in einem großen Zwiespalt befand. Er verabscheute Voldemort, und er freute sich über Voldemorts Lob. Er wollte Voldemorts Anerkennung, doch er hasste Voldemort für seine Grausamkeit, er führte Voldemorts Befehle aus, doch innen drin schrie er manchmal spät nachts auf und fragte sich, was er denn getan hätte, nur um am nächsten Tag wieder alles zu Voldemorts Zufriedenheit auszuführen. Es freute ihn, wenn Voldemort ihn lobte, da er wusste, dass Voldemort schwer zu befriedigen war. Doch er war nicht mit dem Herzen bei Voldemort, er führte sich sogar manchmal vor Augen, wie falsch Voldemort lag. Doch alle seine Argumente, die er sich selbst gegen Voldemort gab, verpufften, wenn er daran dachte, wieso er in erster Linie Voldemort diente. Wegen der Macht. Er wollte Macht, er wollte der ganzen Zeit innerlich ein Ende bereiten, in der er gelitten hatte unter der Macht der anderen, der Macht seines Vaters, Großvaters und auch der Macht Potters und Blacks.

Er wurde also von Voldemort ausgeschickt, damit er sich einen Platz an der Seite Dumbledores beschaffte, um direkt beim Feind zu spionieren. Doch es kam alles ganz anders. Eine Woche, nachdem Voldemort Severus zu Dumbledore geschickt hatte, um ein Bewerbungsgespräch mit diesem festzumachen, kam Severus wieder zu Voldemort. Sein linkes Auge war blau und er sah zerrupft aus. Voldemort ließ ihn sofort zu sich vor, denn er war gespannt, ob seine List aufgegangen war. Severus konnte Voldemorts gespannten, erwartungsvollen Blick nicht ertragen und schüttelte matt den Kopf. "Ich habe versagt.", meinte er niedergeschlagen. "WAS!" Voldemort sprang auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Crucio." Severus riss es vor Schmerz die Füße weg, und er krümmte sich. Es war, als hätte er gerade 1000 Schläge in den Magen bekommen, als würde jemand auf ihn eintreten, als würden alle seine Eingeweide anfangen, zu rebellieren. Er schloss die Augen und schrie dann vor Verzweiflung: "Ich habe versagt...Meister. Doch..." Wieder der Schmerz. Er schloss wieder die Augen, drückte sie fest zu und sagte dann: "Doch ich habe interessante Neuigkeiten." Voldemort erhielt den Fluch noch kurz aufrecht, dann ließ er von ihm ab. "Was meinst du? Neuigkeiten?" Severus richtete sich wieder auf, mit so viel Würde wie möglich war, und wischte sich bedächtig den Staub von seinem schwarzen Umhang. Dann sagte er langsam: "Ich bin nicht zu Dumbledore vorgedrungen, doch das hat einen bestimmten Grund." Er atmete langsam ein und aus. Die Schmerzen waren am verklingen, doch er war immernoch kurz vorm Erbrechen. "Welchen Grund, Snape?" Voldemorts Augen wurden zu zwei kleinen Schlitzen. "Dumbledore...Dumbledore saß oben in einem Zimmer im Eberkopf, wo auch das Vorstellungsgespräch stattgefunden hätte." Voldemort nickte und bedeutete ihm weiterzureden. "Ich stand vor der Tür und wartete darauf, dass ich drankäme...er hatte gerade ein Vorstellungsgespräch mit einer Dame, die sich für Wahrsagen beworben hatte, soweit ich weiß. Man konnte die beiden auf dem Gang reden hören. Leider konnte man nicht den genauen Wortlaut hören. Da ich alles richtig machen wollte, hatte ich beschlossen, etwas zu lauschen. Ihr wisst ja, dass ich noch nie bei einem Vorstellungsgespräch war." Er nickte Voldemort zu. Voldemort nickte zurück, sein Gesicht trotz allem - so weit man es bei seiner eingeschränkten Mimik noch erkennen konnte - voller Wut. "Und weiter?" "Nun, auf einmal veränderte sich die Stimme der Frau und wurde...nun ja, unmenschlich. "Unmenschlich?" Voldemort lachte humorlos und meinte dann: "Und dann bist du vor Schreck weggelaufen, Snape? Oder was hast du mir so wichtiges zu berichten. Sicher nicht, dass eine Frau ihre Stimme unmenschlich werden lassen kann."

Severus gab sich alle Mühe, Ruhe und Würde zu bewahren. "Nein...diese Frau hat...hat eine Prophezeiung gemacht. Eine sehr interessante." Voldemort zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach?" Severus nickte und gab dann die Prophezeiung wieder, die er sich wortgetreu gemerkt hatte. " Der eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran, jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt. Das war der genaue Wortlaut, mein Herr." Voldemorts Wut war verflogen, er schien interessiert zu sein. "Das war alles? Die ganze Prophezeiung?", fragte er dann. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht...in dem Moment wurde ich vom Wirt des Eberkopfs äußerst unsanft am Schlafittchen gepackt. Der hat mich natürlich sofort Dumbledore als Schnüffler präsentiert und mich dann in hohem Bogen, sozusagen, herausgeworfen. Nun, natürlich hat er mir vorher noch ein blaues Auge verpasst.", meinte Severus spöttisch lächelnd. "Wirklich sehr interessante Neuigkeiten, Snape." Voldemort nickte anerkennend. "Wirklich...ich vergebe dir, dass du es dieses Mal nicht geschafft hast, an Dumbledore heranzukommen. Ich bin fast stolz darauf, einen so gewitzten Todesser zu haben. Ja, ja...diese Neuigkeiten sind wichtig, und sehr interessant." Voldemort setzte sich wieder. "Ich denke, du solltest ein wenig Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen...und dich dann wieder bei Dumbledore vorstellen. Versuche, irgendeine gute Ausrede zu finden. Er wird dir glauben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das wird. Du bist listig und klug, du wirst etwas finden." Voldemort fing an zu grübeln. "Nun...wer hat schon drei Mal gegen mich gekämpft und ist mir drei Mal entronnen...Auroren, Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix...? Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Severus betrat die Küche seiner Großmutter und war erfreut, seine Oma und Baucis dort vorzufinden, die gerade gemeinsam Kuchen backten. Baucis quietschte erfreut auf und schmiss sich auf ihn, um ihn mit vielen Küssen zu übersäen. Seine Großmutter stand am Herd und lächelte ihm zu. "Wie war die frauenlose Zeit in Spinner's End, mein Liebling?" Seine Großmutter strich ihm eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht, wie sie es schon seit der ersten Begegnung mit ihm tat, und musterte ihn zufrieden. "Du siehst wieder besser aus, Junge." Baucis lächelte selig. Immer, wenn Severus bei den Todessern in Diensten stand, erzählte er seiner Großmutter, dass er alleine in Spinner's End sein wollte. Sie hatte dies nie angezweifelt.

Am Abend, als er und Baucis im Bett lagen, überlegte er sich, ob er Baucis von allem erzählen sollte. Das blaue Auge war Gott sei Dank abgeheilt, sonst hätte er eine Menge Fragen über sich ergehen lassen müssen, vor allem von seiner Großmutter. Baucis hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und sah selig aus. "Severus?" "Ja?" "Du bist nicht ganz hier, du denkst nach." Severus erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und umarmte Baucis ebenfalls. "Oh, nein...nein...doch, ich bin hier." Baucis schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Nein, nein, Severus...ich sehe, dass du an was anderes denkst. An was, Schatz?" Severus seufzte leise und umklammerte sie fester. Dann berichtete er ihr von allem, was er erlebt hatte. Als er mit seiner Erzählung fertig war, starrte Baucis ihn entrüstet an. "Bist du bescheuert?" Er erschrak. So heftig hatte er sie noch nie erlebt, nicht einmal damals, als sie die Beziehung beendet hatte. "Wieso?", fragte er verwirrt. Er verstand es wirklich nicht. "Wie kannst du so etwas nur diesem Monster sagen? Ist dir denn nicht klar, was er tun wird?"

Severus richtete sich im Bett auf und sah sie fragend an. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er wirklich nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, was dann geschehen würde, er war einfach nur fürchterlich stolz gewesen, seinem Herrn diese Nachricht überbringen zu können, als Ersatz für sein Versagen. "Dieses Monster wird alle Familien aufsuchen, die ihn dreimal bekämpft haben, und dann wird er deren Kinder umbringen! Hast du denn nicht nachgedacht, Severus?" Severus seufzte. Nein, er hatte nicht nachgedacht; bei dem Gedanken, dass dabei vielleicht ein Baby ums Leben kommen würde, wurde ihm etwas schwummerig. Baucis sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich einen Morgenmantel an und lief unruhig im Zimmer hin und her. "Severus, Severus...du musst jemanden warnen. Du kannst nicht zulassen, das jemand sein Kind wegen Du- weißt -schon - wem verliert. Severus!" Sie hörte sich aufgeregt, wütend, panisch und besorgt zugleich an. "Was würdest du denn tun, wenn jemand unser Kind umbringen würde?" Severus setzte sich nun vollends im Bett auf und meinte als Trotzreaktion: "Wir haben aber keine Kinder, Baucis." Baucis seufzte. "Nun...noch nicht, aber bald."


	17. Chapter 17

_Und hier bin ich zum großen Finale tröt tröt. Es hätte alles so schön werden können, aber da ich gemein bin, wird es das natürlich nun nicht. Severus soll ja auch ein _**_tragischer_**_Held sein und keine Nebenfigur, die fröhlich mit Frau und 2,5 Kindern durch die Gegend rollt ;)__  
__Ich war schon immer (naja, nicht immer, aber schon ziemlich lange) der Ansicht, dass Snape sich gegen Voldemort gestellt hat wegen einem Motiv: Rache. Und wann will man Rache? Wenn einem etwas genommen wird, das man liebt. Dieses Kapitel hier ist sehr dramatisch, aber es gefällt mir ganz gut.___

_Naja, viel gibt es nicht zu sagen jetzt, hier ist einfach der von mir erfundene Grund, wieso Severus letzendlich die Seiten gewechselt hat, ich habe sogar sehr darauf geachtet, dass es zeitlich gut in die HP Chronik passt ;)___

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen__  
__Nutmeg_

Kapitel 17:  
Richtig freuen tat er sich über Baucis' Schwangerschaft nicht. Es waren in seinem Leben einfach zu viele Dinge unklar. Er konnte sie nicht heiraten, weil dann jeder gewusst hätte, dass sich Severus Snape, der Diener der Dunklen Lords, mit einem Schlammblut verheiratet hatte. Er hatte Angst, dass er seinem Kind ein schlechter Vater wäre. Er hatte tausend Bedenken, tausend ungeklärte Probleme in seinem Leben. In der Geschwindigkeit, in der Baucis' Bauch dicker wurde, wurde für ihn sein Leben unübersichtlicher. Seine Großmutter und Baucis waren natürlich begeistert. Seine Großmutter begann schon, als Baucis im vierten Monat schwanger war, blaue Strampler zu stricken. "Ihr werdet sehen, es wird ein Junge...deswegen stricke ich alles blau, seht ihr? Blauer Schal, blaues Mützchen..." Severus nickte beiläufig. Baucis lächelte. "Und was ist, wenn es doch ein Mädchen wird?" Die Großmutter lachte auf. "Deswegen mache ich ja alles blau...wenn es ein Mädchen wird kann sie trotz allem auch blau tragen." Severus klinkte sich aus diesen Unterhaltungen meist aus. Er war immernoch unsicher, was er davon halten sollte.

Einen Monat später war er wieder im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords. An einem verregneten Samstag hörte er energisches Klopfen an seiner Zimmertüre und öffnete sie. Davor stand sein Großvater. Er war noch hagerer geworden, seine Augen lagen tief in den roten Höhlen, und er hatte einen grausamen Zug in seinem Gesicht angenommen. "Severus?" Schnell schloss er die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf Severus' Bett. "Ja, Großvater?" Severus runzelte fragend die Stirn. Sein Großvater hatte schon lange nicht mehr privat mit ihm gesprochen. "Was ist nun also mit deiner Großmutter?" Severus erschrak. "Ich...ich hatte in letzter Zeit zuviel um die Ohren, Großvater. Ich habe sie noch nicht überzeugen können." Sein Großvater schnaubte. "Der Dunkle Lord liegt mir in den Ohren, Severus. Ich will, dass sie eine von uns wird. Ich möchte nicht das Gespött aller Reinblüter werden, weil ich meine Frau nicht auf unsere Seite ziehen konnte. Ich werde selbst mit ihr reden. Auf mich wird sie zu hören haben." Severus nickte erschlagen. "Soll...soll ich dich begleiten, Großvater?" Sein Großvater schüttelte energisch das blasse Haupt. "Nein, ich kann sehr gut alleine mit meiner Frau fertig werden, danke, Severus." Severus nickte und überlegte krampfhaft, wie er seinen Großvater, der aufgewühlt und wütend zu sein schien, wieder hinunter auf eine erträgliche Gemütsverfassung bringen konnte. Doch er hatte keinen Erfolg.   
Am Abend ging Severus die Stufen zum Haupteingang hinunter. Er wollte frische Luft schnappen, da der muffige Geruch dieses Hauses mit seinen vielen Menschen ihn benebelt machte und er nachdenken wollte. Über Baucis, sich und sein Leben. Als er gerade die Türklinke herunterdrücken wollte, hörte er neben sich im Zimmer lautes Gelächter und fing einige Wortfetzen auf. " Der ... Prince...verrückt." Severus legte sein Ohr an das Holz. "Total verrückt, der Alte. Ist mit Bellatrix und Abraxas zu sich nach Hause...will seine Frau überzeugen, dass sie auf unsere Seite kommt." Severus blieb das Herz stehen. Bellatrix? Abraxas? "Naja, wir werden ja sehen, ob es dem Alten gelingt, seine Frau zu überzeugen...will nicht wissen was passiert wenn nicht." Severus wandte sich geschockt von der Holzwand ab und stand eine Weile bedröppelt im Gang. Er musste nach Hause. Schnell.  
Er lief eine Weile in den Wald hinein, bis er an eine Stelle kam, von der aus er apparieren konnte. Gerade als er sich konzentrieren wollte, machte es einen kleinen Knall und wenige Meter von ihm entfernt apparierten drei Menschen. Leise versteckte er sich hinter einem großen Busch. Es waren Bellatrix, Abraxas und sein Großvater. Er sah müde aus. Bellatrix lachte und schien aufgekratzt. Abraxas sagte nichts. Severus schloss die Augen und apparierte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was ihn erwarten würde. Und es tat weh.

Er apparierte im Regen und fand sich bald im Garten seiner Großmutter wieder. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand das Grab seiner Mutter. Es gab ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Er sah auf...über dem Herrenhaus stand das Dunkle Mal. Das Herrenhaus, oder besser was von ihm übrig geblieben war, stieß große Rauchsäulen in den regnerischen Himmel hinein. Severus beschleunigte seine Schritte und rannte die letzten Meter. Er umrundete das Herrenhaus und schrak zurück, als er die abgebrannte Vorderfront sah. Das Haus selbst war nur noch ein einziges Gerippe. Panisch sah er sich um. Wo waren Baucis und seine Großmutter? "Baucis?", rief er in den Wind hinein, doch es kam keine Antwort. Er lief langsam weiter, fast wie in Trance. Je näher er dem Haus kam, desto deutlicher konnte er eine schwarze Gestalt vor dem Haus liegen sehen. Er rannte darauf zu und glitt aus. Langsam rappelte er sich wieder hoch und stolperte die letzten paar Meter darauf zu. Mit Tränen in den Augen ging er auf die Knie. Es war seine Großmutter, die da im Regen lag. Und sie war tot.

"NEIIIN!" Severus wurde unkontrolliert von Heulkrämpfen geschüttelt, als er die Leiche seiner Großmutter betrachtete. Sein Herz war ein einziges schmerzendes Ärgernis in seinem Körper. Seine Großmutter hatte schreckgeweitete Augen, sah aber ansonsten völlig unversehrt aus. "Avada Kedavra...oh nein". murmelte er und weinte noch mehr. "Großmutter, bitte..." Es war sinnlos, aber er schüttelte sie trotzdem. Wider dem Verstand schüttelte er sie wie eine leblose Puppe. Als er erschöpft aufgab, drückte er ihre Leiche an sich und schluchzte. "Großmutter...es tut mir so leid. Bitte..." Wieder ein Heulkrampf. Wieso? Wieso hatte sein Großvater die Großmutter getötet? Er war völlig vom Regen durchweicht, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er zitterte, doch er schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Wie lange er die Leiche seiner geliebten Großmutter umarmt gehalten hatte, wusste er später nicht. Doch es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Irgendwann erwachte er aus seiner Trance und riss sich von seiner Großmutter los. Der Schmerz brachte ihn um, explodierte wie tausend Sonnen in seinem Herzen. Langsam schloss er die Augen seiner Großmutter und ließ sie fürs erste liegen. Er musste nach Baucis suchen.

Er stolperte betäubt weiter. Irgendwann hatte er sie gefunden. Sie lag auf dem Boden, genau wie seine Großmutter. Ein kleines schwarzes Bündel. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie gestorben war für ihn; dass sie gestorben war, weil sie für immer mit ihm zusammensein wollte. Er kniete neben ihr nieder, wie er es bei seiner Großmutter getan hatte. Baucis hatte die Augen geschlossen. Das verwunderte ihn, kein Avada Kedavra - Opfer hatte jemals die Augen geschlossen. Er betrachtete ihr hübsches Gesicht. "Baucis?", sagte er sanft. Er strich ihr die wirren Locken aus dem regennassen Gesicht und fühlte ihren Puls. Sie lebte. Severus schluchzte wieder, diesmal fast vor Freude. "Baucis?", sagte er lauter. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust, um die Herzschläge zu hören. Das Herz schlug langsam, aber es schlug. Er schüttelte sie, wie seine Großmutter, doch er hörte nicht auf, auch nicht, als er erschöpft zusammensackte. Irgendwann schlug Baucis die Augen auf und Severus schluchzte. "Baucis? Wie geht es dir?" Baucis' Augen waren stumpf, ihr Gesichtsausdruck ohne jegliche Mimik. "Baucis?" Sie starrte ihn an, doch es war kein Erkennen in ihren schönen blauen Augen. "Baucis...bitte!" Der Schmerz wurde wieder größer, fraß ihn auf. Schmerz und Wut. Er wusste was geschehen war. Sie hatten sie gefoltert. Gefoltert, bis sie den Verstand verloren hatte. Bis sie schwachsinnig geworden war. Alles vergessen hatte. "Baucis...bitte...bitte sag mir, dass du mich erkennst. BITTE BAUCIS!" Er weinte wieder, zitterte und übergab sich sogar. Er war völlig am Ende. So sehr am Ende, dass er seinen Zauberstab nahm und ihn mit zittriger Hand gegen sich selbst richtete. "Avada Kedavra!", krächzte er. Aber es geschah nichts. "Avada Kedavra!" Noch einmal, lauter, herrischer. Aber es passierte nichts. Baucis starrte ihn immernoch an. Sie schien zum Sprechen anzuheben, doch es kam nur ein Rinnsal Speichel aus ihrem Mund, und ein Krächzen. Severus heult auf, als er dies sah und zerbrach mit einem Ruck seinen Zauberstab. Er wollte nicht mehr zaubern, nie mehr. Severus umarmte sie, drückte sie fest an sich wie eine Stoffpuppe. Irgendwann war er anscheinend vor Erschöpfung mit Baucis in den Armen eingeschlafen. Er wachte erst wieder auf als er eine bekannte und gleichzeitig doch unbekannte Stimme hörte, die leise sagte: "Bringt die beiden ins St. Mungo's. Ich werde mich um Anna kümmern." Dann spürte er, wie sanfte Arme ihn nach oben zogen, bevor alles wieder dunkel wurde.


	18. Chapter 18

_Nun ja, jetzt sage ich zum letzen Mal hallo - hier ist nämlich das allerletzte Kapitel meiner FF. Irgendwie bin ich traurig, dass ich jetzt alles erzählt habe, was ich erzählen wollte. Aber andererseits auch tierisch froh - endlich hab ich mal 'ne FF geschrieben, ohne mittendrin oder zwischendurch aufzuhören, und bei der ich immer Ideen hatte. Und die mir letzendlich Spaß gemacht hat zu schreiben! __  
__Nun ja, alle Dumbledore-Fans kommen hier auf ihre Kosten, ansonsten wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen.___

_LG__  
__Nutmeg_

Kapitel 18:  
Als er wieder die Augen aufschlug, schmerzte das warme Licht in seinen Augen so sehr, dass er sie sofort wieder schloss. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er ohnmächtig gewesen war, noch, wo er sich gerade befand. Er fing an zu zittern und musste husten. Anscheinend hatte er sich eine Erkältung geholt. Nachdem der Hustenanfall verflogen war, richtete er sich ein wenig im Bett auf. Anscheinend war er in einem Krankenhaus. Flüchtig erinnerte er sich daran, dass jemand gesagt hatte, er würde ins St. Mungo's gebracht werden. Er und Baucis. Baucis... Abrupt zog er die Bettdecke weg und wollte nach ihr suchen gehen, als eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm sagte: "Bleib liegen, Severus, bleib liegen." Severus sah hinter sich und wich erschrocken zurück. Dumbledore stand vor ihm. "Dumbledore.", stotterte Severus und legte sich ohne zu murren zurück. Er hatte Angst vor Dumbledore; Angst, dass dieser sehen könnte, dass Severus zu den Bösen gehörte, dass er ihn nach Askaban schaffen lassen würde. Dumbledore setzte sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand und räusperte sich.. "Bleib lieber liegen, sonst wird deine Lungenentzündung schlimmer." Severus zog sich die Decke bis ans Kinn und sagte nichts. "Es tut mir leid, was mit Anna passiert ist. Sie war eine gute Frau. Ich habe sie sehr gemocht.", sagte Dumbledore dann. Severus nickte und schluchzte leise. "Und es tut mir sehr leid, was sie mit Baucis gemacht haben." Severus schluchzte lauter. Es tat so weh. "Hat sie...hat sie...?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme. Dumbledore schaute seufzend auf den Boden. Eine lange Minute schwieg Dumbledore. "Sie hat das Baby verloren, Severus." Severus ließ seinen Kopf in das Kissen zurückgleiten und starrte an die Decke, die Augen voller Tränen. Dumbledore nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Severus widerstand dem Impuls, die Hand zurückzuziehen. "Bitte...bitte, lassen Sie mich." Er wandte sich von Dumbledore ab. "Wo ist sie? Bitte, wo? Ich muss sie sehen." Dumbledore legte Severus väterlich eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter. "Ich muss mit dir reden, Severus."

Severus starrte Dumbledore einige Zeit in die Augen, dann nickte er kraftlos. "Hier?", fragte Severus und klammerte sich an seinem Bett fest. Dumbledore nickte. "Hier sind wir ungestört." Severus setzte sich kraftlos im Bett auf. "Ich denke du weißt, wer das war.", sagte Dumbledore. Severus nickte. "Ja..." Ein humorloses Auflachen. "Ja, ich weiß es." Er starrte Dumbledore an und dieser nickte leicht. Severus beschloss, Dumbledore alles zu erzählen, so wie Baucis ihn gebeten hatte es zu tun. "Professor...ich habe einen Fehler gemacht." Dumbledore nickte wieder. Langsam krempelte Severus seinen linken Ärmel hoch, bis das Todesserzeichen sichtbar wurde. Dumbledore sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich...ich bin einer von ihnen, Sir. Schon seit fünf Jahren." Dumbledore stand auf und lief einige Schritte im Zimmer umher. Dann nahm er sich aus seinem silbernen Döschen ein Zitronenbrausebonbon. Severus schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, als er ihm auch eines anbot. "Severus, Severus...wieso hast du das getan? Hast du denn nicht bemerkt, dass du nicht zu ihnen passt?" Severus schnaubte. "Falsch, Professor. Ich passe genau zu ihnen...es gibt niemanden, der besser dazupasst." In Severus' Augen blitzte etwas auf, das Dumbledore nicht entgehen konnte. 

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Beide sagten nichts. Irgendwann brach es aus Severus heraus: "Ist es nicht Ironie des Schicksals, dass man erst das Wichtigste in seinem Leben verlieren muss, bevor man lernt es zu schätzen? Bevor man weiß, dass der Weg, den man eingeschlagen hat, der falsche ist..." Dumbledore erwiderte nichts. Severus kamen bei dem Gedanken an Baucis wieder die Tränen, und leise sagte er: "Professor...ich mache mir keine Illusionen. Sie werden mich nach Askaban bringen, nicht wahr?" Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, ich glaube nicht...kommt ganz darauf an... sag mir eines und beantworte die Frage ehrlich: hast du jemals getötet?" Severus schüttelte matt den Kopf, bemühte sich aber, Dumbledores Blick zu erwidern. "Nein, nie...aber ich habe den Cruc-" "Ich will es nicht hören, Severus. Du sagst, du hast nie getötet, und ich glaube dir." Dumbledore setzte sich wieder an Severus' Krankenbett. "Du hast sehr lange geschlafen...drei Tage." Severus starrte auf die blütenweiße Bettdecke. "Du hast im Schlaf geredet." Er schaute wieder in Dumbledores Gesicht. "Severus, ich will, dass du den Todessern abschwörst. Du kannst in Frieden weiterleben, ich werde dich nicht nach Askaban bringen lassen. Doch du musst - musst, hörst du - dich von den Todessern abwenden." "Wie kann ich in Frieden leben, wenn ich mich gegen Voldemort stelle?" Severus begann, an der Bettdecke zu zupfen. "Dumbledore?", sagte er nach einigem Nachdenken. "Wieso machen Sie das? Wieso sind sie so...so gütig zu mir?" Dumbledore rieb sich die Stirn und meinte dann: "Ich verstehe dich, Severus. Ich weiß, wie du dich gefühlt haben musst, als du dich ihnen angeschlossen hast." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das wissen Sie nicht.", flüsterte er verbittert. Dumbledore seufzte: "Nun, sagen wir dann, ich kann es mir denken... Du warst schon immer auf der Suche nach Leuten, die dich schätzen und akzeptieren, Severus. Und nie hattest du Erfolg. Komischerweise bin ich kein bisschen überrascht, dass du dich den Todessern angeschlossen hast. Du bist kein schlechter Mensch, aber du selbst machst dich zu einem. Du redest dir ein, dass du minderwertig und schlecht bist...und im Grunde kannst du für dieses Verhalten noch nicht einmal was... angefangen hat es mit deinem Vater und geendet mit deinem Großvater." Severus wollte zum Sprechen anheben, doch er sagte dann doch nichts.

"Severus, ich werde dir ein Angebot machen..." Wieder lutschte Dumbledore ein Bonbon. "Ich werde dich als Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts anstellen, wenn du dies wünschst...ich kann mich erinnern, dass Professor Slughorn immer sehr lobend von dir und deinen Fähigkeiten im Tränke brauen geredet hat." Severus seufzte. Seine Fähigkeiten im Tränkebrauen...war dies nicht auch der Grund gewesen, wieso Voldemort ihn "angestellt" hatte? "Du kannst Zaubertranklehrer werden, und, was wichtiger wäre - du wärst unter meinem Schutz. Keiner der Todesser kann dir in Hogwarts etwas antun" Dumbledore starrte Severus wieder in die Augen. "Ich weiß, dass Hogwarts mit Schmerzen verbunden ist...doch wenn du ihnen jetzt nicht ins Auge siehst, dann wirst du sie nie überwinden." Severus stand seufzend auf und versuchte diesen Einwand zu übergehen. "Ich würde jetzt gerne zu Baucis...bitte, zeigen Sie mir, wo sie ist." 

Dumbledore begleitete ihn zu Baucis, darauf achtend, dass Severus eine Decke um sich gewickelt hatte, damit er warm blieb. Severus hustete so sehr, dass ihm die Lungen brannten. Er konnte das Fieber spüren. Als die beiden in dem kleinen Zimmer ankamen, in dem einige Männer und Frauen lagen, führte eine Krankenschwester sie zum letzten Bett. Baucis lag dort, die Hände über dem nun wieder flachen Bauch gefaltet, an die Decke starrend. "Baucis...ich weiß, du erkennst mich nicht...aber..." Severus kniete neben dem Bett nieder und nahm eine ihrer Hände. Baucis drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und lächelte. Dann drehte sie den Kopf wieder in die Gegenrichtung. "Baucis?" Keine Reaktion. Er drückte ihre Hand, und wartete darauf, dass sie irgendeine Reaktion abgeben würde. Sie tat nichts. Sanft legte Severus ihre Hand wieder auf die andere. Es schmerzte ihn unendlich, doch er hielt die Tränen zurück. Dann strich er ihre wirren schwarzen Locken aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Eine halbe Stunde stand er so da, betrachtete ihr Gesicht und verabschiedete sich in seinem Inneren von ihr. Dumbledore hatte die ganze Zeit hinter ihm gestanden. Nun legte er eine Hand auf Severus' Schulter und flüsterte leise: "Komm, Severus. Komm."

Er führte den angeschlagenen Severus wieder in dessen Krankenzimmer. "Wirst du dir mein Angebot überlegen, Severus...?" Severus nickte, nachdem er mühsam wieder in sein Bett gekrochen war. "Ja...ich..." Er hustete. "Ich werde...das Angebot annehmen. Aber-" Er überlegte jedes Wort. "Ich werde es Ihnen zurückzahlen, Dumbledore. Ich...ich möchte für den Orden spionieren...Voldemort mag mich, er wird keinen Verdacht schöpfen" "Den Orden des Phönix?" Dumbledore schien erstaunt. Severus nickte. "Ja... ich weiß, dass es für mein Verhalten keine Entschuldigung gibt... meine Vergangenheit muss ich mit mir selbst ausmachen, so viel ist sicher..." Leise fuhr er fort: "Ich will, dass sie alle dafür büßen. Ich will, dass sie alle zu Grunde gehen. Ich will, das Voldemort gestürzt wird...er ist das Übel...er ist an allem Schuld. Er hat Baucis auf dem Gewissen, meine Großmutter...und mein Kind." Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen schnürte seine Kehle zu. Severus blickte zu Dumbledore, der nichts erwiderte. "Vielleicht ist es etwas spät für Reue...vielleicht ist es lächerlich, erst aufzuwachen, wenn alles zu spät und man selbst betroffen ist...aber ich möchte meine Schuld bezahlen." Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. "Ist es für Reue nicht nie zu spät?" Ich werde mal nach der Schwester suchen...ich habe auf einmal so sehr Lust auf Zitronengrastee." Dumbledore lächelte. Gerade als er die Klinke in der Hand hatte und nach draußen gehen wollte, rief Severus ihn zurück. Ihm war auf einmal eingefallen, dass er Dumbledore warnen musste...warnen wegen der Prophezeiung. "Professor?" "Ja, Severus?" "Professor...wissen Sie noch, das Vorstellungsgespräch im Eberkopf?" Dumbledore nickte. "Die Prophezeiung, die...diese Prophezeiung die Ihnen diese Frau gegeben hatte..." Dumbledore sah auf einmal ernst aus. "Ja?" "Ich habe sie mitangehört...zumindest einen Teil." Dumbledore schien zu begreifen. "Du hast sie Voldemort überbracht?" Severus nickte. Dumbledore seufzte. "Die Familien, die betroffen sind, sollten versteckt werden, Professor...er wird nach ihnen suchen. Nach ihnen und...und ihren Kindern." Dumbledore sah müde aus. "Professor...Voldemort hat es glaube ich besonders auf die Potters abgesehen. Auf ihren Sohn... soweit ich weiß, ließ er so etwas verlauten...nachdem er nachforschen ließ, auf wen diese Prophezeiung zutrifft." Severus fühlte sich erleichtert. Er kümmerte sich keinen Deut um die Potters, im Grunde war es ihm egal, ob James Potter lebte oder starb. Er hasste ihn. Doch er wollte nicht den Tod eines Kindes auf dem Gewissen haben. Er war nicht wie Bellatrix.

Dumbledore dachte einen Moment nach. "Das er sich auf die Potters konzentriert, ist erstaunlicherweise nachvollziehbar", murmelte Dumbledore und meinte dann: "Severus, ich werde alles in die Wege leiten... ich werde dich bald wieder besuchen. Ich glaube, du brauchst auch einen neuen Zauberstab...dein alter ist kaputt...ich freue mich, dich als Spion in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen...wenn es wirklich das ist, was du willst" Den letzten Satz sagte Dumbledore sehr leise. Severus nickte.

So lange war das schon her...Snape kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Er lag noch drei Wochen im St. Mungos, weil sein Fieber nicht schwächer werden wollte. An dem Tag, an dem er das Krankenhaus verlassen durfte, war er noch einmal bei Baucis gewesen. Sie vegetierte vor sich hin, und es schmerzte ihn. Dumbledore hatte ihn von der Dringlichkeit überzeugt, Okklumentik zu lernen. Snape war ein guter Schüler. Und nun, nach mehr als zehn Jahren, hatte er die Faustregeln für Okklumentik in seinem Leben verankert. Er hatte schon lange kein Gefühl der Liebe mehr gehabt, schon lange keine richtige Trauer mehr um seine Mutter, seine Großmutter...oder Baucis, schon lange keine Freude. Er hatte Baucis noch einmal besucht, vor zwei Jahren. Sie war immernoch im St. Mungos. Ihr Gesicht war gealtert, doch sie war immernoch sehr schön. Er hatte drei Stunden mit ihr geredet, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten oder zu erhalten. Dann war er gegangen. Manchmal schrieb er Briefe an St. Mungos, damit sie ihn über ihren Zustand auf dem laufenden hielten. Doch besuchen wollte er sie nicht mehr. So lange nicht, bis Voldemort, der Mann, der sie auf dem Gewissen hatte, gestürzt war. So lange nicht, bis er sie und ihr Kind und seine Großmutter gerächt hatte. Solange nicht, bis er es Bellatrix und Voldemort heimgezahlt hatte. Sein Großvater war schon lange nicht mehr unter den Lebenden.  
Es war schwer, Bellatrix unter die Augen treten zu müssen mit all dem Hass, den er in sich angesammelt hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, sah er Baucis. Doch er hatte gelernt, sich zu verschließen. Seinen Hass zu verstecken. Im Inneren bereitete es ihm Freude, daran zu denken dass Bellatrix nicht wusste, dass sie in ihren eigenen Reihen ständig ihrem stärksten Feind gegenüberstand, ohne die kleinste Ahnung. Doch er zeigte keine Gefühle mehr. Nicht nur war man schwach, wenn man Gefühle zeigte, nein, auch waren Gefühle hinderlich bei der Ausübung von Spionage. Keiner wusste das besser als er.  
Ja, er hatte gewechselt, war wieder einer von den Guten. Doch im Inneren würde er immer mit seiner bösen Seite zu kämpfen haben. Im Inneren war nur Hass. Und er wusste, dass dieser beißende Hass ihn verschlingen würde. Er hatte kein anderes Ziel mehr im Leben, außer das eine: Voldemorts unwiderruflichen Tod. Was danach geschehen würde, wusste er nicht. Er würde Baucis besuchen. Das Grab seiner Mutter, neben dem, auf Dumbledores Geheiß, das Grab seiner Großmutter lag. Und dann würde er weitersehen.

Langsam begann das Morgengrauen sich eine Weg durch die Dunkelheit zu bahnen. Snape gähnte und schloss die Augen. Er öffnete das Fenster und sog die frische Luft ein. Dann gähnte er nochmals. Vielleicht würde er heute einfach den Unterricht ausfallen lassen. Er war viel zu müde, um sich mit lärmenden Kindern zu beschäftigen. Snape schloss das Fenster wieder und legte sich in sein kaltes, einsames Bett. Der Regen hatte aufgehört.  
Ende

_Danke an alle, die diese Story gelesen haben :)__  
__Ich wünsche mir mehr Leserschaft wie euch in meinen folgenden FFs ;)__  
__Nun ja, mehr gibts jetzt nicht mehr zu sagen, man liest sich :D__  
__Liebe Grüße__  
__Nutmeg_


End file.
